


Obsidian and Plum: Unlikely events

by Oleonetta



Series: Obsidian and Plum series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleonetta/pseuds/Oleonetta
Summary: A severe storm, an unlikely turn of events, and Ash's life rests is Paul's hands. What's more, our boys are stuck in a cave!This is the first comashipping story from my 'Obsidian and Plum' series.This is a Pokemon fan-fiction, I do not own Pokemon or any relating franchise.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shinji | Paul, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Series: Obsidian and Plum series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Bad choices

Welcome to my first 'Obsidian and Plum' story: Unlikely Events.

Before you start reading this story (and yes, the first chapter will start here in a short moment) I'd just like to point out a few quick things. 

Firstly - I do **not** own anything regarding the pokémon franchise, this is a Comashipping fan-fiction and was written for fun and entertainment only. 

‘Obsidian and Plum’ is the name given to this series, and ‘Unlikely events’ is the name given to the first story of this series. x

 **Warnings** : 

  * This is a boyXboy fanfiction. 
  * This story has sexual, gay content. 
  * There is severe injury in this story - an open brake/fracture, few mentions of blood, and head injury etc. (No one dies btw)
  * Concussion, seizures, sickness and vomiting is also included in this work.
  * Contains bad language.
  * May induce humor in some parts. 



I would also like to add that most of my knowledge on Pokémon is based on the anime, and that, if anything is wrong to cannon, I am sorry now. I have loosely based Ash's age on some aging theories, and I have decided to start my story in 2010. The year isn't that important, is just there for time passing references etc.

I started this story (originally) around the same time that the anime Sun and Moon aired in the USA. This story will not include the cannon events of Sun and Moon, and will generally spin off from cannon during the first few episodes of the series.

Now that I have given you all the necessary information, please enjoy the story and kindly leave kudos and comments. XD

* * *

¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

* * *

 ** Obsidian and Plum: Unlikely Events  
** ** Chapter one - Bad Choices **

Not all ideas end up being sensible ones, and sometimes, no amount of positive thinking and drive to succeed will assure you achieve your goal. Nineteen-year-old Ash Ketchum, was being reminded of that fact once again as he foolishly tries to fight his way through a monster of a storm.

Hurricane winds, and torrential rain was beating the islands of Jhoto and Kanto, slowly traveling east in the direction of Sinnoh. Ash and his electric pokémon friend - Pikachu, were currently trying to walk home to Pallet town during one of the worst storms the regions have seen in years. Soaking wet, cold, shivering and tired, Ash had Pikachu zipped inside his dark-blue and white jacket. He was walking hunched forward against the battling winds, his head down, eyes only shielded from the aggressive, relentless weather by his dark-blue and white baseball cap.

Moving towards the closest tree to rest – if just for a moment to regain his breath and any fraction of energy he could find, his foot caught on a raised root and he tripped. Trying to protect his Pikachu, he turned on the way down, landing awkwardly on his left side and skidding across the ground hard. The pain racked through his shoulder and arm, causing Ash to scrunch his eyes closed and clench his teeth.

“Pikaaaaa?” The small electric pokémon cried to his trainer in concern, poking his head out from the hooded jacket as Ash forced himself to sit up. Pikachu was just as soaked as he was, and that was saying something; his dark jeans were heavy and weighed down from being saturated, his socks squelched in his sneakers, and his jacket was soaked dark. At least Pikachu was safer inside his jacket – away from the winds that were far too difficult for his pokémon to move in. Pikachu had already been blown off Ash’s shoulders once, even when he’d had his tiny back yellow-legs tucked into Ash’s unused hood. 

“I’m okay buddy! I’m sorry I got us into this shit. Wasn’t my best idea.” Ash admitted, breathless and tired. He was shivering as he adjusted his rucksack. He felt extremely foolish. This wasn’t the first time he’d acted impulsively – going against sage advice… stupid! 

“Pi, Pikachuuu.” Pikachu tried to reassure him, nuzzling his head under Ash’s chin.

The storm wasn’t letting up, on the contrary… it was getting worse. Knowing he had to find shelter or keep moving, he stood up and bit his lip against the pain that groaned in his shoulder. He supported his left arm with his right hand under the elbow, both arms still around his Pikachu, and forced onwards through the storm.

“Come on bud, we have to keep moving!” Ash encouraged himself more than his electric type.

After a while, Ash was losing feeling in his limbs. He didn’t know if it was the cold or the fact that he was walking on pure survival power, but the aching muscles just felt absent from his body, yet … he was still walking somehow. His energy and strength were almost depleted to nothing, so he guessed it must be survival or adrenaline keeping him moving - if not for himself, he had to make sure Pikachu was safe. Of course, Pikachu had refused point-blank to return to his pokéball even though he’d tried.

Man, had he tried! 

He was shivering furiously, his ears and noes stung, and he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. His face felt like it had been slapped multiple times, and the only good thing about the cold was that his shoulder now felt numb.

There was no shelter that he could see, but then it was nearly impossible to see anything past the end of his cap –– how that cap was still on his head he would never know, he assumed it must have been because it was soaked and stuck to his hair somehow. Even then the winds and rain were making it very difficult to keep his eyes open – stinging drops and winds irritating his tired eyes. He was exhausted. 

He forced his burning calves to work against the wind, but his strength was dwindling – the winds trying to force him backwards. He was just contemplating giving up, laying down on the ground and sleeping – even in this weather, when he heard an almighty crack from directly above.

Looking up, he startled when he saw part of the massive tree plummet down to where he stood. He tried to dive out of the way but he wasn’t fast enough – it was too late.

A thick branch collided with the back of his head and trapped him to the ground on his front; his vision saw white and wavered; a ringing noise cursed through his ears; a crippling pain tore through his right leg, crushed by the collision and weight of the bigger branch he was under. Pain, it was all that registered through the ringing and he didn’t even hear the cries of his Pikachu calling out to him - nor feel him wriggling out from under his body and weave between the smaller branches laying over Ash’s back. Everything was stuck in a soundless time freeze, blinking between spinning colours and total darkness … until the darkness took over his consciousness completely. 

* * *

In a small cave, sat in front of a small fire, a twenty-year-old plum-haired man named Paul, sighed and looked up at the cave roof. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them thinking. The cave entrance was sealed by a huge boulder for the most part, and logs had been stacked to lessen the elements … still, strong draughts blew in occasionally – threatening to kill the fire, but at least they also drew out the smoke.

Deciding to collect more wood for kindle, he took off his black and dark-purple jacket, and his black t-shirt, leaving his chest exposed. He made his way to the boulder with a pokéball in his hand. Moving the logs carefully aside, he felt the full force of the wind gusts and rain hitting him hard, soaking his black straight-legged jeans.

“Fuck you Reggie!” He growled to himself through gritted teeth, pushing forward to the nearest set of trees – not too far away, and called out his pokémon.

“Torterra! Brace yourself!” He shouted, as his ground-grass type emerged.

“Terra!” Torterra exclaimed in shock at the weather conditions, facing Paul with concern for his trainer. The massive pokémon stood firm against the winds, but he still felt its effects against his back and face.

“Razor leaf them branches, let’s go!” Shivered Paul, rubbing his arms and hands to keep warm. The winds blew the razor leaf attack off target and it missed. Growling in frustrating, he shouted at his Torterra. “Focus! Or I’ll leave you out here.”

Paul was losing his patience rapidly; he wanted to get back to the cave pronto. He wished he’d worn his top, but the truth was, he wasn’t one to be bothered by the cold usually and he didn’t want _all_ his clothes soaked. 

Finally, the Razor leaf worked, and Torterra helped him take the branches back. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do for now. The weather was worse than he’d expected it to be right then, and getting back to the cave would be preferable to freezing to death out here.

On the way back, he saw a powerful thunderbolt reach up into the sky. He was shocked at first, but then decided he didn’t care; he was far too cold and pissed off to give a shit. A few steps later and it happened again – another thunderbolt.

By the time he’d reached the cave he’d seen six thunderbolts cry up into the rapidly darkening sky. He was curious, yes, but the anticipation of shelter and warmth was far more appealing. With a shake of his head, he returned Torterra to his pokéball, moved all the new branches inside, and then re-stacked the logs to keep out the winds.

After drying off with a hand towel from his bag, he changed his jeans and put on his t-shirt and jacket. He made to re-lighting the fire but froze –– his nagging curiosity got the better off him. He moved one of the logs aside to peer out into the storm, waiting, watching … nothing. He sighed, what a waste of time! He was about to turn away when a weaker thunderbolt ripped up desperately into the dark-grey sky.

He thought about it for just a moment, before striding over to his bag and retrieving a pokéball from his pokémon belt that he’d removed earlier. “Froslass, assist!” He released his ice-ghost pokémon. “Go see what that thunderbolt is all about!” Ordered Paul.

Froslass left, passing through the logs as a ghost, and Paul finally stoked the small fire with the lighter he carried. The fire had previously been blown out from his exit a while ago, but there was enough dried wood left that he could burn. Turning to the wet branches he’d collected with Torterra, he started to strip them of wet leaves and break them down to the best of his ability – with the help of the pocket knife he carried for camping. Setting the prepared wood to dry out near the fire, ready to be used as kindle later, he sipped from a bottle of water. The drying kindle wouldn’t take too long to dry; they’d had a long dry spell that had dried out many of the smaller trees he was now utilizing – trees that were dying from lack of water and too much heat. The rain was much needed – even if the storm wasn’t welcome. 

“Froslass, frossssss!” An urgent voice screeched from outside.

“You’re a ghost type! Pathetic.” He mumbled ignoring its cries, but Froslass didn’t stop screeching urgently.

Huffing in anger, Paul walked to the logs and moved one hoping the fire didn’t go out again. Paul was about to scold his Froslass for its stupidity in forgetting it could pass through solid matter… when he saw a weak and passed out Pikachu it its arms.

* * *

Fifteen minutes must have passed before the Pikachu woke up. Paul had dried the drenched thing with his towel, and laid it by the fire to warm up. It was still quite weak, but that didn’t stop it from frantically panicking, shouting, and pointing to the entrance of the cave as it wobbled on its feet – waving its arms around hysterically in the process.

“Calm yourself!” Paul told the Pikachu sternly.

He looked at the electric type pokémon, a question burned on the tip of his tongue that he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask – the chances that he was going to be right were very unlikely, but he asked anyway. “Is Ash Ketchum your trainer?” He’d spent the last fifteen minutes being reminded of the obsidian-haired trainer because of this bloody Pikachu.

“PIKA!!! Pika pi!” It agreed, nodding frantically and getting desperate.

Paul almost cursed, the last thing he needed right now was Ash Ketchum getting in his way. Oh, Reggie would be getting a tongue lashing when he got home – first the storm, now this! He almost forgot Pikachu was there, too lost in his own thoughts regarding this unlikely and cruel turn of events, but the rodent was frantically pointing to the entrance and trying to get out.

“Wait!” He told the Pikachu, giving it an analysing look as he tried to piece together the issue. An issue that he never asked for nor wanted. He certainly didn’t want to go back outside the safety and warmth of the cave now that the fire was blazing again. “Is Ash in trouble?” 

Pikachu was hysterically, and obviously, telling him yes with a side of ‘move your arse into gear and help me, now!’ As much as he would rather avoid the weather – and one Ash Ketchum, he didn’t know the situation and he wasn’t heartless. Stone hearted, yes! But not completely void of one.

Paul couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but he wouldn’t be able to rest with his damn conscious if he didn’t. If Ash was hurt and stuck in this horrible weather, he couldn’t leave him out there. “Pikachu, stay here! Froslass found you, she can lead me to him.”

It was quite the battle getting the bloody electric-type pokémon to stay at the cave, but somehow, Paul managed to convince the stubborn thing. ‘ _Just like his trainer, annoying and stubborn!’_ Paul thought.

Uncomfortably, and with difficulty, he put on his wet jeans to save his dry ones. He decided to wear his t-shirt and jacket this time too; he’d get soaked, that was a given, but the weather was far too furious to be devoid of clothes for however long it would take to find Ash Ketchum.

He also took his pokémon belt with him this time, knowing he’d have five capable pokémon on hand that could assist; he didn’t know what he would find out there. Not that he wanted Ash to be hurt, but a part of him hoped that Ash really was in serious trouble, that he wasn’t running into a dangerous and despicable storm – and the unknown, for nothing or something pathetic. He really would kill them both if that was the case – that annoying Pikachu and his ridiculous trainer. 

Paul followed Froslass for a while, forcing through the stinging winds and icy rain. He was beginning to think that he might as well have just jumped into ice cold water with how cold and wet he now was. He continued on however, moving as fast as he could behind his ice-ghost type pokémon – who was easily floating around, and he started to wonder how far he had to travel away from the cave and its welcoming warmth. He usually had more endurance to the cold then this, but the winds were brutal against his soaked figure.

Eventually, Froslass stopped and pointed to the ground where a good chunk of the huge Neem tree had snapped from its main body and landed on the earth below. A huge main branch had clearly broken off in the wind and fallen, taking with it about a third of its leaves.

 _‘Was that what all this was about, a fucking tree! Was Pikachu an environmentalist?’_ He snapped angrily to himself, getting quite frustrated and short tempered; the cold induced stinging in his extremities, the exhaustion of the journey, and the prospect of seeing Ash again was not helping in the slightest. He decided to check it out anyway, he might as well now that he was here – at least he couldn’t possibly get any wetter, he was soaked through!

He soon saw something that didn’t look like it belonged. Looking closer, his heart almost stopped. He gasped and froze for a moment before leaping into action – his frustration and anger forgotten. A young man – that he assumed was Ash, was laying face down in a pool of water that was gathering around his face due to the heavy downpour of rain on rock hard ground. The man was unconscious, trapped by the heavy main-branch over his right leg and the smaller branches that covered his body – it was impossible for Paul to pull him out alone.

Paul dropped to the ground on his knees, lifted Ash’s face up and out of the water, and confirmed that it was indeed Ash Ketchum. He looked different, but it could have been the fact he was frozen, soaked through, and covered in mud. He quickly called out his pokémon. “Torterra, Electivire, brace yourself!”

It was Electivire’s turn to be shocked by the weather, but Paul then called out another pokémon. “Aggron, be prepared!” He warned. Aggron came out and felt the effects of the rain instantly – being part rock type, but he was strong enough to endure and Paul gave him no time to think.

“Get this branch off, NOW!” Demanded Paul, urgently.

His three large pokémon, worked together to lift and throw the heavy branch away easily. Paul then recalled all four of his pokémon back inside their pokéballs – he didn’t need Froslass to guide him _back_ to the cave.

He quickly proceeded to lay Ash flat on his back, performing chest compressions as soon as he realised that Ash had stopped breathing. Despite his own pale complexion, Paul acted calm and collected, but inside he was a panicking mess – praying that the obsidian-haired trainer would cough, yell, cry, anything!

Pounding on Ash’s chest alone wasn’t working. Amidst his panic, he groaned, secretly begging him to wake up and realising he needed to preform full CPR. He’d already wiped Ash’s face with his top, and so, leaning forward he took a deep breath and went for it. He pinched Ash’s noes and blew two breaths into the young man’s mouth.

It was almost instant, and it scared the life out of him when Ash suddenly coughed up water straight into his face, but he was relieved that the obsidian-haired trainer was breathing once again. Paul didn’t care about being spat at, he was already drenched from the rain and knew Ash wasn’t out of the woods yet. The obsidian-haired man was still unconscious, freezing, soaked, and his leg looked seriously injured with an open brake – it had obviously been bleeding, but he didn’t know how much because of all the rain.

Putting Ash’s drenched bag over his back, Paul carefully picked up the lifeless body of his old rival. With immense difficulty, he started making his way back to the cave. Ash’s was heavier than he looked, but it was the weather that made it impossible.

Paul had only made it about one third of the way back when he physically couldn’t keep going. Shivering immensely, he called out Electivire who agreed to carry Ash the rest of the way. He realised that he should have had his electric-type carry Ash from the start, but … he wanted to protect the obsidian-haired man himself, and he hadn’t really been thinking. He wasn’t trying to be a hero; he’d felt protective of Ash all of a sudden and it was an emotion he berated himself for – it was irrational and pathetic, and he’d wasted time. 

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before they reached the cave. Sighing in relief and thanking Arceus that they’d made it back in one piece, Paul returned his exhausted Electivire back to his pokéball after thanking him.

Paul lay Ash carefully down by the unlit fire, before rushing to seal the cave entrance. He then rushed back to start the fire again, hoping there was still enough wood left from last time to at least kept it burning until the new wood was dry. As soon as the fire was going again, he started to strip Ash down and remove his wet clothes.

Pikachu was refusing to leave Ash’s side, staring at Paul, watching his every move and worrying. He’d moved to Ash’s face, looking depressed with tears threatening to fall from its pathetically sad little eyes. 

Paul, first striped down Ash’s torso and noticed his left shoulder was already starting to show signs of bruising. It was going to form into a very nasty bruise at that, and Ash also had a nasty graze down his arm as well that would need cleaning. His gaze moved to examine the rest of Ash’s torso, and Paul noticed how fit his old rival actually was.

The young man had changed since he’d last seen him – after the Sinnoh league; Ash was older now, that was obvious, but taller and more physically mature too. His current condition paled his normal complexion, but his face was a soft oval shape with clear skin. New growing stubble ran along his more defined jawline, showing his aging since Paul had seen him last. Visible abs stared up at Paul, and although he wasn’t ripped, he was well portioned and toned. The skin was tight against his lean shape, and small scars were visible in various places that made Paul wonder about their origin. Everything about Ash’s mature body made Paul’s behave in a way that was against his rules and morals – almost salacious in nature. 

Swallowing hard, Paul shook his head to snap himself out of his trance – he had to keep his mind focused on more urgent matters. He got to work removing Ash’s shoes, socks and drenched jeans. Ash was so cold that Paul was worried he could develop hypothermia, the fact he was shaking and unconscious was a worrying combination, and Ash’s skin was so pale that his blue lips glared up at him. 

Once Ash was completely striped down to nothing but his underpants, Paul searched Ash’s bag for something to lay him on. The blue sleeping bag – bound and clipped to the outside of Ash’s rucksack, was soaked through and muddy, and Ash had nothing else that would be of use. In fact, most of Ash’s belongings were drenched. Paul glanced over to his own black sleeping bag, that laid out near the opposite side of the fire, and he made his decision then –– Ash would have to use his. Scooping up Ash’s limp form, he carefully lowered the man down onto the black sleeping bag. 

* * *

Pikachu, still exhausted from his own ordeal, had curled up next to Ash and fallen asleep quickly. Paul was grateful for that because he wasn’t used to being watched. He liked his privacy and solitude, it was less hassle that way, no one else’s expectations or social standards to cause issues when he didn’t conform to them. 

Paul was currently examining Ash’s leg. The cut had stopped bleeding thankfully; most likely the cold had stemmed the blood flow before Paul had even found him – or so he hoped, the alternative was that he could have lost a lot of blood – too much blood. The cut itself wasn’t too open, but it definitely looked like a few stitches would still be ideal. The worrying part was the fact that it was immensely swollen, bruised, and very red and angry in places which indicated a serious break in the bone.

Paul wasn’t a doctor, and he certainly couldn’t stitch the wound, so he decided to improvise with what knowledge and materials he did have. He took out a pair of old jogging pants from his bag, and carefully cut a long strip out of them using his pocket knife. The joggers were a little short on him now anyway, but Ash better be grateful he was ruining good clothes for him.

He used a little of his bottled water to wet another section of the joggers he’d hastily cut off, using it to wipe clean the wound as best as he could. Finally, he took the long clean strip he had first cut, knowing that for now, it was the best he could do under the circumstances, and wrapped it firmly around the wound. It was like a dark-grey coloured bandage, and he triple checked it wasn’t too tight.

Paul then decided to take of his own wet clothes now that he’d done all that he could for Ash – for now. He was freezing, soaking wet still, and shivering despite the fire. Once he’d finally dried himself down, and had dry clothes on, he sorted out the wet ones. He wringed out – as best as he could, all the wet clothes including Ash’s, and laid out as many as he could over the ground to dry. They would probably get dirty, but he hoped the heat from the burning fire – warming the air in the cave, would help them dry at least. Paul then returned to checking on Ash.

Ash was still unconscious, but the rise and fall of his chest was a comforting repetitive motion. Ash seemed a little warmer, but it was hard to tell. Using his towel, he dried Ash’s thick obsidian hair. He ran his fingers through the fringe – flicking it to the right out of his eyes, and noted how his long, straight, messy black-hair was longer at the back. It hadn’t changed much over the last four-five years he realised, but it was an inch or so longer, now down to his shoulders at the back and just past his ears nearer the front. It suited him, Paul thought, now checking – meticulously, to make sure the young man was completely dry. 

Pikachu stirred in its sleep, but he didn’t wake up. Paul looked back at Ash’s slightly tanned skin that was slowly gaining some colour, down to his still damp underpants – the only thing he hadn’t dared to touch: the thought of what he’d feel if he tried to dry them off, or what he’d see if he removed them, had Paul feeling very uncomfortable, but he still couldn’t stop his curious hand from trailing Ash’s chest, feeling the smooth skin and muscles there. His hand trailed erroneously down to the top of those damp boxers, feeling a tingling sensation shudder down his spine and enter his nether region. He paid no mind to his feelings as flashes of his past with Ash blazed though his thoughts instead.

 _'T_ _he first full six on six battle with Ash at Lake Acuity: The smog hit Buizel, then I switched pokémon for Ursaring. I remember that counter shield Buizel used, I went on to using it in the Sinnoh league with my Gastrodon.'_

_'The Sinnoh league – now that was great battle! That’s when he surprised me the most.  
Ash’s voice- “Paul! There’s nobody like you, that’s why I’m gonna win this!”  
He did win it! I was disappointed for him when Tobias won in his next battle in the semi-finals. I had respect for Ash by then – after being a jerk for months.'_

_Paul’s voice to Ash: “Pathetic.” – “Stay out of my way!” – “It’s all about you isn’t it.” – “It’s really none of your business see!” – “Another perfect example of how strong you aren’t.” – “I can’t help but feel sorry for any pokémon who get stuck with a lousy trainer like you.” – “A pathetic trainer and his equally pathetic pokémon.”_

_'Cynthia used to quote from the Sinnoh time space legend about me and Ash: “When every life meets another, something will be born.” Something was born alright!'_

_Reggie’s voice: “...There’s not another trainer who’s influenced you the way he does.”  
Reggie still has no fucking clue how true that statement was … is. He also said we were, “Two sides of the same coin.”  
We were so different that it was hard to imagine that – still is._

_'I remember when we last parted ways after the Sinnoh league, Ash chased me down – typical Ash.'_

_Ash’s Voice: “…Good luck Paul.” He smiled at me._  
 _Paul’s voice: “Yeah, thanks. You too! So, I’ll see ya.” I replied, not really wanting it to be the last time I saw him.  
_ _Ash’s voice: “One more thing Paul! Let’s battle again really soon.”_

_'Then I waved with my hand as I walked away smiling, our rivalry over, and thoughts of one day battling Ash again.'_

_'We never did battle again though.'_

Paul snapped out of his memory cloud, blinking as he turned to face Ash. He decided to zip Ash into the sleeping bag; Ash would warm up faster that way, and he wouldn’t have to look at his ridiculously attractive form. He turned towards the cave entrance and sighed, deciding he should try to save Ash’s stuff and unpack the rest of his bag – so his salvageable contents could dry out at least.

It felt strange going through Ash’s bag, he felt like he was invading on his privacy instead of doing the right thing. He perhaps, _was_ examining Ash’s things a little too closely as he went through them, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. Ash had eight badges that he hadn’t seen before; Paul assumed he had recently attended a pokémon league somewhere but didn’t recognise where.

_'So, he still travels and competes in leagues, ha. I wouldn’t expect anything less.'_

Paul set the badges aside to dry off later before returning to Ash’s bag. Ash had put his pokéball belt into the bag at some point before Paul had found him – near dead in the forest, and he noted that Ash’s pokémon would be okay in their balls for now. Paul removed everything from the bag so it could dry out, but the things that Paul noticed the most were the fading wet photos – of his friends and family he assumed, a half a broken pokéball that confused him, and two Soothe bells with a soggy tag attached to each of them. He could just make out the number fifteen on one of them, and the other bell just had ‘aul’ left. Which he assumed – with the drop of his jaw, was the remainder of his own name – Paul. 

It must have been about four and half years since the Hearthome city tag battle competition, and Ash still carried the Soothe bells? Looking across to the sleeping Ash, his mind went back to that day. 

_Paul’s voice: “Of course YOU had to be number fifteen.”_

_I only went there that day so my pokémon could battle fire types. So, I could test their strengths and push them to their limits – past their limits even. Yet, I ended up losing my own fire type pokémon that day instead … Chimchar._

_Ash’s voice: “You see, the way you give it all ya got is awesome. I’d love working with a tough pokémon like you!” Ash was holding his hand out to Chimchar, trying to get him to go along with him._

_Paul’s voice: “You deserve each other. You’re both pathetic!”_

_Ash: “Just ignore him. Chimchar and I are gonna show Paul just how wrong he can be.”_

_We won that tag battle, but I threw my own soothe bell at him in anger because he got in my way. He hindered my opportunity to push my pokémon to their limits with his own morals. That wasn’t the only reason I threw them at him though: I was angry that Ash was turning out to be right all along, and I was jealous as well._

_Ash’s voice: “What was that for?”_

_Paul’s voice: “I have no need for that!”_

_Secretly, I think I was starting to realise he was right about a lot of things. Then, during the Sinnoh league, that same Chimchar had become an Infernape and it was strong! It had guts and determination. I worked so hard and spent all that time to get Chimchar to use that Blaze move, but somehow, Ash was the one to bring it out; Infernape had controlled that move during the Sinnoh league, where he took out my last pokémon - my Electivire, during mine and Ash’s battle._

Paul sighed sadly, returning to Ash’s bag and putting aside the food that was useless now: Soggy biscuits and sandwiches for example. To the side of Ash, he stood the two bottles of water he’d found - Ash would need them when he woke up. There was some instant noodles and chocolate bars still sealed and salvageable. He laid out all of Ash’s belongings to dry, and used a towel to do the best he could in drying off some of his items – there was nothing else to do until the storm passed, but the memories that were flooding Paul’s brain were still playing with his emotions.

He’d made a lot of bad choice back then, and he’d hid a lot of feelings away regarding the obsidian-hair trainer… feelings that were now awaking – clawing from the shadows.


	2. Forgotten

Paul had kept a close eye on Ash during the past couple of hours – Ash’s body having finally warmed up, but the young man hadn’t shown any signs of regaining consciousness at all. By late evening, Paul’s worry for the obsidian-haired trained had increased tenfold; he knew that Ash’s state of unconsciousness didn’t bode well.

Paul checked his pokégear – still no signal! He switched it off again to preserve the battery. Ash’s pokégear was completely water logged – he’d already tried it – just in case. Sighing in frustration, Paul rested his eyes and leant against the wall. Alone, he knew he’d be fine to wait out the storm, but he was not alone, and Ash needed to be seen by a doctor. 

Despite his anxious thoughts, Paul soon started to drift to sleep. He could hear the rain; a constant loud fizz outside the cave; the trickling drops as water joined and cascaded off the vegetation to the ground in small flowing streams. The wind howled, causing destruction in its wake. He listened to it all, hoping it would distract his mind, but he kept seeing images of Ash: Ash’s naked, attractive body: Ash’s obsidian-hair and bare chest: Ash’s waist, only covered in thin boxer and… And that was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about!

He tried again to listen to Mother Nature’s cries, and eventually he dozed off, but he couldn’t restrain his last sting of thoughts about the trainer.

_‘Pathetic how damn attractive he now is. He was annoyingly cute in Sinnoh with that sickening, constant cheeriness. Even then he confused the fuck outta me.’_

* * *

Paul didn’t know how long he’d slept for, but he was woken up by Pikachu screaming urgently at him and tugging at his top to gain his attention. Groggily, Paul opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at Pikachu with an angry expression, watching the yellow rat as it run over to Ash. It was then, with a mixture of relief and worry, that he saw Ash moving slightly.

Ash’s head slowly rolled to one side, his eyes screwed tightly shut, and his hands and arms twitching. Paul could just about hear the small groans over the still crackling fire, and very quiet mumbling escaping the trainer’s lips. 

“Pika, Pika … chu. No, no…” Ash mumbled in distress, breathless, panicked and strained.

“Ash?” Paul called to him, rushing over and trying to get his attention. He wanted to Ash to wake up, that way he would be able to take water at least.

 _‘I’m no good at this shit!_ _The comforting, caring type of crap is Reggie’s job. Fuck!’_

Paul watched as Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s face, calling out to him quietly in his sickly sweet pokémon tone – but Ash still seemed confused and unconscious.

“No –– gotta –– going.” Ash’s speech was mostly incoherent and strained as he continued to mumble. Paul gently shook him at the shoulders.

“Ash! Can you hear me? Ash!”

Ash’s eyes opened a fraction but they fluttered. His eyes held no focus and looked pained. “G … Gary?” Asked Ash, confused. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Confused himself, Paul’s eyes narrowed as he frowned. “Errr … No! It’s Paul!’’ He wondered who the fuck Gary was.

Ash’s eyes continued to dance in his head, he seemed to be fighting consciousness – trying to stay awake, but not able to grab the cord back to reality.

“Brock?” Ash croaked out; his breathing laboured.

Paul sighed – he was worried about Ash’s state of mind.

“Ash, It’s Paul!” He tried once again, somewhat exasperated. “Paul! You need to wake up now see!”

“Pika Pii!” Pikachu cried, as if agreeing with Paul’s words.

“Pika – chu?” Ash managed to force out, his eyes finally starting to settle and focus as he winced. His hand lifted weakly for a moment, before falling back down. Pikachu rushed over to that hand, and with his tiny yellow paws he started patting it and ‘talking’ to Ash gently.

Paul stared at the gestures exhibited by the small electric type pokémon, startled by his almost human like actions. Pikachu was, in his opinion, far to affectionate and doting on its trainer.

 _‘So, he recognises his rodent!’_ Paul thought bitterly _._ He couldn’t deny the sting of jealousy that he felt, but he ignored it.

Ash continued his incoherent mumbling – the confusion and pain still obvious on his face, and his eyes flickered again between barely open and closed. Paul caught the names Ash mumbled through – of people he assumed Ash had met on his journey, including: Brock, Misty, May and Max. Ash also mumbled about his mother, a Mr Mime doing something he didn’t like in his bedroom, something about underwear, going to be late, and Ho-Oh. Paul wondered if Ash had traveling companions, and if he did, where were they now?

After what seem like a distressingly long time, Ash started to groan louder and started coughing. 

“Where –– where am I?” Ash’s voice was hoarse and strained – he was so weak, and he barely moved at all except for the coughing that jolted his entire body.

“Between Jhoto and Kanto.” Answered Paul, watching Ash closely.

Pikachu – Paul noticed, was paying very close attention to his trainer. Ash was trying to say something else, but the only word that Paul could make out was ‘head’. Paul mentally kicked himself then; he’d already dried Ash’s hair, but he was so caught up in his own thoughts at the time that he never even thought to check to see if Ash had a head injury.

Feeling Ash’s head carefully under the thick black tufts of hair, he soon felt a small cut at the back with a nasty bump. Paul winced. ‘ _That must have hurt!’_

It wasn’t bleeding – at least not anymore, so there was nothing he could do except keep an eye on him. It might explain why Ash was taking so long to gain full awareness, and it was another thing that Paul was now worried about. He could only hope that Ash would continue to improve; head injuries could be serious and permanent, and he prayed to Arceus that Ash didn’t have any internal bleeding in the brain.

Right now, Ash didn’t seem to be taking in much – if anything, of what Paul was saying. Paul did however, manage to succeed in getting Ash to take some water. Paul had lifted Ash’s torso and head gently, held the water bottle as Ash sipped from it, and then gently laid him back down. Ash really didn’t look well, and he was so lethargic and languid that the boy he remembered didn’t match up to the boy he was now stuck caring for.

* * *

Paul had been sleeping once again – sitting up against the wall of the cave, but just like before, he was woken up by an annoying Pikachu. Cursing, he looked towards the cave entrance and noticed that there was a faint light breaking through the gaps in the logs – dim rays of light struggling to reach the cave through thick dark-grey clouds and heavy rain. It was morning though – he must have slept through the remainder of the night. The storm seemed to be at its worst right now, and judging by the sounds of the storm, mother nature was well and truly pissed. Paul was confident that the storm could only get better from here on out, it just had to move on or dissipate.

Pikachu was being extremely persistent in gaining Paul’s attention, so he quickly went to check on Ash.

Ash had decided to go from one extreme to the next; he was now starting to burn up. His coughing had gotten worse, and even though it shook his entire body, he was still asleep. Ash was shaking, and he had sweat running down his face.

After unzipping the sleeping bag and uncovering Ash’s body, Paul decided to call out his Froslass. He handed it a bowl and order it to collect rain water – moving a couple of logs so it could leave the cave with its solid item. The harsh winds blowing rain into his face were effective in waking him up. He shivered.

Paul really wished Pikachu would get into its bloody damn pokéball, especially when he took a piss at the back of the small cave in a deep trench that he’d asked Aggron to dig out yesterday: He’d lined the corner with some leaves, and partially covered it with a log after he’d anticipated how inappropriate – and possibly dangerous, it would have been to go outside during the worst of the storm. Yet despite his perfect and logical reasoning, Pikachu had just stared at him like he was some sort of disgusting, untrained animal during the whole time he relieved himself.

“Piss off!” He’d told the electric type in anger, who just shook his head at him. He’d have the last laugh eventually though, when the tables were turned – when the rodent had the perfectly natural urge to expel its own body waste! 

Once Froslass had finally returned with the bowl of water, he got her to chill it with a weak icy wind attack. He used the near frozen water, and a small hand towel, to dab at Ash’s head and neck. Then, he folded and placed the cool towel on Ash’s forehead – leaving the sleeping bag unzipped down to his waist, so only Ash’s legs remained covered.

Ash went in and out of conscious, and each time he started to wake up he would mumble incoherently. Paul was able to get Ash to drink some more water during his brief half-conscious phase, and Paul continuously tried to keep his temperature down with the help of Froslass and Pikachu.

Pikachu was like a parent caring for its sick Pichu, and to Paul, that was weird. Pikachu was also rather bossy at times, much to Paul’s annoyance. ‘ _The audacity!’_

Paul also checked Ash’s leg injury again, and he cleaned it up a little more before reapplying the make shift bandage. He then found what was left of his cut-up joggers, getting Froslass to freeze them so he could place it over Ash’s broken leg – he was hoping it would alleviate the swelling and numb the area, but he berated himself however, for not thinking to do that sooner. He wasn’t a fucking nurse or a doctor though, and he was doing the best he could! 

It wasn’t until that afternoon however, that Paul got worried enough to feel nauseous himself.

Ash had started mumbling louder than usual; his temperature had risen and he was shaking violently. Paul was using a wet, ice-cold towel on Ash’s chest, head, and neck when Ash started convulsing. Pikachu was yelling frantically at a frozen Paul – to do something! The shrill cries of the little electric type pokémon, snapped away his fear and made his mind jump to attention. He held Ash carefully through his episode – making sure that Ash didn’t damage his head.

During the seizure, Ash had vomited. Paul had turned him onto his side so he didn’t choke, and when the seizure had finally stopped, Paul had run to the back of the cave and puked his own guts up. He stood there for a moment, still leaning forwards against the wall and shaking. He was pale, and the whole ordeal had torn him up; it had been some fucked up shit to witness, and knowing that he was alone and in charge of Ash’s life…. Well, it gave new meaning to term ‘sick with worry’ – he was terrified for Ash. Seeing someone that was usually so full of fire and life, in _that_ state ... it wrecked him.

Breathing deeply, and regaining composure, he turned and noticed Pikachu watching him in concern. “What you looking at? I’m fine see! Worry about him!” Paul snapped, but his voice was too shaky to have any real snipe to it. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed that the rodent had seen him in that state, it’s not like it could talk and tell anyone. It was a pathetic notion. He also didn’t want a bloody pokémon pitying him or some shit.

Returning to clean up Ash’s body, another issue was revealed; Ash had obviously suffered with urine incontinence during his seizure. This meant that his sleeping bag now had to be cleaned and dried. Paul couldn’t blame Ash, but he really wondered what he’d done to deserve this. He wasn’t cut out for being a nurse, for caring for someone else, and Ash obviously needed proper medical care. 

* * *

As Ash started to wake up, he had vague memories of being in a storm, of waking up with somebody putting something cold on his head, and Pikachu by his side … but it made no sense.

“Pikachu?” He mumbled, his throat hoarse and sore.

Forcing his eyes to open and adjust to the low light of the fire inside the cave… _‘He was in a cave?’_ His head throbbed, and his leg felt like it had been stabbed multiple times. He felt so weak, recognising that his symptoms were consistent to that of a flu but worse … much worse. He felt nauseous, dizzy, and he couldn’t remember what had happened.

“Pi! Pika pi!” He heard his Pikachu’s voice, it sounded hopeful, relived. When he finally focused on Pikachu’s face – that was now over his own, he could see two wide brown eyes glittering into his.

“Where is everybody else?” Ash asked with difficulty, trying to remember the last thing he could. He was on his way to conquer the battle frontier with Brock, Misty, May and Max. ‘ _We were on our way to Mt. Moon’_ , he thought.

“Ash? Are you with me this time, have you finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Some plum-purple-haired guy asked, kneeling down beside him. He seemed to be checking his temperature, and then he gave him an almost analysing look through squinted dark eyes.

“Who are you?” Ash rasped, the strange guy’s face now in full view of his own. ‘ _I feel like I’ve seen you before, but I just can’t remember.’_ He thought to himself.

“You don’t remember me?” Their voice was tinged with anger, although to Ash, it seemed like he harboured hurt or disappointment.

“Sorry. Should I?” Ash wheezed. It was obvious this plum-haired guy had helped him, and he felt guilty that he should remember him but didn’t.

“Never mind!” The stranger bluntly stated. This time, Ash definitely heard the hurt that tangled in the guy’s deep silky voice, and as he tried to sit up, he was pushed back down instantly. ‘ _Who was he? He didn’t even know his name.’_

Paul however, felt hurt. ‘ _I can’t have had the same impact on him, as he had on me, if he can’t even remember who I am.’_ He thought bitterly.

“What’s your name…” Ash asked. “Maybe that will help-” Ash croaked out, before a coughing fit shook his entire body – it really hurt too.

Scrunching his eyes closed, Ash bit his lip and groaned as he held his throbbing head. He was wheezing, and the plum-haired guy was adjusting a pillow under his head so he wasn’t laying totally flat on his back. It was then he realised, that he was completely naked and laying inside his blue sleeping bag – it was a bit damp too, but he was more concerned with being naked. 

“Where’s the pain?” Paul asked, ignoring Ash’s question. He failed to noticed Ash’s sudden concern – too busy with the pillow and angry that he was bothered so much by Ash’s lack of memory of him.

“Everywhere.” Ash scoffed, but he wasn’t lying – everything stung, ached, throbbed, or gave out another type of pain in some way. The strange guy just rolled his eyes at him and took a deep breath – sighing loudly, before saying.

“Be more specific! How do you feel exactly? Where’s the most pain? I can’t help you if you act like an idiot!” His voice was stern and snappy. Ash just blinked, forgetting all about his naked predicament for moment.

‘ _This guy could do with a serious change of bedside manner.’_ Ash thought _. ‘I should be angry with him, but something tells me he means well. Besides… beggars can’t be choosers, and I’m so not in any position to argue right now.’_

“Head, leg, eyes, shoulder, and leg – definitely the leg – – and head. I think I have the flu too. I feel dizzy, sick-” Ash took his time answering, but he just about managed before another coughing fit struck him hard.

“Right!” The stranger said, before going to collect something. “I’m Paul.” Paul, then returned with an empty food container that Ash recognised as his own. “If you need to throw up, call me and use this.”

 _‘Paul huh? That name rings a bell … but I still can’t remember him. What else am I forgetting?’_ Ash questioned himself. 

“Where did we met?” Asked Ash.

Paul sighed – like he didn’t want to answer his question, but he did after a while. “Sinnoh.”

“I don’t remember going there.” Ash admitted, trying to recall ever going to such a place. His mind felt so foggy – like it was full of Swablu fluff, he was so weak he didn’t know how long he would stay awake for, and his nausea was increasing along with his headache.

Paul watched as Ash’s eyes fluttered closed and his head drooped, and he quickly decided to start warming up some soup. He went to get a can from his own bag.

“Try to stay awake. You need food!” Paul told him.

Ash didn’t respond; he felt far too ill to even think about eating.

While Paul unfolded a collapsible camping saucepan, and started heating up the soup, his mind was putting certain facts together. ‘ _Does Ash have amnesia? How much has he forgotten? Sinnoh was four –– five years ago.’_

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Paul asked. He watched as Ash’s eyes flickered open and his face turned into one of obvious thought.

“Battle frontier.” Ash finally answered. “I was going to take on the-” Ash failed to finish his sentence; he’d started coughing rather hard again. Through the wheezing – as he gasped for air between the coughing spasms, he managed to blurt out a warning. “I’m gonna be sick!”

Paul instantly rushed over to help Ash sit up; he reached him just in time that the vomit made it into the container. Ash’s eyes were laced with tears as he apologised to Paul, before he went slightly limp in his arms.

“Don’t worry about it!” Paul told him, helping him to sip some water.

Paul then realised the position he was now in; he had his arm behind Ash, who was leaning against him naked. In a way, Paul was now glad that Ash couldn’t remember who he was. Pikachu staring at him from Ash’s feet wasn’t helping his emotions, nor his mental thought process either.

Paul took the water and vomit away first, before laying Ash back down. “Ash, how old are you?” Paul asked, tipping the vomit into the ‘cave-make-shift-toilet’ and covering it with some of the leaves – to smother the smell. He already knew Ash was nineteen – he’d learnt that during the Sinnoh league when he’d checked the competition data before his battle. He’d learnt back then, that Ash was a year younger than him – a year and four months younger, seeing as Ash was born in May 1991, whereas Paul was born in January 1990.

‘ _Why do I remember that?’_ Paul thought – but again, he knew why.

Paul used the rain water to rinse the container out, before releasing Froslass to collect more rain water for them. Paul returned the now clean container next to Ash, before returning to check on the soup.

“Erm – I’m thirteen.” Ash answered hesitantly – confused by such a question. He had a million questions of his own, but he was too exhausted and too weak to ask them. He was in a lot of pain – and that was something he didn’t like to admit or complain about either, but the involuntary, quiet groans still escaped his lips, and the heavy laboured breathing and coughing fits where testament to his condition. Clenching his fists, Ash gritting his teeth to hide the pain and stared at the cave ceiling.

 _‘What happened to land me in this situation?’_ Ash thought to himself. He could hear the storm outside in all its fury, so it was obviously part of the reason he was stuck here and not getting medical attention.

“You’re nineteen.” Paul started quietly, but Ash heard him just fine. “You battled the battle frontier and won. You told me so when you were in Sinnoh four-five years ago. It appears that you have forgotten the last four-five years.” Paul then thought over his own words and realised, Ash was basically in the mind of a thirteen year old child, and it wasn’t just him the trainer had forgotten about.

Ash’s breathing became heavier, he was in shock and confused. It took him a while to process this new information, but with some self-encouragement, he decided he would get his memory back! ‘ _This would just be another battle to win.’_ He firmly told himself. He wasn’t ready to take on that battle yet however, the illness and injuries were wreaking havoc with his body and mind – which made Ash remember something else.

“Paul?” Ash asked hesitantly. “W-Why am I naked?” He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Paul was dreading this question, but he closed his eyes and answered so bluntly that it seemed to slap Ash hard across the face. The direct recount of past events was hard to hear for anyone, there was no sugar coating to lessen the blow. “I found you soaked and frozen at death’s door. Your clothes had to come off see! Then, the fever made you seizure –– you vomited and pissed yourself!”

Torn between being horrified and embarrassed, Ash had no words of response. He had lost all his dignity in the few sentences Paul had just spoken. He didn’t even remember this guy; were they good friends or acquaintances? All he knew now was that, he couldn’t look him in the face after hearing those words.

The silence soon became deafening after that, only broken by the burning fire, and Ash’s violent coughing and heavy breathing. Paul didn’t mind the silence, and he finished heating the soup silently. Paul eventually dished out two plastic bowls of soup, and helped Ash lean up against the cave wall so that he could try to eat his half.

Ash really didn’t feel hungry, and he didn’t want to vomit again, but even Pikachu was nagging at him to eat in his own little way. Paul told him to eat it slowly, and that it was more likely that he’d suffered a concussion instead of having a stomach bug.

While Paul ate his soup, he noticed Ash’s refusal to even look in his direction. He didn’t see any reason to elaborate on what had happen during the seizure, but Ash had obviously been affected by it so he offered his words of reassurance. “Don’t be an idiot! Shit happens! Finish that soup then get some rest!”

Ash took a while to realise what Paul was referring to, but even when it sunk in, he still felt embarrassed.

Once Ash had slowly struggled through at least half of his portion of soup, Paul helped him get a dry t-shirt and boxers on. Ash had cried out in agony when his leg was moved, but he had gone weak, languid and drowsy again now. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Paul had found Ash outside, and he was concerned that Ash was still showing destressing symptoms.

Laying Ash down to sleep, Paul lay another wet cloth over the trainer’s forehead. Ash’s temperature was still high, but Paul could tell it wasn’t as bad as before. Reggie would say some crap about – _‘a fever fights away the flu’_ , but he didn’t know if that was true in this situation. If Ash’s temperature got too high again, Paul feared that Ash would be fucked.

As Ash slept and Pikachu watched over him, Paul continued to think about basic needs like food, water, fire and dry clothes. Ideally, they needed to get to civilisation, but that would be impossible in this weather.

Paul took a packet of cigarettes from his bag and counted four left. Pikachu was still fast asleep with Ash, so he moved over to the cave entrance and sat down. He took out a single cigarette, placing it between his lips. After lighting it up he took a long draw, closing his eyes as he slowly blew out the smoke towards the logs, and thought about what he needed to do.

_‘Ash has Pokémon on him. I wonder if he has a water type that could assist with cleaning his muddy clothes, dirty boxers and my piss soaked sleeping bag?’_

Smoking his cigarette, he also wondered just how smart Pikachu actually was.

 _‘I suppose the best course of action would be to find out._ _We also need more kindle for the fire, it needs time to dry before it can be used, and with this rain-’_

Paul blew out more smoke and then noticed he was being stared at by a certain Pikachu. It was making its judgment on Paul’s smoking habit. “Yes, I smoke. Deal with it!” Pikachu shook his head but continued to stare, making Paul rather uncomfortable. “At least I don’t lick my own balls!” He told it. Pikachu looked offended at that, it huffed before laying back down, leaving Paul in peace to his own thoughts and his smoke.

When Paul had finished his nicotine fix, and stamped on the cigarette butt, he spoke directly to the Pikachu. “Pikachu? I need to see what pokémon Ash has. A water type might be able to help.”

Paul remembered that Ash used to have a Buizel – it might be useful, but then Paul didn’t think it would be able to hold up in this storm – that’s if Ash still even had it; it had been at least four years, and while he had the same pokémon as back then it was unlikely that Ash did.

Pikachu looked at Paul as if it was trying to work out his intentions. “Pi-kaaa?”

Paul raised an eyebrow at Pikachu. ‘ _I swear that rodent has a bloody superiority complex_.’ He thought to himself. “His clothes and my sleeping bag need cleaning, and we need more wood for the fire or we’ll freeze to death. Does he have a pokémon that can assist or not?” When Pikachu just continued to stared at him, he sighed. “Maybe your brain is too inferior to understand after all.” He told the dumb thing – thinking he would have to find out for himself or rely on his own pokémon. 

“Pi, Pikachu!” Pikachu shouted, insulted. He marched over to Ash’s pokéballs and found the one he wanted. Pressing the button with his tiny digits, he released Greninja.

“Gren!” Greninja confidently exclaimed, before he turned and grew concerned about the situation before him. “Ninja?”

Paul had never seen a Greninja before as he’d never been to Kalos, so he was standing there with his mouth open in shock – especially as he’d been showed up by that know-it-all Pikachu, who was now having a ‘conversation’ with it. He knew of Greninja’s, but nothing more than that that existed really. 

Pikachu pointed at Paul, and Greninja eyed him up and down – like it was trying to decide if it would attack him, kill him, or something else entirely. As the conversation between the two pokémon continued, Greninja knelt down besides Ash and placed his ‘hand’ on Ash’s head. Paul was just watching – nearly gaping, and wondering what the fuck they were saying or doing. Paul could have sworn there was a blue glow radiating from Greninja. 

Greninja looked concerned, but he eventually stood up and folded his arms. He turned to face Paul, standing there for a moment almost like it was thinking thoroughly, before suddenly offering a ‘hand’ to Paul.

Paul hesitated at first, but then he shook the Pokémon’s ‘hand’. To Paul, it was madness that Greninja had essentially formed an opinion of him and then decided if he would help or not from his own calculating analyses. Greninja looked and acted completely different from Ash’s usual pokémon. He was calm, focused and serious on his objectives. The whole shaking hand business was also bizarre – what Pokémon greeting someone in such a human way? 

Paul then noticed Pikachu staring at him, looking totally smug. Gritting his teeth, Paul ignored the electric rodent and turned to face Greninja with his composure reset and in place. He couldn’t believe he was about to have a bloody conversation with the water type pokémon in front of him – it was pathetic enough talking to Pikachu.

“So, your Greninja huh?” He confirmed. Greninja nodded calmly. “Water type?” Greninja nodded again, but then started his night slash blade. Frowning Paul asked. “Night-slash, right? So, you’re a dark type as well?” Greninja nodded once again and powered off his night-slash before it could be unleashed. “I see.” 

Paul explained to Greninja what needed to be done and why he’d asked for his help. He also mentioned that they needed wood for the fire. Before Paul could say anything else, as quick as a flash, Greninja had taken the dirty clothes and sleeping bag, and shoot out of the cave. Pikachu started laughing.

“Keep laughing and you can find your own food!” Paul growled at him as he fixed the logs back into place. He hoped Greninja knew what he was doing, but something told him that Greninja knew perfectly well what had to be done.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu warned, sparking up with static electricity.

Paul ignored Pikachu, and sat down close to Ash as he waited for Greninja to return. He would think about collecting wood in a while; the storm was still in full force outside but he had no choice, hopefully Greninja wouldn’t be too long. Paul removed the damp towel from Ash’s fore-head, and gently felt his skin – it was still too warm. He re-wet the hand towel and lay it back over Ash’s head, thinking about their options or lack of.

_'_ _Hang in there, Ash. The storm will pass soon and I’ll get you the help you need.  
_ _There’s something special about you! It’s only ever been you, you know, and I’ve never forgotten you.’_


	3. Hope

To Paul’s surprise, Greninja had not only washed what needed to be washed, but he’d also – single handedly, collected the branches and wood needed for the fire too. Paul quickly discovered that Greninja was quick and agile – even in the storm, like the winds didn’t affect him or he had the ability to cut right through the worst of it.

Greninja also showed initiative and intelligence – something that baffled and surprised Paul. The water-dark type had helped him prepare the branches and lay them out to dry, and without him even asking or mentioning anything, Greninja would fetch water, find berries and apples, and attend to Ash – keeping him cool and working in silence most of the time. Paul really started to like Greninja; he was calm, focused, and most likely a powerful pokémon. Paul found himself deep in thought, and certain memories rose to the surface of his mind.

_Torterra vs Greninja, now that would be an interesting battle.  
I haven’t battled since I beat the pyramid king Brandon, who asked me once again, “Why do you walk the pokémon path?” _

_I was so caught up in the past – Brandon was right about that, and that’s why I wouldn’t answer his question. I needed time to think, and I realized that in my mission to revenge my brother and prove to him I was better than him, I had forgot why I even became a trainer in the first place._

_I’m still wondering… is my inner strength still my ‘will’, and what is Ash’s inner strength?_

Pikachu, was still fussing over Ash and being nauseatingly cute, but even Paul couldn’t help but be in awe of the rodent’s intelligence the longer he was stuck with the rat. The damn thing reminded him of Ash in many ways: it was annoying for one thing, stubborn, and he bet Pikachu was just as energetic as Ash was. Paul knew some pokémon – especially those raised by people, could understand human language, but the level of understanding Pikachu and Greninja had was unbelievable. That was why Paul had somehow found himself, sleepily, playing a dumb game with Pikachu and Greninja. 

_‘I must have lost my god-damn mind, communicating with pokémon by asking yes-no questions – pathetic!’_

“Human concept of time – do you know what day of the week it is?” Paul asked, thinking that this question should at least confuse the know-it-all rodent. As Paul expected, Greninja shook his head in the negative, but Pikachu nodded his head eagerly. Paul scoffed disbelievingly.

“Think you’re so smart huh? Fine, tell me, is it Monday?” Paul asked, seeing as Pikachu could only answer yes or no. Pikachu shook his head in the negative, confidently.

“Thursday?” Paul asked, but again, Pikachu shook his head in the negative. Paul raised his eyebrows.

“Sunday?” Paul asked, and Pikachu nodded much to Paul’s amazement, for it was indeed Sunday.

Paul took a moment to process the fact that he’d been wrong in believing Pikachu wouldn’t know the days of the week. Maybe it was simply because Pikachu had been out of its pokéball for so damn long and had experienced the world right alongside Ash, learning more than the average pokémon would have otherwise.

Paul wondered if he dared to ask the next the question that came to his mind, but his curiosity won over. “Does Ash have a girlfriend?”

Both pokémon looked at each other and started laughing.

Paul was taken by surprised at their reaction and he frowned. Greninja was the first to gain his composure and tell Paul no by shaking its head. Pikachu was still rolling on the floor in fits.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Paul. 

Pikachu starting ‘talking’ – like Paul could understand a word it was saying, but then, Paul suddenly realised that he hadn’t asked a yes or no question for it to confirm or deny. Pikachu continued to laugh, and Paul had to hold back a chuckled when Pikachu pulled a face that indicated Ash was an idiot.

Paul sighed and was suddenly lost in thought again.

_‘Unless Pikachu is mistaken… why hasn’t Ash got a girlfriend? He certainly has the looks, and going by the memories I have of the obsidian-haired trainer, the young man formed friendships easily enough. I certainly aren’t gonna ask if he’s had any boyfriends. Ash doesn’t strike me as the gay type, yet he must have travelled with girls – like Dawn. I remember Dawn, she was always sticking her noes in where it didn’t belong, or asking irksome questions.’_

_Paul’s voice: “So how’s he doing?”_

_Dawn’s voice: “Wait… If you ask a question, don’t you want to hear the answer –– Want me to get him?”_

_Paul’s voice: “Please don’t, no need.”_

_Dawn’s voice: “Why did you ask about him then?”_

_Paul’s voice: “I-I don’t know.”_

_I knew exactly, but I wasn’t going to admit that. Instead I spun the truth._

_Paul’s voice: “I just don’t like him. He talks just like my brother – friends, trust. My brother says those things all the time too.”_

_Dawn’s voice: “But Paul, Ash isn’t Reggie. Ash is Ash and that’s that!”_

_‘Obviously! I was very well aware who Ash was. Yes, he was just like Reggie in many ways, but Ash had guts, he never quit, and he made me look forward to what came next – what he would do next. That’s why I liked Ash, but I hated him for the same reason’s Dawn had said. Ash was Ash!’_

_‘I wanted to know more about him – what he was doing, how he was doing? But, I wouldn’t – couldn’t admit it. I couldn’t stop thinking about him and that’s what I didn’t like.’_

_‘He surprised me in our battle at Sinnoh league too, and even after I left, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. How he’d proved me wrong, how he’d never given up and did what I couldn’t.’_

_‘I wanted to do what Reggie couldn’t do, and a part of me I wanted to do what Ash could!’_

* * *

Paul had been asleep – sitting up against the cave wall, close to where Ash was sleeping, but he’d been woken up by the obsidian-haired trainer’s mumbling. 

Ash was sweating in his sleep and seemed distressed. “Come on –– keep going!” The young man mumbled before screaming out and waking up suddenly. Ash was panting, coughing violently, and gasping desperate breaths where he could.

“Ash?” Paul rushed to his side, trying to hide his own panic as he helped Ash sit up.

“Argh! I have a Psyduck of a headache.” Ash mumbled lethargically once his coughing had subsided. He then felt his stomach churn dangerously, and the saliva production in his mouth increased rapidly.

Paul noticed Ash’s body language – the swallowing, the worried frown, and the wincing of disgust followed by the sudden pale complexion. 

Paul helped Ash as the young man vomited into the container just like before, and when Ash had finally finished retching, Paul made him sip some water before gently laying him back down.

Paul decided that Ash had most likely, just had a nightmare, so he didn’t ask any questions, and Ash had fallen instantly back to sleep after his upchuck. Paul sat there, tenderly wiping Ash’s sweaty brow and obsidian-black hair from his face with the cold towel. Pikachu had settled back down from his fussing – going back to sleep beside his trainer, and Greninja sat calmly breaking up branches – observing. 

Paul knew he shouldn’t let his emotions affect his actions, but as he passed the cold towel gently over Ash’s brow, he couldn’t help that his hands slowed, that his fingers lingered, or that he stared at such clear skin for far too long. Ash was out cold, and here he was taking advantage of that – staring and lingering in secret while Ash slept.

_‘Pathetic!’_

_‘Even ill he fucks with me. Ash is in a right state and yet it’s like I’ve been hit with attract and can’t think straight. The constant battle between doing what I need to do, and doing what I want-’_

_‘My will to stay strong is breaking around him – shattering.’_

* * *

Paul was the first to wake up the next morning, but to his confusion, there was another pokémon he hadn’t seen before that was currently sleeping besides Ash – Pikachu was still there, but he was on the other side of its trainer. The cave was already crowded enough as it was, but he blamed the damn yellow rat.

As Paul got up to start his normal morning routine inside the cave, the strange pokémon woke up. It greeted him as ‘Hawlucha’ and nodded its head at him. A few yes-no questions later revealed he was a flying-fighting type pokémon, and Paul also noted that it had some sort of pride complex going on; it did wrestling poses and held itself in a way that screamed braggart. 

Paul peered through the logs; the wind violent against the trees, the dissonance of rain loud and determined in its uproar, showed no signs of letting up. The sight was discouraging, and it fuelled the worry that was a constant weight over him. 

Paul’s food wouldn’t last past today. Ash only had noodles and chocolate – which was hardly suitable. The small quantity of berries and apples that Greninja had brought back were mostly given to the pokémon, but Paul have saved a couple of the apples.

Checking on Ash – who was still basically comatose and with a fever still, Paul went over everything he knew about the young man’s state. Concussion, memory loss, fever, flu, sickness, severe pain from injury, and the fact he wasn’t eating nor drinking enough… It was enough to assume that perhaps, Ash wouldn’t get better anytime soon without medical help. Pikachu, the damn know-it all-rodent, noticed Paul’s thinking face and questioned him.

“Pika-piii?” He asked, its head turned to the side. The other two pokémon turned to face Paul with questioning looks as well.

Paul sighed, deciding that it couldn’t hurt to explain the problem, even if he did feel ridiculous doing so. “Ash needs medicine and proper medical care, but he can’t be moved – especially not in this storm see. We don’t have much food left. Ash needs soup or broth which we don’t have enough of. The nearest town is probably still in Jhoto – a day’s walk away, but traveling there would be far too dangerous right now.” Paul explained looking to the cave entrance then over to Ash.

The pokémon quickly started a ‘conversation’ between themselves while Paul just watched.

It was beginning to sink in that Ash’s pokémon were very unique and intelligent. He was glad that he no longer reacted like a gaping fish to their strange behaviour and weird conversations, or the way they banded together to care for their trainer.

The pokémon eventually seemed to come to some conclusion between themselves, now Paul just had to work out what that was.

“Gren, Greninja!” Greninja stated pointing to entrance of the cave.

Paul shook his head. “I don’t-”

“Pika-pika pi!” Pikachu tried, waving his little arms around. Paul sighed, not understanding in the slightest, but then Pikachu bounded over to Paul’s bag and started rummaging around. 

“Hey!” He shouted at the rodent, but Pikachu had already found his journal and a pen before Paul could get to him. “Oh right, and what am I supposed to do? Write him a fucking poem!” He snapped, snatching back his plain black, leather bound journal. 

Before Paul could be scolded by Hawlucha and Pikachu however, they heard Ash moan and start to cough violently. He’d probably been woken up by the shouting, and everyone stayed silent as Paul and Pikachu went to his side. Ash’s coughing grew worse, and the young man gasped for air when his body allowed – wheezing and choking on his own mucus. It only proved Paul’s theory – Ash wasn’t getting any better.

“Ash?” Paul asked, inwardly cursing at the evident worry in his voice. He helped Ash to sit up, helping him sip from the water bottle. 

Ash, in his weak and drowsy state, leaned against Paul’s warm chest. His eyes looked up – brown and glowing with the flickering reflections of the fire, and he gave a weak smile up at Paul. “Hey, still as grumpy as ever.” His voice wheezed, hoarse and sore.

Paul couldn’t help the small smile of hope that flashed on his face for a second, re-running Ash’s words over in his mind _… as ever._ Did that mean Ash remembered him. “Do you remember?”

Ash barely whispered through his noisy breathing. “Yeah. Mostly.”

Paul gave a single chuckle. “Pathetic! Took you long enough.”

“I’m-” Ash coughed, clearing his throat before continuing. “I’m totally screwed here Paul. What’s you’re excuse?”

Paul sighed. “I don’t believe in excuses…” He paused before adding. “…but I’ll make an exception.”

Ash’s weak smile was still radiant, like he could hardly believe his ears. When Pikachu moved in their peripheral vision, Ash looked over and noticed Greninja and Hawlucha. “Hey guys, what-” Before he could finish his question, a coughing fit overcame him.

Paul noticed that Ash’s cough had become chesty – it crackled with unmoving mucus. He’d have to keep an eye on it; the last thing he wanted was for Ash to choke or something, but then, he didn’t know what to do anyway – he wasn’t a doctor.

“Rest!” He told Ash. “Greninja and Pikachu have been assisting me in watching over you. Hawlucha… I don’t actually know. He was out of his ball when I woke up see.” Paul explained.

Ash smiled faintly at his three loyal pokémon and lifted his hand in a feeble wave. Ash knew they would be worried about him.

Pikachu suddenly waved the pen that Paul had failed to retrieve, yelling and bounding closer. “Pika-pi, pikachu, chu pika-pi!”

Paul frowned at the annoying electric type, and scowled as Greninja took Paul’s journal from the top of _his_ bag – the audacity! Pikachu continued his ranting, pointing to the journal that Greninja held, and Paul was about to stop this nonsense when Ash gave a weak nod of his head.

Ash sighed in exhaustion, his eyes closing tiredly for a few seconds before he rasped. “Greninja… can you explain please?” Ash weakly placed his fist to his chest; his body still being supported up right by a befuddled Paul.

Greninja approached Ash slowly, and Pikachu moved out of the way. Ash touched one of Greninja’s ‘hands’ and closed his eyes - mirroring Greninja who did the same. There was a slight blue glow over their hands, and after a while, Greninja stood up and retreated to the other side of the cave – leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Paul?” Ash’s voice was breathy and weak, and Paul was seriously confused. “Greninja wants you to write – a list… he wants – to go get what… what we need.” Ash finished, falling into Paul hold completely, depleted of strength, and coughing once again.

Paul wanted to ask how he’d communicated with Greninja, but now was not the time. He laid Ash back down and told him to rest, staying with him the few minutes it took for Ash to fall back to sleep. Now Paul knew what the pokémon were trying to tell him, it seemed so obvious that he felt like an idiot for not understanding. He checked with Greninja that he was up for that – the storm was brutal outside, but Greninja was certain… and when Paul asked if he was fast, Greninja just nodded.

Paul wrote down a list of Ash’s symptoms, their circumstance and what they needed. He didn’t want to list too much – Greninja had to carry it back alone in this weather. Medicine and medical supplies were the most important necessity right now, followed by food and water.

Greninja eventually left, the note safely inside an old Ziplock bag Paul once had a sandwich in. Seeing as Ash’s rucksack had been emptied of its contents, Greninja had accepted that too so that he could carry the supplies back easily.

* * *

With the logs firmly back in place after Greninja’s exit, and the fire crackling away, Paul was left to his thoughts while the other two pokémon watched over a sleeping Ash Ketchum. 

Paul had been tracking Ash’s water intake, and he’d noted that Ash had only drunk one bottle of water in two days; with Ash’s vomiting and sweating, that wasn’t nearly enough fluids – even if you count the half a bowl of soup. It was worrying.

Greninja had filled the empty water bottles with rain water yesterday, and getting Ash to drink was going to have to be priority. If he was honest, he was also anxious about Ash’s need to urinate; the young man couldn’t stand, and moving him was going to be difficult, not to mention that Ash was in such a comatose and lethargic state that Paul worried he wouldn’t recognise the need to go – or be capable of doing so himself. The fact that Ash hadn’t emptied his bladder in nearly twenty-four hours – not since the seizure, was evidence enough of his dehydration.

After some careful thought, Paul came up with one idea he didn’t think was too crazy.

“Pikachu!” He called, waking up the small pokémon and hating that he was talking to the damn thing again. “I need to dig a small deep hole in the ground, here.” He pointed to a space right next to where Ash was sleeping. “Aggron is too big to come out. Does Ash have any pokémon that can use dig?”

Pikachu thought for a moment, then Paul saw the exact moment the damn thing had a light bulb moment. He watched as Pikachu looked at Ash’s pokéballs, found the one he wanted, and then released it.

“Lycanroc!” It stated, before standing alert and confused.

Just like Ash’s other pokémon, the damn dog thing had a ‘conversation’ with Pikachu, ignoring Paul completely. Paul was realising that, with Ash incapacitated, Pikachu seemed to be their leader – sickening!

Paul watched as Lycanroc licked Ash’s face gently, and looked at its trainer with ridiculously sad green eyes. More pokémon conversation then passed between Lycanroc, Pikachu and Hawlucha, before Pikachu pointed to the area Paul had previously told Pikachu about.

“A Lycanroc huh? So, you’re a ground type?” Paul assumed, but Pikachu and Lycanroc shook their heads. “Well you must have learnt dig attack then.” Paul concluded.

Pikachu face palmed. “Pika-pi.”

Pikachu’s unamused voice and the shaking of its his head – indicating that Paul was an idiot, frustrated him, but before Paul could argue, Lycanroc had simply started digging. It wasn’t an attack, and that’s when Paul realised… it was simply the Pokémon’s instincts to dig. He managed to contain his scowl at being shown up by the bloody rodent, again, and explained what he wanted Lycanroc to do once more. 

With help from Pikachu and Lycanroc, Paul was now looking at a small trench in the ground beside Ash’s sleeping bag - about fourteen inches deep, nine inches long and not very wide. He was happy with it, but made a mental note not to forget it was there and accidentally stick his foot down the hole. He thanked Lycanroc, who to his relief, agreed to return back to his pokéball.

Pikachu wanted to know what the hole was for, but Paul just said, “You’ll see.”

* * *

By noon, Paul decided to wake Ash and get some fluid into him. He knew that Ash was in a lot of pain and it wasn’t easy to witness, but he also admired how well Ash was fighting – not only the illness, but also the agony he was in during the moments he was conscious. Ash was a fighter, if anyone could get through this, it would be him!

However, waking Ash up, sitting him up, and making him drink, was harder than he thought it was going to be. Ash was so comatose and lethargic that Paul feared for Ash’s health, but he persisted and remained unusually patiently, slowly encouraging the obsidian-haired trainer to drink; If he went too fast, the water would just dribble out of Ash’s mouth.

Paul was determined to get at least three bottles of water into Ash in a sixteen-hour period, then let him sleep a solid eight hours during the night without being disturbed. More water then that would be great but he had to start somewhere. He had planned to make Ash drink about 100ml – approximately one fifth of a bottle, every hour. Paul had even meticulously marked the 500ml bottles into five equal sections.

Paul had decided that he – himself, would have been fine with less water if it came to it. Ash _needed_ to keep hydrated far more then himself, however, Froslass had learnt a new trick and he suspected Pikachu had something to do with that. Froslass would now freeze the rain as it fell and bring back handfuls of ice. The ice was melted in a saucepan, and then used as fresh drinking or cleaning water. 

* * *

It was nearly four pm, and during a coughing fit, when Ash woke up next. He was still extremely lethargic, but awake enough to speak at least – albeit with extreme difficultly. Ash’s voice was barely a whisper, hoarse, weak and broken up with heavy breathing and coughing spasms.

Paul sat Ash up against a smaller log, and was currently taking advantage of his conscious state.

“Do you feel sick?” Paul asked when Ash refused to drink more water.

“No, not right now.” He croaked weakly.

“Then you should eat.” Paul immediately starting to heat up about one third of the last can of soup that was left.

“Thank-you.” Ash breathed.

“For what?” Paul frowned.

“Everything!” Ash answered.

Paul assumed Ash was talking about looking after him and saving his life, but a small part wondered if it was deeper then that.

With the soup heating slowly on the small fire, Paul watched Ash as he struggled to stay conscious – slipping back into his comatose and extremely lethargic state. Paul then also noticed how Ash’s hand slipped from his groin area as he dozed off, only to jump back as its owner groaned and winced.

Having made the obvious connection, Paul walked over to Ash and knelt down on the young man’s left side, uncovering his legs from the sleeping bag. “Come on, you need to piss!” He bluntly stated.

Paul gently rolled Ash onto his right side, carefully trying not to jar his broken right leg, and slowly shifted his body forward – lining Ash’s waist up with the small trench. 

Ash whimpered and cried out as his leg was moved – even the slightest movement to his leg obviously caused him such blinding pain. Ash still seemed far too confused, which made everything worse, and when Paul tried to encourage him to remove his manhood from his pants and urinate into the hole, Ash just groaned and winced – his breathing fast and erratic.

The sounds of Ash in agony was painfully hard to listen to, they tugged at Paul’s hardened heart and made him feel like he was being cut into pieces, but then Ash started to go limp and unconscious again, and Paul was trying to stay composed and patient. 

“Stay with me Ash!” Paul told him, his voice nearly broke and he had to try and swallow the lump in his throat. He patted Ash’s shoulder. “Ash!”

Pikachu was hovering, looking lost, and Hawlucha stood there as if ready to protect his trainer. Ash’s breathing still hadn’t settled, and a nasty coughing fit shock his entire body hard.

Paul knew Ash was in no fit state to help himself, but he was going to try until he noticed the wet patch forming on Ash’s boxers. Cursing at himself, he did the only thing that felt right in the circumstances. He quickly put his hand into Ash’s boxers and directed the urine-spurting cock into the hole and held it there.

Ash continued coughing his lungs up, and Paul assumed it was the hard coughing that had forced his stretched bladder to give way under the stress. Despite his embarrassment, he was somewhat relieved that Ash’s bladder continued to void even after the coughing had settled to random coughs.

Ash was only slightly aware of his situation; he first felt immense relief as the pain in his bladder eased away, but then he remembered the cave. Mortification and panic flooded him at the belief that he must have been pissing himself. He didn’t have the energy to fight, and once he’d started going, he just couldn’t stop.

Paul noticed Ash’s panic. “Relax! You can’t help it! You have to keep drinking so you’re going to have to piss eventually.” Paul assured him in his own caring way. “Just make sure you finish going!”

Ash’s mortification hit new heights when he realised that Paul was holding his cock, but the lethargic feeling was overwhelming. He forgot why he was mortified, and he found himself drifting in and out of awareness. The energy that he had used fighting the pain and healing, had drained him. Everything was a jumble of fragments and feelings. He felt his body shift and move, the pain soared, and then he could feel warmth that he turned into and clutched desperately. 

Paul’s emotions were in chaos. He had rolled Ash back onto the sleeping bag, but the obsidian-haired trainer had grabbed onto him and rested his head onto Paul’s lap. 

_‘Ash is nearly hugging me and I have a piss covered hand from handling his cock! What a fucking shit situation… but… Oh Arceus! I was just touching Ash’s cock… Fuck! I shouldn’t have done that.”_

Paul knew he’d had no choice really, he’d only been trying to help, but now he couldn’t forget the feel of it in his hand – the velvet smooth skin and the weight of the generous sized organ. He’d never touched another cock before, and it was- 

Paul gulped and tried to think of something else. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the sounds of the storm outside, but his mind kept going back to the feeling of Ash’s dick in his hand.

He breathed, noticing that Ash was asleep again, and gently laid the young man’s head down onto the pillow. Now that Ash’s head was no longer in his lap, he observed the man before him and realised he would have to remove Ash’s pants.

As Paul slipped the wet underwear down Ash’s legs, and carefully over his broken calf, he felt his sexual attraction hardening traitorously. ‘ _Fuck! I need to get a grip on myself before I get too fucking hard. I’m already fucking frustrated and pent up as it is.’_

“Pika-pi?” Pikachu asked in concern.

Hawlucha and Pikachu had been extremely concerned during the whole ordeal, but he was thankful that they’d stayed out of his way. Paul had been too concerned at the task in hand, and on his own dilemma, that he’d forgot they’d been watching. Paul was however, secretly thankful to Pikachu for distracting him right then.

“Ash will be fine!” Paul assured them as he worked on cleaning Ash up, but honestly, he didn’t know that. He just hoped that Ash would be.

The soup was soon ready, and as much as Paul wanted to let Ash sleep, he also wanted him to eat. “I’m sorry, but you need to wake up.” He coaxed, sitting the obsidian-haired trainer up against the small log. “Ash! Stay with me a little longer.”

Paul eventually managed to get Ash to eat a small amount of tomato soup, and had essentially forced him to sip more water before allowing the young man to sleep.

Paul then sat watching Hawlucha. The strange Pokémon sat by the cave entrance and looked out through the gaps like he was waiting for something or someone. Pikachu was checking the wet towel on Ash’s head, and keeping a dedicated watch on his trainer. Paul leaned against the cave wall not far from Ash’s side. He felt bad for Ash’s situation, and a part of himself didn’t want to complain, but the truth was… he was losing his patience.

The storm wasn’t showing any sign of improvement, he had no idea if Greninja would be successful or if he would be able to return to them, and Ash’s wasn’t getting any better. On top of that, he hadn’t eaten anything but an apple and one of Ash’s chocolate bars, he’d only drunk a little water, and he was bored. The lack of exercise was driving him crazy as he was used to long walks, running or working out. He was sexually pent up as well, and being stuck caring for Ash was not making it any easier. He wanted a god damn smoke, but only had three left so he would wait until later at least. For now, all he could do was help Pikachu keep Ash’s temperature down, hope that Ash didn’t get worse, hope the storm passed in time, and hope that Greninja got back soon. 

There was a lot riding on hope.


	4. Emotional battle

It was dark inside the cave, the fire having consumed its materials and died out completely. It was about three am, Tuesday morning, and everyone was sleeping. Hawlucha had returned to its pokéball, and Greninja hadn’t returned to them yet. Pikachu was asleep next to Ash – as always, and Paul had been able to use his sleeping bag for the first time since Saturday and was currently sleeping. 

Ash had started mumbling in distress as he slept, the sounds he made were reflecting his pain – both physically and mentally. Moving his head from side to side, his arms moved and he was breathing as if he'd been running. His actions and sounds had woken up Pikachu, who in turn, had started calling out and trying to wake up Paul.

Something wasn’t right, and Paul woke up with a start and cursed under his breath; he couldn’t see and he didn’t know what to do. Being stuck in the storm was bad enough, but being woken up to attend his ‘carer duties’ was not what he signed up for, especially when someone’s life was on the line, and especially when that someone was Ash Ketchum.

“I can’t see! Calm down!” Paul commanded the electric type. “The fire wasn’t supposed to go out completely, damn it!”

Pikachu moved away from Ash and used his static ability, providing the cave with a faint amount of yellow light - enough for Paul to see and quickly check on Ash.

Paul could feel Ash burning up – the heat radiating under his hand and the sweat trickling down the trainer’s face. He quickly unzipped the sleeping bag all the way and uncovered Ash’s body. Paul hastily called out Froslass – to help prepare the damp cold towels so he could lay them over Ash’s head and chest. Ash seemed to calm a fraction, but he was still mumbling incoherently when Paul striped him of his sweat soaked t-shirt. The fact that this was an emergency, meant Paul had no time to dwell on his emotions towards the now naked trainer.

Paul rushed to get the fire going so that they had light within the cave, and so that Pikachu could stop using his static. Paul quickly sent Froslass out for ice, careful of the logs so that the fire wasn’t disturbed. Once Froslass returned, they used the ice to help cool Ash down, but it was too late … Ash had started convulsing again.

Paul turned Ash onto his side in case he vomited, and a worried Pikachu managed to keep it together enough to help support his trainer’s head. Ash didn’t vomit this time but he still ended up loosing control of his bladder. The angle Ash was on – on his side, meant that the urine went on the floor of the cave, trickling into the small trench. Paul was able to move the sleeping bag to prevent it from getting wet as some of the urine pooled onto the cave floor. 

It was emotionally heart wrenching to watch Ash in such a state, and Paul knew he could _never_ get used to seeing anyone in this condition. He felt like a dagger had pierced his heart in places he never even knew existed. The nauseating, sickening feeling bubbled in his stomach, but when he remembered to breath, he managed to pushed down the nausea this time.

When Ash went still, Paul laid him down on his back and placed the cold towel back onto his head. He covered Ash’s lower region with another towel, and only then did he allow himself a moment to swear a list of curses that Pikachu had never even heard of.

Pikachu was looking between Ash and Paul nervously, unsure of what to do and feeling helpless. Paul knew that he – himself, had a hard time watching Ash fitting, but he would never admit that, so he felt bad for Pikachu; if it was hard on him, then he could only imagine what the electric rodent must be feeling. Pikachu would just have to pull it together like himself, and stay hopeful that things would turn around for them soon. 

“His fever is getting worse. There’s nothing we can do except keep him cool and wait. I’m sure he will be fine.” Paul didn’t really do comfort, but he hoped his effort helped at least a little. He wanted to believe that Ash would be okay, but the cold truth was that he didn’t know either way, and he could only watch as Ash battled with invisible demons. There was little – if anything, that he could do except wait and hope that Ash was strong enough to fight.

He snatched his cigarette packet from his bag, and popped one of his cigarettes into his mouth. Putting the lighter into his trouser pocket, Paul went back to check the cold towel on Ash’s head. He managed to prepare another face cloth – thanks to Froslass, that was used to wipe Ash’s body down and keep him cool. Paul showed Pikachu what to do, who took over for him and continued dabbing Ash down with his tiny paws. Only then, did Paul move over to the cave entrance and light his smoke. He took a big draw on his cigarette, blowing out slowly, and calming himself down. He closed his stinging, dampened eyes as he took another deep draw.

_‘Come on Ash! You never give up so you don’t you dare start now! I really hope your Greninja knows what he’s doing. I can’t lose you - I won’t loss you! Even if I can’t have you, I don’t think I’d do so well if you succumbed to illness and injury… especially under my useless care.’_

* * *

After Paul’s smoke, Pikachu and himself had continued tending to Ash, to keep him cool. Ash’s body had started shivering, but Paul didn’t know whether to cover him up or not. Ash’s leg had also shown signs of bleeding again, so Paul had tended to it as best as he could before wrapping it back up – the bleeding had stopped, but the injury still looked too open, bruised, swollen, painful and angry. Ash still had colour in his foot however, so Paul assumed that to be a good sign, and he was quite sure he had seen Ash move his toes.

Paul managed to stay awake for a few hours to watch over Ash, fearful of what would happen if he slept, but as he hadn’t slept much at all, he’d fallen back to sleep against the cave wall beside the obsidian-haired man. Pikachu had stayed awake, constantly fussing or watching over his trainer.

It was about ten am when Paul was woken up by Pikachu again, but this time it was with some better news; Greninja had returned. Greninja looked tired and worn out, but he put on a brave front and nodded respectfully to Paul.

Paul was impressed that Greninja had returned with two full bags – Ash’s back pack, and another thick hiking/ranger type bag. He signed in relief as he went through the contents: two extra towels, four face cloths, a first aid kit including bandages and antiseptic cleaning solution, antibiotic tablets, pain-reliving medication that would also help lower a fever, Ten energy bars, six tins of soup, six packets of crisps, two large bags of trial mix and ten bottles of water. There were also instructions, informing Paul of the best course of action in treating Ash, and a note assuring them that rescue would be arriving as soon as it was safe to get through. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be for at least two more days due to the intensity of the storm.

Eating an energy bar, after giving one to Pikachu and one to Greninja, Paul read the instructions and got to work treating Ash’s leg whilst the man was still asleep. Paul was worried that Ash didn’t wake up, especially as he sprayed the antiseptic solution around the open break, and cleaned it to the best of his ability, but it allowed him to do the job easier. He then bandaged it up properly, just as the instructions had advised for an open break – he just hoped his first make-shift bandage with his cut trousers, hadn’t done any damage due to his lack of medical training. 

* * *

Paul finally felt like he could breath some. Ash wasn’t out of the woods yet, but he had instructions from a medical practitioner, medication for Ash, food and bottled water, and he knew that help would arrive as soon as possible. He’d let Ash sleep until noon, but then he’d insisted that Ash needed to wake up.

It took ages to get Ash conscious enough to take the medication and drink the water, he was too comatose to stay awake. Paul figured that sleep was for the best, and as long as Ash got enough water and took his medication then he’d leave him to sleep.

Every hour Paul would wake him up and get him to drink, and then let him sleep again. The medication had brought down Ash’s temperature, so Paul had put a top back on him. He decided to leave Ash’s bottom half nude – for practical purposes, but he had placed the towel back over Ash’s lower region – for his own benefit more than anything.

As six pm rolled around, Paul woke Ash up for his second set of medication and his hourly water. He’d made Ash some soup, but the obsidian-haired man had only taken a small amount of it. It had worried Paul that Ash had hardly eaten at all, but Pikachu ended up eyeing the tomato soup until Paul told him he could finish it.

By ten pm, Ash had finally decided to join the living. He was still groggy and wavering in and out of sleep, but Paul was rejoicing inside that things looked brighter – less dire. Paul sat Ash up against the log, and helped him drink some water. 

After an awkward moment that started with Ash’s need to urinate again – in which thankfully, a seriously blushing Ash had managed to sort out himself with minimal help – Ash had finally agreed to eat.

Paul prepared some more soup, this time it was cream of chicken soup, and Ash ate with little aid. After they’d eaten, Ash seemed more awake. Paul was so relieved that the young man was feeling better, but he grew more self-conscious because Ash kept staring at him.

“What?” Asked Paul, trying not to come across as a jerk.

He wondered why Ash kept looking at him like he was questioning his own eye sight. It was as if Ash couldn’t believe Paul of all people, was looking after him. And alright, so he wouldn’t normally, but this wasn’t normal circumstances now was it. In fact, Paul had resigned himself to never seeing Ash again after they’d parted in Sinnoh – it was just too difficult to cross paths with the one thing you really wanted yet couldn’t have.

“Nothing.” Ash whispered hoarsely, looking away. He then went into another coughing spasm, holding his chest in pain.

“You okay?” Paul asked, instantly regretting asking such a dumb question. He hated idiots that asked obvious questions and now he was doing it. Ash really did have an effect on him.

“Mhmm.” Ash nodded. “Tired.” 

“You should lay down.” Paul told him, going over to help Ash lay back down.

Ash noticed that Paul’s arms was kind, gentle and attentive, yet he was strong and firm at the same time. There was something about the way Paul looked at him that he couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was the illness clouding his mind, but Paul seemed actually worried about him… like he cared for him. It was unusual coming from Paul of all people, especially when he placed the cold wet towel onto his head and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. For a moment, Paul had caught his gaze and Ash swore he saw more to Paul in that brief moment, a fleeting moment before Paul quickly looked away.

“Get some more rest.” Paul instructed, moving away from him. Ash noticed the brief glint of awkwardness – and maybe embarrassment in Paul’s eyes and body language, but it was barely there and he could have been mistaken. 

“Paul? What happened, why are we still here? How long?” Ash asked, wanting to know what’s been going on and why they were still in the cave. Even though he could still hear the storm, he wanted answers.

Paul sighed and took a moment to think of the quickest answer. “I found you out there see –– Saturday afternoon. It’s now Tuesday night. We’re between Jhoto and Kanto region, although I think we are closer to Jhoto in the Old Fall Cave. The storm should pass in a couple of days. People know where we are and will come for you when it’s safe to get through. Greninja got a letter to them when he left to get supplies and medication. Don’t worry about it, you just work on getting better.” 

After taking a while to process that information, Ash looked over to Paul again. “What about you? What have you been doing since you left? Did you beat Brandon?” Ash asked sleepily.

“I did. After the Sinnoh league I challenged him again… but I obviously wasn’t ready then. A year later, I challenged him a third time and managed to win.” Paul told Ash. Thinking back to how he’d humiliated himself the second time against Brandon, and how he’d left and grew more determined than ever to prove he could do it.

“That’s great Paul!” Ash gave him a genuine yet small smile.

Paul felt a sense of warmth that Ash was happy of something he’d achieved. He didn’t know why, he’d never looked for praise or self-worth from others – he didn’t need nor care for others to be happy with what he did, except maybe his brother to a very low degree.

“What brought you to Jhoto?” Ash wondered. Paul lived in Sinnoh, and Ash knew he’d already beaten the gyms in Jhoto and Kanto – it was on his data record at the Sinnoh league, data that you could view about the trainers you were due to battle, and he was sure that Paul had mentioned it when Cynthia had been treating Paul’s pokémon about four years ago. 

“Reggie! The git made me take a Misdreavus to Morty at the Ecruteak City Gym. He wanted one and I was the delivery boy.” Paul explained. Paul hadn’t really minded the chance to get away from home for a while, and he could never blame Reggie – not really, but the git had been the one to send him, and now he was _having the time of his life_. 

“Wow, a Misdreavus! How is Reggie?” Ash wondered. Reggie had been a great breeder, and he was so different to his younger brother. Reggie was warm, welcoming and kind, whereas Paul always looked like someone had wronged him personally. Ash had always liked Reggie, and seeing as how Reggie had taken care of Paul, Ash had always believed that Paul wasn’t as bad as he projected – how could he be when Reggie was kind and obviously close to his brother.

“He’s fine. Busy!” Paul told him, agitated and wondering what was with all the questions. It all seemed like small talk to him, and small talk was for sad lonely people who needed to make friends. “You really should get some rest!”

“I like hearing your voice.” Ash’s sleepy voice almost whispered.

Paul was shocked at first, but he wondered if he was reading too much into Ash’s words. His voice was deep, but he felt there was nothing special about it. Hearing that Ash liked it was not only confusing but it also played with him on an emotional level.

Ash’s voice had changed since Sinnoh – it sounded deeper, but he couldn’t be sure because the illness made it hoarse and breathless. He looked over at Ash and it looked like he’d gone back to sleep. Paul went over to check that Ash’s legs were covered, and to make sure his temperature was still down. 

“Paul?” Ash barely whispered; his eyes still closed. “Do you know, this is first time we’ve had a proper conversation, and –– thank you.” Ash said as he slipped into a deep slumber. Paul’s lips curled slightly at the edges.

_‘Not exactly a conversation – fucking small talk! It’s a shame we couldn’t talk under better circumstances though. Once we get out of here Ash, I doubt our paths will cross again.’_

_‘Ash is Ash, and that’s that.’ Dawns voice echoed in his mind._

_‘You aren’t like me Ash. If I tell you the truth… I’d just embarrass myself. No! You have your own path to lead and I am not a part of it. Even if I really wanted to be, it won’t happen. I can’t keep living in the past and hoping for the impossible. I won’t become an idiot waiting for something I can’t have._

* * *

When morning came and Paul had woken up, Ash was already awake and talking to Pikachu and Greninja. His voice was still bad, and the coughing intervals sounded painful and chesty, but he was at least talking again. Paul found himself listening. 

“I hope you’ve been good for Paul. I always knew he had a good heart really. It’s nice of him to look out for us, right?” Ash said thinking back to how others would tell him to give up on the guy. No matter how grumpy or angry Paul got, or how he treated his pokémon, Ash could always see that there was something better beneath the shell. Brock had always told him that he saw the good in people. 

“Pi pika chu!” Pikachu nodded vigorously. Greninja nodded once.

Paul cursed himself for being such a ‘hormonal girl’ when he felt butterflies – _butterflies_ in his stomach at Ash’s words. Ash’s gratitude and ability to see the better part of him felt like a warm ball of light had absorbed itself into his chest – and wasn’t that just a nauseatingly sweet sentiment. Paul’s thoughts were cut off however, when he heard Ash grunt in pain. 

Paul was about to get up when heard a pill bottle rattle. He looked over and caught sight of Pikachu handing Ash the small bottle of pain relief.

 _‘That damn rodent has more intelligence that is normal_!’ Paul thought as got up.

Ash greeted him cheerfully. “Morning.”

Paul just nodded. Handing him a bottle of water and his antibiotics, and told him to keep his fluids up.

* * *

Not much was said that morning – or that afternoon. Ash would talk to his pokémon when he wasn’t sleeping. Paul, Pikachu and Greninja tended to Ash’s every need or did routine things, such as tending to the fire and collecting water from the rain. Small talk and briefly exchanged sentences were all that was passed between Ash and Paul, and whenever Ash asked something – or spoke albeit hoarsely and breathless, Paul would give him quick short answers and then go mute.

It was driving Ash crazy being stuck in one place in the quiet, with only the noise of the storm or the fire to break the silence. If he wasn’t still a little drowsy from being sick – and kept nodding off at odd intervals, he would have found it even worse. The medication kept his pain down, but the fact that Paul seemed to be avoiding conversation now and wouldn’t even look at him, was bothering him more then his leg or illness to be honest. He knew what Paul was like, but this felt different. It was almost like Paul was disgusted with him … or he was angry about something?

By early evening he just couldn’t take it no more. Ash had been awake for a few hours and had just finished his soup. Paul was sitting away from him, his hands in his jacket pockets and his eyes closed. Occasionally, Paul would open his eyes and glance over at him or something, and then he’d close them again. Ash couldn’t help but feel like he had done something wrong… perhaps Paul hated the idea of looking after someone – being stuck caring for him couldn’t be easy.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me Paul.” Ash said. He was sitting up against the small log, Pikachu asleep in his lap, and his soup over to one side finished.

Paul didn’t move, he didn’t even open his eyes, and all he said was, “It’s fine.”

“Paul? Did I do something wrong?” Ash asked. He was hesitant, but he would rather be shouted at then sit in this awkward silence. Paul didn’t answer, and that felt worse.

Paul however, was thinking about Ash’s question. Yes! Ash had done something wrong. He’d gone and gotten himself hurt by being a fucking idiot, and had in turn, gotten himself stuck in cave with him.

_‘Ash was Ash…’_

That, to Paul, was also something else that was wrong. Paul couldn’t look after Ash as easily now that he was awake more often, because hiding a secret from someone is a lot easier when said someone isn’t conscious. Pretending not to be bothered is a lot more confusing, and much harder than Paul realised, and his emotions and cares were getting tied in knots. He felt like a fucking Combee trying to stay away from pollen, and then having to act casual and normal around a summer garden filled with flowers blowing enticingly in the wind in front of it.

“Paul?” Ash demanded, before coughing harshly.

Ash was coughing really bad, and it sounded like he was about to start coughing up a load of shit. Paul quickly lost his train of thought, stood up almost unconsciously like a mother to a crying child, and quickly found a clean face cloth. He handing it to Ash to cough in.

Ash took it, and just as Paul had predicted, the obsidian-haired man winced at the green shit he’d just coughing up. Paul stood there observing him, making sure that he was okay, but he kept his distance for his own emotional wellbeing.

Paul felt guilty for his thoughts a moment ago. He was pissed off, bored, and fighting a raging sea of emotions… but, taking it out on Ash wasn’t going to make this any easier. Ash was injured and unwell, and Paul was pretty certain he never meant to get himself stuck in the cave with him.

He blamed Ash for being Ash. He couldn’t understand his own fascination and attraction to the trainer, but it was undeniable how badly he had one – how badly he wanted to taste the obsidian-haired man he was so opposite with. From what Paul remembered, Ash always acted like he was on a sugar rush, always chirpy and smiling, always bent on hope and friendship, the total opposite of Paul. If he could change just one thing about Ash, he knew exactly what it would be – and it wasn’t his personality.

After his coughing fit, Ash looked up at Paul and noticed how he seemed lost in thought. Ash looked at his eyes, waiting for Paul to say something – anything! Paul finally noticed Ash looking at him and just walked away, sitting back down where he was moments ago with a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked him.

“Nothing!” Paul sighed again. So much was bothering him, but he wasn’t going to come clean anytime soon – especially not when the one causing the problem was the one asking the question. Paul had decided that being away from Ash as much as possible, and keeping his mind on anything but the trainer, was for the best. Talking to him just made it harder, and he wished Ash would stop trying to make small talk.

“You never answered me Paul. D-Did I do something wrong? You won’t talk to me.”

“Nothing to talk about.” Paul answered, eyes closed, without so much as a sideward glance in Ash’s direction.

“Anything is better than sitting here in silence. We could talk about the–”

“If you say the weather –– I _will_ strangle you.” Paul’s cold voice halted Ash.

It wasn’t what Ash was going to say, but there was a warning in Paul’s voice, a warning for Ash to shut the fuck up! 

Ash didn’t try and communicate with Paul again after that. He just fussed Pikachu who was asleep in his lap, and got lost in his own thoughts. He thought about his mum – how worried she’d be about him seeing as he hadn’t been in contact, and he was meant to be home by now. He thought about the Veil conference in the Belitose region – how he’d come first, and how hard the competitors were… especially the final battle with a girl named Akari. His mind wondered to many things, time went by quickly without him noticing, but he still felt lonely. The pain – physical and mental, was harder to ignore when he wasn’t distracted or doing something. 

It was getting late when Paul helped a dozing Ash lay back down to sleep. Ash just thanked Paul, watching the plum-purple haired man make sure his sleeping bag was done up around his body, checked that he was comfortable, had taken his medication and wasn’t running a fever.

Ash didn’t get the contrast between how much Paul seemed worried about him – the care and attention he put into making sure he was okay, and then the cold front he’d been subjected to earlier. He tried to read Paul, but it was impossible – the guy seemed to have a thick hundred-foot wall around him that was impenetrable.

Ash knew he hadn’t tried _that_ hard – he didn’t have the energy or will to get into heated discussions right now, but he’d decided that he wanted to know what Paul’s deal was. He decided that when tomorrow came he would ask him, no matter the consequence.


	5. Anguish of misconception

According to Paul, it was now Thursday, so the storm had lasted for five days so far – since it started that is. To Ash’s ears, it currently sounded less violent… so, hopefully it was passing. He’d woken up once already that morning, but had returned to sleep after an hour or so, and when he’d woken up again Paul had encouraged him to eat more soup.

Soup, it was all that his throat would allow him to swallow, and even that hurt. He just didn’t have much of an appetite at all to be honest – if Paul wasn’t basically forcing him to eat, he wouldn’t haven’t eaten period. That was strange for Ash, because he had an appetite close to that of a Snorlax and he never turned down food.

Ash noticed that Paul would only eat the trial mix, protein bars or noodles. He swore that they were his noodles, but he assumed Paul didn’t want to eat the soup because it was all that Ash _could_ eat, so it didn’t bother him at all if they were his – he understood the situation they were in and he owed Paul his life. Ash found it rather sweet actually, that Paul was thinking about what he needed and adjusting the supplies accordingly.

Observing, that was all he’d been doing today so far. He’d been watching Paul – now that he wasn’t delirious or whatever. His memories of the last few days were fuzzy, just random feelings, sounds, and blurry pieces of random memory. Observing and thinking in silence – because Paul still wasn’t talking to him. It allowed him to try and clean up his mind, but he was still unwell, still feeling out of sorts.

Ash had also been working up the courage to outright ask Paul what his deal was, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Paul still didn’t really say anything to him, and he was still sitting as far away as the cave would allow. Paul wouldn’t even look at him unless he had to. Ash couldn’t figure out what he’d done, maybe it was Paul being Paul, but… something still felt like it was more than that.

It was late afternoon before Ash finally built up the courage to say anything. So, after sitting in silence for ages, Ash bit the bullet and opened his mouth. “The weather seems quieter. Do you think it’s dying down?” His voice was still hoarse and rough, and remembering how Paul had threatened to strangle him if he mentioned the weather, he was taking a risk.

Paul looked towards Ash sharply, then slowly turned his gaze towards the cave exit. “Perhaps. Now you mention it, it does seem to be pissing off finally – slowly.”

“That’s good right? Means we should be able to get out of here real soon.” Ash smiled, hoping Paul was more up to talking then he’d been before. Paul still seemed like he had a stick up his arse, but that was just Paul’s way, or so he hoped.

Paul just looked at him once and then closed his eyes again. Ash sighed as Paul just sat there in silence – his hands in his pockets and ignoring him again. “You really don’t want to talk huh? Seriously, have I pissed you off or something?” Ash asked rather bluntly this time, feeling a little ashamed that Paul’s ignorance was bothering him so much.

Paul’s head shot up and he stared at Ash, he’d never heard the trainer swear before and it threw him. The Ash he knew had a childish temper sometimes, but no matter how much shit he’d thrown at the obsidian-haired trainer in the past, he’d still never heard the young man swear at him. Come to think of it, Ash hadn’t even used that language against that ‘Team rocket’ when they’d tried to take his Pikachu. “Since when do you swear?” Was all Paul asked.

Ash assumed that Paul was avoiding his question. “Since I got stuck in a fucking storm and had my leg crushed by a tree maybe. Since I don’t get why my only human companion refuses to talk to me, and just fucking sits there ignoring me.” Ash rasped out, his last few words breaking as his voice strained before a coughing fit broke out.

“Trying to shout at me when you can’t even talk straight – Idiot!” Paul scolded, trying to hide the concern in his voice and feelings by acting like he didn’t care. He had to force himself to stay put, instead of rushing to his aid like his instincts wanted him to. Pikachu gave him daggers as the rat handed Ash a bottle of water, far too concerned and dotting on its trainer. Honestly though, Paul was glad that Pikachu was helping Ash because it meant that he didn’t have to. 

When Ash finally stopped coughing, he took the bottle of water from Pikachu and thanked him for it. Ash had noticed Paul’s hidden concerned – even if he was hiding behind harsh words. That concern wouldn’t have been obvious to many people, but… Ash had sniffed it out. It confused him even more though.

Taking a sip of his water – to please Pikachu more than anything, he wondered why Paul cared so much yet acted like he didn’t care at all. It was there when Paul tensed up as he coughed up his lungs: there when he couldn’t suppress the sounds that gave away his pain: there when Paul observed him closely: and there when Paul encouraged him to eat, drink and sleep. Paul would also help him sit up: help him shift closer to the trench when the urge hit: and he would check on his bandages to make sure the wound hadn’t started bleeding again. Yet, anything else was met with snappy remarks and icy coldness, and with being ignored. It also hurt that Paul continued to sit as far away from him as possible – like he was contagious. 

“What’s your deal with me?” Ash demanded to know, deciding it was time to cut to the chase. “You could have left me out there to die, yet you didn’t. You helped me Paul, and I know you care in your own weird way. You’ve done far more for me then you needed to do to feel obligate and fulfil your moral duties so you don’t get a bad conscious. So why bother if you won’t even talk to me?” 

Paul was at a loss for words. Ash was right, he _had_ tended to him much more then he’d needed to. He knew the reason behind that – the truth, but he wouldn’t share that with Ash. Somehow Ash had started to realize that there was more to it, and that scared him – that fear was now hiding behind his growing anger however. “I don’t want to waste my breath see, so I suggest you shut up!” Paul growled at him.

Ash was alarmed to be honest, but he was ready to have this argument – even if it strained his voice, made his throat hurt, or brought on more coughing fits. He was stubborn. He didn’t really do logical first – he always followed his gut and thought about it later, and right now, his gut was telling him to keep going. “No Paul! I want to know why you won’t stop acting like a dick when I know you aren’t one.” Ash stared at Paul, making it perfectly clear that he wouldn’t back down from this.

“I’m warning you Ketchum –– drop it!” Paul growled through clenched teeth; his voice vibrated at the back of his throat.

Paul’s anger should have scared Ash or riled him up… but it didn’t. “I know there’s something you’re not telling me. If this was all because you just don’t want to talk, you wouldn’t be so worked up about it.”

“Fuck you! You’re right you know; I could have left you out there. If you want, I can take you back out there!” Paul threatened, shouting and causing Pikachu to spark in warning at him. Greninja even stood up at this point, about to protect Ash if Paul even tried to do such a thing. 

Paul knew he had no intention of throwing Ash back out into the storm, he had far too many emotions involving the young man to ever hurt him in anyway physically. It was hurting him just arguing with the one person he wanted so badly but could never have, so there was no way he could risk the man’s life just because he was afraid and frustrated. 

Ash even knew that Paul wouldn’t do something like that, so it didn’t scare him – well, that and his pokémon wouldn’t allow that to happen. Paul was looking after him, and from his vague – foggy memories, Paul had taken care of him almost like a mother would. Why do that if you hated the person – why go above and beyond for them if you didn’t like them?

Ash remembered the way Paul had held him up gently, the way he softly moved his hair from his eyes and placed the damp cloth onto his head. Paul even checked his damn watch every half hour – to make sure he was drinking enough, and he fussed over his temperature far too much to be normal. The small things Paul did were more then moral duty – they were almost loving actions, and wasn’t that absurd! There was no way in hell that Paul would love Ash in anyway shape or form – not even brotherly. They barely knew each other really, they were rivals – well, ex-rivals maybe, but still.

Ash liked Paul – for the most part anyway, and he’d always been adamant that there was more to him then that cold exterior. He’d always hoped that Paul would one day open up and talk to him, that they could become good friends. They had quite a decent amount of history together, and when they’d separated that last time it had been on good terms. They weren’t friends like Ash had wanted, but he thought they were good at least – something amicable and just barely friendship. So, there was no way in hell that Paul would feel any sort of love for him. Paul was just being a dick, and he wanted to know why that was that case when he obviously cared for some reason.

“I know you wouldn’t do that Paul, so stop acting like a dick!” Ash tried to shout, but the damn coughing struck again.

“I’m a dick? Like you said, I could have left you out there but I didn’t. All I asked for in return, was that you shut the fuck up… but you had to go and ruin it didn’t you.” Paul shouted. He’d started shaking but he refused to move from his spot. He didn’t want to argue with Ash, but the guy just kept pushing and pushing him. It hurt to be accused by Ash of all people, of being a dick.

As Ash continued to cough, Paul fought the desire to go to him and make sure he was okay. He felt guilty for stressing Ash out but he couldn’t answer his questions without humiliating himself. He stood up and glared at Greninja – who was ready to stop him if he tried to approach his trainer in an aggressive manner, but Paul only wanted to get to his bag. He pulled out his cigarette packet – only two cigarettes left, but he popped one into his mouth and lit it. He went and sat by the exit – so that the smoke would go through the small gaps between the logs, and he greedily took a big draw of his cigarette.

Ash looked up once the coughing had finally subsided. He had to double look; it was the first time he’d seen Paul smoke, and yet… it only shocked him slightly. He felt a little bad that he’d stressed Paul out so much that the bloke needed to smoke though. He also wondered what he’d ruined? It made no sense to him. Unless Paul was referring to his peace and quiet? 

Ash didn’t say anything for a while. Greninja sat back down but he was still on alert, and Pikachu sat on Ash’s lap almost protectively. Paul continued smoking – blowing the smoke out through the logs so it didn’t cloud up the cave, and Ash could see his hands shaking slightly. He honestly couldn’t understand why Paul was so stressed over this. What was he not telling him?

“I’m sorry okay! I just want to know what I’ve done to piss you off so much.” Ash sighed.

“You won’t shut up, that’s what you’ve done!” 

“You were pissed off with me before I even said anything.” Ash pointed out, stroking his Pikachu in an attempt to remain calm.

“It’s all about you isn’t it? I don’t want to talk! I’m frustrated and sick of this cave – that’s all!” Paul glared. 

“You’re stressed and taking it out on me?” Ash asked dubiously, but Paul just gave him a look of frustration and annoyance. “What are you stressed about? Because it feels like it’s my fault… and I don’t like the silence Paul.” Ash admitted, hoping he was getting through to the plum-haired man.

“None of your business, see!’’ Paul snapped, then he quickly decided to calm his voice as he avoided the truth. “This whole situation is shit! I don’t like being stuck doing nothing.”

“Neither do I! But could you at least try to be a little more social?”

“I don’t do social!” Paul told him bluntly.

“Well I don’t like the quiet!” Ash snapped back. In truth, he just didn’t believe Paul. It couldn’t be the situation alone that had him so defensive. It was frustrating and boring in the cave, yes, but his anger and the way he was shaking implied there was more to it.

“You just don’t know when to shut up do you.” Paul snapped back, anger building again. Paul took it out on his cigarette – taking another greedy draw.

“I just want to know what’s bothering you. We’re stuck in this fucking cave together. At least tell me that. You care, I know you do, but you act like you don’t and I don’t get it.”

Paul was quickly losing any patience he might have had left, and the nicotine wasn’t enough to keep him calm. Ash was adding fuel to the fire, a fire that was burning inside of Paul who already held up a fucking torch where Ash was concerned – even if Ash didn’t know it yet. Paul smoked the last of his cigarette, tossed the useless thing aside – It was a waste of a cigarette, and that only angered him further. He was ready to lose his shit – _‘fuck it all’._

“I hate you! Happy?” Paul shouted, standing up abruptly but making no advances.

“What the fuck Paul? That’s a lie and you know it!” Ash’s attempt at shouting had triggered his coughing again. This time he noticed that Paul didn’t seem to care either. Ash didn’t believe _that_ for a moment, but Paul’s eyes were clear and steady expect for the anger, and they didn’t indicate it was anything but the truth. Paul had kept him alive, and he’d done so with detail and care. You just didn’t do that for someone you hated! Ash really hoped that Paul didn’t mean what he was saying.

“It’s the truth. I hate you see! I hate that I’m stuck in this fucking cave – stuck with the likes of you!” Paul’s harsh words rung against the sudden silence that befell the cave. 

Paul had drawn his anger from the twisted truth of his words. In Paul’s heart he hated that Ash was Ash, and he couldn’t have him. He hated that he was stuck in the same place with the one he wanted to avoid at all costs – to spare himself the emotional pain of craving what he couldn’t have. His twisted words were so bloody true to him, that he had no issues saying them, but his heart almost gave out when he saw Ash’s big brown eyes fill with tears. The fear and the hurt that stared up at him in total disbelief was almost crippling.

The fear of humiliation, the shame and guilt, all the emotions that Paul couldn’t deal with – didn’t know how to deal with, along with his damn mawkish and futile crush on the obsidian-haired trainer, made him angry and frustrated. Far too many of his suppressed emotions were drowning him like a broken dam, and he was scared, confused, panicked, and torn between fight and flight.

Ash shook his head when he finally stopped coughing. He looked up at Paul with disbelief as he felt tears pool in his eyes. Ash looked back down; he couldn’t think of anything to say – he didn’t even think he could speak even if he’d tried. His throat had been bad enough, but now it felt like a huge ball had been wedged there. He couldn’t breathe right either, and a heavy weight was crushing his already painful chest. He didn’t know why Paul hated him, and he didn’t know why that knowledge hurt so damn much either. He’d never been hated before – not like this, and not by someone he wanted to become friends with… and to not even know why-

A small sob escaped Ash’s lips and rocked from his diaphragm to his shoulders. Ash quickly covered his mouth – his face, trying to push the hurt back down, trying to suppress the pathetic sounds that were escaping his weaken and tired body. Pikachu tried to comfort him, but Ash just screwed his eyes as tightly shut as he could, and he begged his body to stop being so fucking ridiculous – to stop hurting.

Paul stood there and withered, he could almost hear his heart crash like a head-on car collision – raging along with speeding emotions, to suddenly come to a devastating halt. The sight before him was crushing him. He remembered something that he’d learnt the day his mother had died – life was short, you only got the one so it was pointless investing too much time on someone. He’d failed to heed that advice. He’d fallen so pathetically for the obsidian-haired trainer, invested too much in him, and now he was hurting again. Ash was also hurting because of him. The walls Paul had put around his own heart – preventing him from caring about anyone… well, they weren’t thick enough to shield him from this. He didn’t do social. 

When Ash found the strength in his throat to speak, he looked up at Paul who still seemed so lost in thought. “W-What did I do Paul?” His hoarse voice cracked, tears threatening to overcome him and rain down his face once more. 

Paul blinked and tried to recover his thoughts – thoughts that were overcome with emotions. He thought about Ash’s question – what did Ash do?

_‘Ash is Ash, and that’s that.’ Ash is straight and I like cock, that’s just the way it is._

_‘That’s what you did Ash! You never even gave me a chance. Even if I was brave enough – or dumb enough to admit that I wanted you. You’re straight damn it, and I hate you for that! I hate that you just being you, made me forget my own rules of investing in people, and you made me fall for you without even realising it!’_

_‘But… It wasn’t Ash’s fault – not really. The world is cruel – a fucked-up schadenfreude, and I had to get trapped with him in a god-damn cave. It’s pathetic, wanting something I can’t have! I’m pathetic!’_

Paul turned his head to the side, but said nothing as he stared at the ground.

“If you hate me so much then just tell me why!” Ash demanded.

The desperation in Ash’s words were making Paul cave. Ash wanted to know so badly – was begging to know, and he could only react in defence and anger.

_‘I never had him to lose him in the first place. He never belonged to me – never would, so why am I scared of looking like the idiot when I don’t give a shit about what people think? What does it matter if I look like a fucking fool, everyone can just piss off!’_

“You really want to know?” Paul shouted at Ash, he was scared – hiding behind anger and reacting as if he had been slighted. 

“Yes!” Ash tried to shout back, but his voice broke and cracked.

“You better be fucking sure about that!” Paul snapped. His fists clenched, his body shook, and his eyes tried to warn Ash that there was no going back.

“Just tell me why you hate me so much. What the fuck did I do!” Ash demanded, tears held at bay with his own anger and desire to know what he’d done. He was too stubborn, and once he wanted something he wouldn’t back down or run from it, and he just had to know why. 

Ignoring Greninja, as the pokémon stood to stop him approaching its trainer, Paul moved quickly to Ash’s side. He even ignored Pikachu’s warning sparks too, and fell down to his knees over the obsidian-haired trainer – startling the electric pokémon in the process. With Ash’s thighs between his knees, he grabbed the back of Ash’s head and clenched at the thick tufts of black hair with one hand. A brief moment of hesitation as he stared into shocked and fearful brown eyes… before slamming his lips onto Ash’s.

Ash’s eyes blew wide open in a mixture of shock, confusion, and slight fear – Paul was kissing him! He’d thought of hundreds of reasons why Paul hated him, but this… this was something he’d never, in a million years, would have ever predicted. He didn’t even understand how Paul kissing him explained why he hated him. You didn’t kiss people you hated! You kissed people you loved – or at least wanted to love, so it was baffling and awkwardly unexpected.

He knew he was dense and oblivious to many things, but he’d gotten better over the past few years. In fact, Bonnie had once told him that he was oblivious to girls that liked him – that wanted to be his girlfriend. She had spelled it out to him that Serena wanted to be his girlfriend because she had kissed him. Paul wasn’t a girl though, so unless… Was Paul gay?

The penny dropped. Paul _had_ to be gay, why else would he kiss a man – him? Did that mean Paul wanted to be his girl- no… Boyfriend? 

Ash was too shocked to respond to the kiss, even when Paul suckled at his lip and it felt good. Paul soon moved back, but he took one look at Ash’s shocked face and fled the cave in a rush. Well… it was a bit awkward to storm out, because Paul had to move the logs and then put them back first.

Ash just sat there gaping though, watching Paul until he’d left. That was when Ash realised, Paul had gone out into the storm with nothing but the clothes he was wearing. Luckily, the fire had stayed burning, and the winds didn’t seem _as_ bad, but Ash was still worried about Paul’s safety despite what had just transpired.

“Greninja, go find Paul! He didn’t even take his pokémon with him, he could get hurt out there.”

Greninja nodded, and left with more grace and agility than Paul did – removing only a couple of the long logs, jumping through the gap, and replacing them before dashing off.

Ash tried to reassure Pikachu that he was okay, but the truth was, he felt like crap. His eyes stung, his head pounded, his mind was spinning, his chest hurt, his leg throbbed as the pain medication wore off, and his emotions were unbalanced and acting up. He was overreacting, and he blamed both his predicament, and the situation he was in for his uncharacteristic behaviour.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Paul had just kissed him though. He wasn’t an idiot, but he just couldn’t piece together _this_ puzzle – too many pieces were missing. Was Paul actually gay? Was this some sort of sick joke? Did Paul like him that way? Did Paul really hate him?

The kiss itself was just as baffling to him. When Serena had kissed him, he’d felt nothing but embarrassment at being put on the spot. He hadn’t known what to do, how to react, or what it meant. But when Paul had kissed him… he felt something amidst the fear and the shock, something like Butterfrees dancing in the pit of his stomach. If he hadn’t been so shocked, maybe he would have acted on impulse and kissed him back. It was the first time in his life that he had _ever_ considered kissing someone, and that was what had him so mystified. 

Ash didn’t really like the idea of anything relationship wise – and he’d never really considered it much to be honest. His dad had left to be a pokémon trainer – according to his mother, and he’d never returned. Relationships therefore, were never something he’d ever wanted because his parents never made it look like anything special.

He may have been as dense as fuck – people were always reminding him of that, but he wasn’t completely oblivious to the fact that girls liked him and maybe in ways beyond friendship. He never really gave them a second thought, and he chose to ignore them – remain oblivious. He never felt attracted to any of them. He enjoyed traveling and making new friends, yes, but not being tied down to one person with all the drama that came with it.

No, he liked doing what he wanted, going where he wanted, and if he couldn’t even remember to call his own mother like she wanted, how was he in any position to have a girlfriend. The thought of girls in that way just didn’t feel right either. He was too wrapped up in being a free spirit. His pokémon revolving life was his to own; meeting new pokémon and battling in pokémon battles.

Now however, for the first time in his life, he couldn’t stop thinking about a kiss. The kiss that Paul had just burnt onto his lips. He traced his thumb over them, still tasting Paul and the lingering smoky odour from the man’s latest cigarette. Wasn’t smoking meant to be disgusting? He was sure it wasn’t meant to taste like this, but he wanted to try the kissing thing again – he wanted to taste Paul again, because beneath everything he’d felt, there was something warm and fuzzy about it, something addicting and forbiddenly appealing.

As Ash lay there hoping Paul was alright, he kept playing over what had happened. There was something else bothering him though… was _he_ gay?

He didn’t care if others were gay, and in fact, he didn’t think he cared much if _he_ was. What he worried about though, was what his mother would think – but he come to a rather quick conclusion that she wouldn’t mind as long as he was happy, he was sure of it. But… if he _was_ gay, it was a piece of himself that he never knew, never even suspected until now. That was a whole new can of worms opened up right there. How could he not have noticed that about himself? Was he really _that_ dense, or just oblivious and not interested? He would have to figure it out and fast.

Ash drove himself crazy for the next hour or two, thinking about everything:

The transpired and unlikely events over the past week: winning the Veil conference: the storm he’d been stupid enough to try and out run: getting injured and dealing with the illness he was still battling: being stuck with Paul of all people: and now that kiss.

It had all taken its toll on him. Not to mention discovering that he might be gay, and worrying about the guy that kissed him – the guy that had stormed out into a lethal storm, probably because he hadn’t said anything to the plum-haired man or done anything in response to said kiss.

The exhaustion and stress on his body, and the fact that his brain had been over thinking on a constant loop, caused him to fall asleep mid thoughts. 

* * *

The storm had abated slightly – proof that it was moving on, but by no means was it over; the rain still hammered down with its heavy droplets, and the wind was still strong enough to blow away anything that weighed less than twenty pounds, but at least it had passed its apex point and was slowly waning.

Paul was soaked – his wet clothes now a second skin against his cold flesh. He knew he had to go back – and he would, but it was painful and arduous. His internal argument was mainly between necessity and avoidance of further anguish – self-preservation. He didn’t want to go back, but he had too… and soon.

He was thankful for the rain, because for the first time in nearly ten years he’d cried. He hadn’t broken down and sobbed, nor had he made pathetic noises like that of a spoilt child who’d dropped their ice cream, but he’d shed tears. It had been futile trying to stop them falling, trying to keep them at bay, because no matter how hard he’d squeezed his eyes or tried to suppress his emotions, they had still fallen. They had fallen without his permission and he _hated_ it! He hated that he’d allowed himself to be weak – to cry over something as stupid as rejection. It was bloody ridiculous, and fucking pathetic. At least the rain hid the evidence of his tears. 

It was only when Greninja had found him, and his anger took hold once again, that the tears ceased to fall entirely.

Greninja refused to leave Paul alone, following him and ignoring his demands to, “ _piss off”_. He’d yelled at the pokémon then – demanding to know why he’d bothered to follow him at all, and when Greninja confirmed that it had been Ash that had sent him, he felt his anger rise like bubbles in a boiling pan.

He couldn’t believe Ash had the fucking audacity to send Greninja after him, especially when the dickhead had made him confess his feelings just to stare at him like he was a sick fuck. It hurt, and Paul never expected it to hurt this bad. He was pissed at Ash, angry at Greninja, and angry at himself… hell, he was even angry at the world and its fucked-up weather. Paul punched a tree and growled in frustration. It had startled Greninja, but the damn pokémon stayed calm and poised.

Paul looked down in defeat at his bleeding knuckles… and he caved, exhausted and beat. He looked over at the water type pokémon, its arms crossed over its chest as it stood against another tree. Greninja nodded his head once – as if it understood, and then Paul started to walk back towards the cave. The pain in his hand wasn’t enough to numb his emotions… but it helped.

Arriving back at the cave, Paul hesitated for a moment before going inside to face the music. It was with some relief that he found Ash asleep – still sitting up against the log behind him. He was grateful that he didn’t have to deal with the trainer’s questions or insults, but he still had to see something he would never be able to have.

The worst part; he was the only one that Ash had right now. He would have to continue playing nurse maid until rescue arrived; he could never abandon Ash in the condition he was in, no matter how much it hurt being in such close proximity to the young man.

Paul re-dressed in dry clothes after towelling himself dry, warming up gradually by the fire. Ash was still sleeping in his upright position, and Paul didn’t want the young man waking up with pain in his back or neck – Ash had enough pain to deal with.

Hesitating a few times, and taking a deep breath – he bravely moved Ash’s sleeping form until the young man was laying down.

He may have been frustrated and hurt, but he wouldn’t take it out on Ash any more then he had too – to keep his emotions locked up where they belonged, and to protect himself from emotional pain. He hid his feelings behind condescending or bitter attitude, and more often than not, used anger as a shield so he wouldn’t be hurt, and so that people couldn’t use his feelings against him. Being cold, uncaring, and indifferent … they were tools Paul used to push people away –– he didn’t need people getting in his way. He didn’t make attachments. He didn’t do social. It was safer that way. 

Greninja and Pikachu, watched Paul as he carefully rested their trainer’s head down on the pillow and zipped up the sleeping bag. Greninja stopped Pikachu from giving Paul a hard time, and Paul secretly thanked the water pokémon for that. The last thing he needed, was to be told off by an electric know-it-all rodent.

Ash didn’t wake up, in fact, he barely stirred at all. Although Paul was grateful for that fact, it also indicated that Ash was still very unwell, and Paul found himself feeling guilty for his actions. He’d been a jerk, but Ash had demanded that he came clean about something he never wanted to admit in the first place. If Ash was well enough to outright make demands, then he had to deal with the outcome. 

Paul went and sat down against the wall of the cave – the furthest away from Ash that he possibly could, and stared at his injured knuckles. He wasn’t looking forward to what came next when Ash finally woke up, but at least he had more time to prepare for that. Whatever happened, he would have to accept that Ash would never be his, and this was one thing he couldn’t have. He’d always known that, but he’d never understood his own obsession with the obsidian-haired trainer, and he’d never had to accept the cutting finality of _never_. A part of him had obviously, and subconsciously, always held onto the idea of Ash one day accepting him like a foolish dream. It was pathetic! 

It was now crystal clear however, evident from the unreciprocated kiss he’d forced onto Ash, that Ash wasn’t gay. He’d always known that fact, and the look of disgust and shock on Ash’s face after that failed kiss had only confirmed it. Ash would never return his affections. All he could do now was wait out the last of the storm, power through Ash’s reaction when he woke up with his mask firmly in place, wait until rescue arrived, and then they could go their separate ways and _never_ see each other again.


	6. Faults of Assumption

The whistling winds had abated to a repetitive shushing sound as it danced with the leaves, and the rain had reduced to a heavy drumming. Paul listened as he sat against the cave wall, the scent of damp forest air was carried in on the draughts between the logs, reaching his nose in gentle brushes of nature’s welcome. He always did enjoy that after storm scent; it was peaceful and on time; always there after a storm; inevitable and something he could trust. The storm was finally abating, that scent he enjoyed would fill the region in its wake, but it was still clinging on with all it had. 

Greninja had gone outside – for what Paul had no idea nor interest, but he was left alone with a certain obsidian-haired trainer and an electric rodent. Luckily, Ash and Pikachu were both sleeping, and he relished the quiet, but it was the approaching storm inside the cave that bothered him – the one edging closer as the minutes ticked down until Ash woke up.

Paul had contemplated packing up his belongings and leaving now that the winds were less violent, but the storm was moving in the same bloody direction that he needed to travel. His conscience had also put him through the wringer, beating down on him with threats of painful regret should he leave.

No matter how much he wanted to avoid being questioned, if rescue didn’t come for Ash soon the trainer would be left alone for far too long. Paul knew that leaving Ash alone would be immensely cruel, more so then even he could live with. Ash could barely move on his own, needed assistance for the most basic human needs, and Ash’s pokémon wouldn’t be a suitable replacement for him – no matter how doting or intelligent they were.

Despite everything, he still had amorous feelings towards Ash Ketchum. He’d previously labelled it as a futile and pathetic crush… but it was more than that. It was a battle he couldn’t win either way, and being unable to ignore or push down those feelings agitated him more than anything else.

He was a master at numbing his heart and doing what was logical – intelligent even. Idiots and fools let emotions control their actions, or impede one’s judgement. He’d learnt the hard way that emotions only lead to pain, and he’d let emotions override his brain like a fool. He’d acted on an impulse ruled by his feelings, and the consequences of that had made him weak – crying over a nineteen-year-old boy that irritated him most of the time, and ultimately, he’d gotten hurt.

He hated Ash for being straight, and for putting himself in a situation where they had gotten stuck together in a cave. It was Ash’s fault, that he was obsessed with him anyway – that he was attracted to the obsidian-haired man. For one, Ash never left him alone; he was always happy to greet him – even when Paul tried to be hostile, angry, or acted cold and unimpressed. Most people in Paul’s life never gave him a second glance – writing him off as a jerk, but not Ash.

Never Ash.

_Ash’s voice: “It’s Paul!” –– “Paul, where are you going?” –– “Face it, we work as a team. That’s what tag partners do!” –– “Not so fast Paul, let’s have a battle. I wanna show you how strong we’ve gotten.” –– “Are you going?” –– “Hey Paul!” –– “Good luck Paul!”_

Ash never quit, never got out of his way, and the obsidian-haired trainer always seem to see right through the wall he’d put up and maintained with a passion. Ash had forced himself into his path, awoke and defrosted his locked up dormant heart, and then crushed it with his sexual orientation and obliviousness.

Paul glanced over at Ash and sighed. The young man was infuriatingly stubborn, jovial, and always adamant of his childish ideals. Somehow, he always proved Paul wrong, and he would go above and beyond to prove his ideals were correct. Ash proved himself with such a fiery passion, that Paul couldn’t help but admire him for it, especially when Ash achieved what he’d set out to do.

Watching Ash sleep, it used to be calming in a way, but now it just felt like a ticking bomb. Ash was still the definition of eye-candy to him – even in this situation, and It was hard not to become aroused as he stared across the cave at the sleeping young man.

The flames of the fire created shadows over tanned skin – highlighting his chin, his nose, and his brow. That thick obsidian hair seemed darker by contrast – hair that he wanted to pull back as he devoured those soft cherry lips in a returned fiery battle of tongues.

Paul’s broken inhale was almost a gasp. A shudder ran through his body, twitching below his waist band, and making him shift his legs. Paul looked away and cursed himself; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stop winding himself up. Now to add to his sexual frustration, he was trying to resist the urge to relieve his awaking cock – to ignore it once again.

More than five days without so much as a wank, stuck with the one person that sexually frustrated you to hell and back, it was enough to drive any man insane.

It had been hours since Ash was last awake. Usually, Paul would disturb his sleep every hour or so, encouraging him to drink more water and take his medication when it was due. He was letting his own feelings affect Ash’s health now, but he wanted to avoid conflict for as long as possible. He was fighting an internal battle – to wake Ash up now or not. When he finally grew a set of balls, about to get up and attend to the young man, the man in question moaned in pain as he blinked his eyes open – wincing.

Paul’s heart leapt into his throat. Uneasy, anxious, and dreading the inevitable, Paul sat there frozen stiff. He knew he had to move – he had to be mature and look after Ash until rescue came. He wished their help would appear outside right now though, and maybe If he just sat there long enough – waited a few seconds longer, maybe they _would_ appear… any second now…

As Paul sat there, with the ridiculous hope that by some _miracle_ he would be relieved of his carer duties at any moment now, Ash’s futile attempts at muffling his pain elicited sounds were worrying Pikachu. Paul could tell that Ash was in a lot of pain and discomfort, and It forced him to get up off his arse. He just couldn’t bear listening to Ash in pain like that and do nothing about it.

“Paul.” Ash whispered, with such relief that it confused the plum haired man.

 _‘Ash wasn’t angry at him – disgusted – he was relieved?_ _No, most likely he was only relieved because he hadn't been abandoned to suffer alone in his condition. He hadn't been left in his vulnerable and precarious state.’_ Paul concluded – that Ash was relieved to still have his ‘carer’ and not for any other reason.

Ash stayed silent while Paul helped him to take his medication, get into a more comfortable position, and eat his soup. Paul could feel brown eyes burning into him as he moved around the cave, and when he was eating ramen noodles. Even Pikachu, who was sitting next to Ash eating the trail mix Paul had given him, was quiet. He was thankful for Ash’s lack of words, but the silence wasn’t a comfortable one. The air inside the cave felt foreboding almost, uneasy and awkward.

Once their food had been eaten, the cave became so quiet that it amplified the crackling of the fire, and the commotion of the storm outside. Every time Ash's body rocked with violent coughing fits, it was comparable to a baby wailing on a plane; Pikachu and Paul would both turn their heads to observe Ash, but everyone in the cave was clueless as to what to say.

Ash didn't like the idea of leaving things the way they were. He didn't understand why Paul hated him – it bothered him a lot more then it probably should have. He was thankful however, that Paul _had_ come back and hadn't left him behind. He didn't know what he'd have done if he’d been left alone with just his Pokémon. No matter what had ticked Paul off, the plum-haired man still seemed to care about his well-being

Even though Paul wasn't talking to him, at least he was still there – at least he was safe. Ash could also admit to himself, that he was grateful Paul had kissed him in a way, because it had not only started him questioning his own sexuality, but it also meant that Paul had tried to tell him something. He just had to figure out what that _something_ was.

Ash knew Paul enough to know that he never wore his emotions on his sleeve – well, except for anger, frustration and annoyance. And even though he still didn’t understand what Paul kissing him actually meant, he suspected he knew. He suspected that Paul was gay, and he either wanted to be Ash’s boyfriend or he just really wanted to fuck someone. Either way, he had to know! He had to talk to Paul.

“Thank-you Paul.” Ash smiled over at him, trying to be sensitive and proceed with caution.

Paul on the other hand, heard Ash’s hoarse, pained voice, but he didn’t know what to say. What was Ash thankful for – the kiss? He doubted it: The food? Maybe: Being his carer? Most likely. When he didn’t move or make any effort to respond, Ash opened his mouth but closed it again quickly – like a Magikarp gulping for air. 

Ash tried to think of his next words carefully. He didn’t want Paul to run away like a scared Rattata, or close up like a Kakuna and then start yelling at him like an angry Beedrill. Paul’s tongue was just as poisonous as the bug type’s stinger.

Ash had to stifle a chuckle at the thought, he’d been around pokémon and Professor Oak too much – he was starting to compare everything to pokémon and Paul had fallen victim to his habit. Paul was now a Beedrill in Ash’s mind. A tough angry outer laced with poison, but deep down there was still a cute – fairly harmless, little Weedle under his closed Kakuna layer.

Paul glanced up and saw Ash trying to hide his humour about something; it confused and angered him, because he assumed that Ash just considered this whole situation a joke – saw _him_ as a joke. It only caused him to close up more, determined to hide his emotions and appear indifferent. 

When Ash snapped out of his Paul–Beedrill thoughts, he decided to try and initiate conversation once more. “I mean it Paul, Thank-you… for everything.” Ash smiled again, gently biting his bottom lip.

Paul regarded Ash curiously – bemused by his words. Despite Ash's pale skin, his nose – red-hued with flu, the illness evident in those half-closed eyes, and the way he winced in pain at random intervals… it was a genuine smile. Ash was honestly thankful – for everything apparently. Paul just couldn’t work out if _everything_ , included the kiss. What exactly did Ash mean by everything?

“Everything?” Paul drawled dubiously; his voice barely reached Ash’s ears, but Ash must have heard him, because the obsidian-haired trainer held his eyes for a moment before slowly nodding his head. 

Ash saw Paul gulp, his Adams apple moved and he suddenly found himself lost in Paul’s features. Clear tanned skin, framed by shoulder length – plum hair: A slightly stubble touched jaw – leading down to a pointed chin; broad shoulders hidden under that two toned, black and purple jacket.

Ash suddenly found himself curious as to what lay underneath that jacket and t-shirt. He couldn’t decide because he hadn’t seen a lot of shirt-less men; hadn’t paid attention to any of his friends when they’d been top-less: hadn’t paid any attention to top-less blokes at a beach or pool; never paid attention to lots of things that didn’t involve pokémon or food.

Ash’s lips parted subconsciously, his tongue moved slowly over the inside of his teeth, and he gently bit his bottom lip. That warm, forbidden feeling returned in the pit of his stomach again, and his mouth was suddenly salivating more then usual. Ash looked down and closed his lips – swallowing, but he couldn’t keep his eyes away – he returned his gaze to Paul’s striking face.

Paul had been watching Ash carefully – trying to figure out what the young man might have been thinking. He watched as a pair of brown eyes continued to stare at him – that gaze focused below his eyes, but above his waist line – never going lower than his chest thankfully. The way he was being studied by the obsidian-haired trainer though, it was fucking arousing and should be made illegal.

Paul continued to watch as Ash’s mouth parted, almost inviting his tongue inside it. Ash’s cherry lips shined with saliva against the flames of the fire, before the obsidian-haired trainer bit his bottom lip – slowly, like he was contemplating something lascivious. To Paul, it was seductive and borderline flirting. Ash was testing his patience without even realising it – driving him to insatiable lust and longing.

When Ash looked away, Paul inhaled deeply and rubbed his face – reminding himself that Ash _wasn’t_ gay. The young man was injured and unwell for fuck sake! Anymore of that and he’d have to take a cold shower in the fucking rain.

When he looked back over at Ash, the guy was looking straight at him. Ash had his index finger between his lips – gently biting at it, and obviously deep in thought. Paul wished Ash would stop moving that finger over his lips – it was tantalizing, and he had to look away before Ash sucking his cock became all he could think about. _‘Fuck! His jeans were getting tight.’_

“Paul?” A hesitant, quiet voice caught Paul’s attention. Luckily, Ash’s hands were now in his lap and fiddling with his sleeping bag nervously. Brown eyes moved up and down constantly, as if now afraid to look at him. “Are you –– Are you … erm –– You know…’’

“Gay?” Paul asked bluntly, interrupting Ash before he hurt himself trying to ask such an obvious question. Ash nodded. “I thought that was incredibly obvious.” Paul drawled, sighing in frustrated annoyance. 

Ash hadn’t missed the tone that Paul had taken with him – he knew he had to tread lightly. “Are you – are you okay with that?” Ash braved making eye contact with Paul, but the man’s expression was blank so he continued. “How – how long have you –– How long have you known?” 

Paul went to snap – that it was none of his business… but in truth, it had everything to do with him. He just couldn’t work out why Ash needed to know such pointless things. If he was just going to tell him it was wrong – confirm that he could never be with such a gay jerk, then _please_ , just cut to the chase and spit it out. Why was Ash wasting his time and rubbing it in his face? Why was he even asking?

“Why is that important to you?” Paul frowned. “Why does it matter _when_ I realized I liked cock better then cunts?” Paul wasn’t angry – in fact, he was almost scared of Ash’s reply. He’d been suspicious about his sexuality for a long time before Sinnoh – and so was Reggie according to him. It wasn’t until he’d met Ash in Sinnoh however, that it was confirmed. His feelings involving the obsidian-haired trainer were undeniable, and Reggie had suspected all along that Paul’s rivalry with Ash went deeper – although Paul had never confirmed nor denied it either way.

“I –– I –– I just-” Ash didn’t have the confidence to voice his thoughts, and he sighed in defeat; he had no idea how to confess his sudden realisation – that he might not be as straight as he’d always assumed, nor that he’d kind of enjoyed the taste of Paul’s lips against his own. He’d wanted to know if Paul was happy being gay, if his brother knew, and how long Paul had known for… but he couldn’t form the words. “Sorry, forget I asked.” Ash said instead, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the log. He was too tired – had been fighting sleep because he’d wanted to clear things up with Paul, but he didn’t know what to say. 

Paul watched Ash for a few minutes, wondering what the guy’s deal was. Ash was falling asleep again – in that same, upright position. Ash hadn’t shown any disgust or ridicule towards him regarding his sexuality, nor any ill emotions over that non-consensual kiss he’d given him earlier, and even though he’d asked Ash if he was sure he wanted to know, he hadn’t exactly been granted permission to kiss the man. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to answer Ash’s questions at least, he really didn’t have much left to lose at this point.

“I was six when myself and Reggie noticed I might have been into boys.” Paul’s voice was so quiet – like he was speaking to himself, but Ash could still hear him. “Most boys used phrases like, she’s pretty. I’d tell Reggie that there was a cute boy over there. At eight, I came home with a black eye.”

Ash opened his eyes then, looking at Paul with shock – despite his rapidly growing tiredness, he wanted to hear this story. Paul was talking with his eyes closed, and he didn’t see the concern in his face, but Ash was concern by the tone of indifference Paul had to being harmed. 

“I’d gone jogging and had collided into a boy about my own age - maybe a year or two older.” Paul continued. “I told him he was cute. He punched me. Reggie was fine with the idea of my sexuality. He didn’t care if I was gay, straight, or fucking rainbow coloured and inside out, but I guess _I_ did. People are cunts – I don’t like cunts in any context, but I decided to stop telling anyone with a dick that they were cute. I was fifteen-sixteen when I realized I was gay for certain.” Paul paused for a moment, a wave of nervousness seemed to make him hesitate, but he continued. “I bumped into someone. He affected me more than anyone ever has. I guess I developed a foolish crush on him. I wanted him, but I never told him that.”

‘ _Until now.’_ Paul thought to himself secretly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Ash. “We went our separate ways with different goals. I never saw him again.” Paul, glanced over to the cave entrance thinking – ‘ _Till the idiot almost got himself killed in a storm_.

“I’m fine with who I am, I just don’t like broadcasting it because people are ignorant, judgmental cunts.” Paul concluded his story. 

Silence engulfed the cave – both young men lost to their own thoughts.

Paul, finally had to conclude that Ash might actually be accepting of his sexuality. Ash hadn't shown disgust or hostility towards him – despite his story, nor had he shown any sign of judgement towards him since he’d returned to the cave. So, maybe Ash _was_ okay with his sexuality – wasn’t a judgmental prick like most people, but the fact was, Ash wasn't gay and certainly had no feelings for him. Ash hadn’t even made the connection between his story and himself – that It had been Ash himself that Paul had developed a foolish crush on at fifteen-sixteen. He wasn’t sure if he’d hoped that Ash would or not, but for some reason, it still hurt that he was so oblivious. 

Paul looked over at Ash – the young man’s head drooped as he fought sleep. Paul silently did his nurse maid duties – handing Ash his medication and water, then insisting that he laid down and get some rest. As Paul checked that Ash was comfortable enough to be left alone for a while, Ash’s sleepy glazed brown eyes looked up at him almost searchingly. 

Ash had never looked so deeply into Paul’s eyes before, and something had made him desperate to do so. It was as if, in his state of exhaustion, he was letting his desires take control of his actions. He pulled at Paul’s jacket, pulling him down to his knees beside him.

A startled Paul on the other hand, was too shocked to protest. He stared, wide eyed into Ash’s curious orbs. Ash lifted his head, making him wonder what the hell Ash was doing. And as those sleepy brown eyes danced between his own lifeless black ones, he gulped.

Ash continued to stare deeply into Paul’s eyes – they were mesmerising to him all of a sudden. He was sure that, to anyone else, Paul’s eyes were small black soulless orbs – nothing more than natural lenses to see through. Now, staring so deeply into them, Ash saw a galaxy. He could almost see the soul of the man through such enthralling eyes. They were black mostly, but they were dancing with the dark wine shade of purple, and glittering from the glow of the fire. Ash watched as Paul’s pupils dilated, the iris shrinking to nothing but a thin outline as Paul stared back unblinkingly. Still captured and in awe of such beautiful eyes, Ash didn’t notice that Paul was fighting the urge to ravish his mouth.

Paul cursed under his breath, failing to look away from inquisitive, glossy-brown eyes, and illness flushed cheek bones. His fists clenched, and his toes curled in his sneakers. _‘Fuck!’_ He had two choices: he could go for it and act like an idiot again, or he could pull away quickly and lose the contact that he was secretly relishing. Arceus knew how much blood was running south right now, how fast his heart raced, and how much he was fighting to hold back. He really didn’t wish to make the same mistake twice. He needed to make a choice and fast!

Ash suddenly released his hold on Paul’s jacket and turned away, coughing into his hand. A bad coughing fit was a curse for Ash, who wanted to stay staring at them purple galaxy orbs – maybe he’d have gained enough courage to taste them vanilla-latte coloured lips –– lips he’d failed to appreciate or explore during Paul’s stolen kiss.

To Paul, Ash’s coughing fit was a blessing in disguise. Paul didn’t like seeing Ash in pain, but it made the difficult choice for him. Paul quickly moved away, pretending to be checking on the fire with his back turned to Ash – he didn’t need the young man questioning the sudden bulge between his legs.

“Paul?” Ash asked with a frown. Why was Paul moving away from him all of a sudden, like he’d done something wrong?

Ash couldn’t help but wonder if – maybe, Paul was hoping for something he couldn’t give him. If Paul wanted him for sex, or as a boyfriend even, he had to figure out if he was gay first. Arceus! He didn’t even know if he was ready for sex. The idea didn’t disgust him, in fact, a part of him was curious how sex would feel – even if it was with Paul, but If all Paul wanted was to get into his pants then it wasn’t going to happen! It still left the question though – could he see himself as Paul’s boyfriend? He figured he’d have to get better first – get medical care and sort out his head, only then could he really think about what he wanted and make the right choice. Only problem was… Paul was sure to leave as soon as rescue arrived, and he still had questions.

“You should get some sleep. The storm is breaking up. Rescue should be here tomorrow at least.” Paul’s monotonal voice was like daggers – cold and final. Ash didn’t understand why it hurt so much, but It was just like before – when he thought Paul hated him.

“Why did you kiss me?” Ash blurted. He wanted to know why Paul had kissed him if he didn’t like him. Paul’s head shot round to look at him, but he just stared like it was the worlds dumbest question. “Paul! Why did you kiss me? If you don’t like me, what do you want with me?” Ash’s tired eyes stung as they glazed over with a film of tears. It could have been the medication for all he knew, but he didn’t understand why he was so emotional over this.

Paul felt as if he’d been slapped in the face. _‘What do you want with me?’_ Ash made it sound like he wanted to sexually take advantage of him – use him for a quick fuck and that was that. Paul couldn’t look Ash in the face right now – the tears that threatened to fall from those weary, pained brown eyes, caused guilt to consume him for making Ash cry, again.

_‘Are you really that fucking dense Ash, that you don’t realise I love you?’_

Paul was shocked at his irrational thoughts. _Did_ he love Ash? Of course not! It was bloody ridiculous! He only knew so much about the trainer. At fifteen he’d borderline stalked the boy – but it was a pathetic crush, nothing more. He was attracted to him, yes – sexually and emotionally: The day he saw Ash risk his life against Team Rocket, to save his own pokémon, he was attracted to his bravery: The way he held down Monferno as it lost control during blaze, had shocked him but he’d admired Ash for his determination and strength.

Ash never gave up, always refused to let anyone tell him what to do. The young man had anger issues that Paul could relate to, but Ash lost his temper over things he felt passionate about. Ash was always surprising Paul – not always in a positive way, but it made Ash interesting. The day they parted ways, Paul had wanted to run back up them fucking stairs and kiss him senseless. Seeing Ash hurt, in pain, or crying because of him… it felt like someone was squeezing his frozen heart – warming it and waking it up, making him feel things he never wanted to feel. No one else had that effect on him, no one else could get inside him the way Ash did… even now. But it couldn’t be love, he couldn’t be _in love_ with Ash Ketchum! Ash just had a way to get inside of him and screw with his emotions. 

“Figure it out!” Paul snapped, after coming back to the question Ash had asked.

“I’m trying-”

“Try harder!” Paul demanded loudly, interrupting him.

Ash flinched slightly as Paul’s voice boomed in his direction. It sounded like Paul was pissed off, but there was hurt there. Paul was upset with him, probably because he couldn’t figure out whatever Paul had expected him too, and that had obviously angered him. Ash raised himself up onto his elbows – shaking from weakness and exhaustion.

“Just tell me. Please Paul!” Ash breathed out, begging. His voice was dismal and depleted of energy, and he didn’t have the strength to keep going in circles like this. “Please Paul!” He repeated, piteously and miserably.

Paul swore his heart was throwing a damn tantrum at that very moment. It craved to jump into his skull and rewire his brain, slap it upside the head and give it what for! It didn't help that he was already berating himself for his epic lack of timing. What sort of moron would pull this shit on a sick and injured man – and one that he claimed to have feelings for no less? He chose the worst fucking time and place to kiss him. Ash looked so depressed as tears leaked down that innocent face of his, and he'd reduced him to begging.

When Paul made no sign of responding to him, Ash laid down and turned his back to Paul. He held back the sobs that wanted to erupt from him, and spoke with a voice broken from emotion, and weak from illness.

“I’m sorry okay. Whatever I’ve done –– I’m an idiot, but I honestly don’t know. I could try and guess, but I don’t want to assume anything and piss you off by getting it wrong. I couldn’t even do that right!” When Ash had finished talking, his body rocked as he sobbed quietly to himself. He was too ill, too weak to fight back the tears. He couldn’t take everything being thrown at him anymore. His guilt for putting his pokémon in harm’s way – by choosing to out run the storm, the pain he was trying to stay strong through, the illness violating his body, the tiredness draining him of all his energy, Paul being angry with him, and the drama that unfolded since Paul had kissed him… it was all too much. Everyone had a point where they just couldn’t take any more, and this was his.

Standing there wracked with guilt, Paul heard Ash’s every word and he felt like a cunt! Like a stone-hearted fucking Jerk!

Ash hadn’t wanted to piss him off, hadn’t wanted to assume anything about the situation, and because of that he’d been cautious and sensitive as he’d tried to piece things together despite his illness. Paul had only been thinking about himself. If he had been thinking about Ash in all of this, then the brave, determined, happy, non-judgmental trainer that – well, let’s face it, that he probably did love in some way… wouldn’t be broken and crying over something that could have been less complicated. Paul had made it more difficult then it had to be, by getting angry and defensive. Even if he could never have Ash, he’d never wanted to make him suffer just because he swung the other way.

“Ash?” Paul called to him, listening to his muffled sobs. When Ash only hid his face more, it felt like another dagger to the heart. He’d royally fucked up this time!

Paul slowly walked over and knelt beside the young man, hesitantly placing a hand onto Ash’s shoulder. Ash instantly went to pull away, but he’d obviously forgotten about his injured leg in his stubborn reaction, and he cried out from the pain. Paul tried to help, but Ash just bashed him away almost hysterically. Paul used his strength over Ash, pushing the young man into a sitting position, and quickly moving to form a ‘T’ shape between them. “Enough!” Paul’s loud voice repeated, firm and unbending. With a pillow on his lap, Paul forced Ash to lay down and be still. Ash gave a last feeble attempt to move away, but Paul’s repeated – “Enough!” seemed to finally stop the struggle. Ash laid still, silently crying into Paul’s chest, but fighting his sobs valiantly.

Paul had never been good at comforting others, so what had possessed him to do this was beyond him. He suddenly remembered how Ash had restrained Monferno when it had been driven mad with rage. He looked down at obsidian hair, knowing that whatever the reason, it just felt right – like it was what Ash needed. It might have been awkward, but he managed to relax. Almost subconsciously, he started running his fingers through Ash’s thick, soft, obsidian-hair. Ash flinched at the first touch, but then he clenched at Paul’s t-shirt, leaving wet patches as he tried to calm his emotions.

“I actually like you very much, don’t think I don’t.” Paul admitted quietly. Ash sniffed loudly; puffy eyes slowly turning until they met his own.

“Then why? Why did you tell me – that you hated me?” Ash asked through shuddery breaths and sniffles.

“I was being a jerk. I hate one thing about you, one thing that isn’t even bad nor your fault. I just wish it wasn’t the way you were.” Paul took a deep breath as Ash continued to stare up at him with wet, red, exhausted eyes that now held confusion too.

“What?” Ash frowned. 

Paul couldn’t lie. He couldn’t hold Ash like he was doing, looking into those brown innocent eyes and lie to him. He closed his own eyes and sighed in defeat. “I said that shit because I hate the fact that I’m gay and you’re not. I don’t hate you, I-’’ Paul struggled to finish his sentence. He couldn’t admit that he had feelings for him, that he might be foolishly falling in love with him. “I hate the cards dealt.” He said instead. 

Ash’s head turned down as it sunk into the pillow on Paul’s lap, his eyes falling closed in his utter exhaustion. Sleep was pulling him under, he could no longer fight it – it would consume him soon. “If I _was_ gay.” He murmured into the pillow. “Would you want me as your boyfriend?”

Paul’s breath hitched; it was _all_ he wanted. “Yes.” Paul whispered his barely audible answer. 

Ash heard what he wanted to know, and with that knowledge tucked up safe for later, he gave in to sleep.

Paul waited for a response, but when none came, he looked down at Ash and realised that the young man had finally drifted back off. Paul assumed that Ash hadn’t heard him, but it didn’t matter because Ash would never be his. At least he was calm now and sleeping, instead of a begging, depressed mess because of him. He never had much compassion, but Ash somehow brought out the faint and dusty strands that he did have left.

“Pi?” Pikachu’s voice reminded Paul that the electric type was still in the cave with them. It had been there all along – sleeping at first, and then watching as it usually did.

Carefully laying Ash down and off his lap, Paul stood up and told Pikachu that Ash was asleep but otherwise alright for now. Sitting down on his own sleeping bag, Paul realized how quiet it had become; the rain was lighter, and the wind spoke of contentment as its rage withered.

Greninja still hadn’t returned however, and it was getting very late – the last thing he wanted to do when Ash woke up, was to tell him that his water type pokémon had gone missing. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, and hopefully help would arrive soon.

He would soon be parting from Ash, forever. 


	7. Emotional parting

It all happened so quickly once the rescue team had arrived. Paul had been startled awake when the rescue crew and Greninja had entered the cave – the sun barely making an appearance. He’d sighed in relief before the realisation had hit him, this was it; he couldn’t go home yet, seeing as the storm was on a direct path with Sinnoh, but he didn’t have to stay with Ash either. They would soon part ways once again, and this time, Paul was sure it would be forever.

The first responding rescue team had carried Ash down to the off-road assistance vehicle on a stretcher, and once they’d reached the ambulance, they were transferred over to the paramedics. Paul had carried all the bags, and Greninja had returned to his pokéball. Pikachu had steadfast loyalty to Ash, and he’d refused to leave his trainer’s side – so much so, that the paramedics had agreed to let him stay out of his ball for the time being; Paul only briefly entertained the though of wishing them sarcastic luck in their Pikachu catching endeavours – but his mind had been elsewhere. 

Paul had accompanied Ash all the way to the hospital located in Jhoto – it hadn’t registered to him at first, that they were traveling away from home until they’d arrived at the emergency department. Jhoto was the safest destination for now, and he’d never noticed the mess that the storm had left throughout the town in its wake. His mind had been thinking of the obsidian-haired young man, realising that what he felt must have been love – as much as he dared to admit that to himself.

He’d never loved anyone before – Reggie certainly didn’t count because he was his brother, and it was a different kind of love.

Yes, that entire ambulance ride had gone by in a blur; Paul had been lost to his own thoughts, occasionally reassuring Ash that they were on the way to the hospital. Ash had cried out in pain as they’d moved him from the cave, and they’d administered him with a strong pain alleviating medication. The drug had made Ash inattentive and lethargic. _‘Easier to deal with.’_ Paul thought.

When they’d first pulled up outside the hospital, a part of Paul wanted to leave and never look back… but a stronger part of him wanted to know if Ash was going to be okay first.

* * *

Paul had been questioned relentlessly regarding Ash’s personal information and his injury. He’d worn a look of hazy inertness as he’d answered the questions to the best of his ability, not really hearing his own words. They’d asked him if he was okay at some point, and he’d realized again that he was at the hospital with a doctor trying to talk to him. He’d forgotten when he got there, but he’d remembered flashes of the journey.

After Informing the doctor that he was just a friend, he’d been told that he wouldn’t be able to see Ash until he’d woken up from surgery – which probably wouldn’t be until tomorrow now, considering that it would most likely be after visiting hours when he woke up. 

“Surgery?” It had been the first question Paul had remembered asking. He hadn’t realized that Ash’s injury had been so serious, he’d thought it was just a broken leg – the type you patched up, threw a cast on, and then sent the patient home. Sitting in the family and friend’s room, he remembered every word the doctor had said regarding that.

“Mr Ketchum has suffered a severe fracture to the tibia. The bone is displaced with possible signs of compression. Whilst under general anaesthetic, we will work to realign the bone and screw an Intramedullary rod down the centre. This will hopefully strengthen the bone and help it to heal in the correct position. I wouldn’t tell you this Mr Mackeller, but as you’ve obviously saved Mr Ketchum’s life and seem to care about him a great deal, I feel you deserve to know at least that much.” The male doctor had then smiled at Paul in sympathy.

“His mother? She lives in Pallet town I believe.” Paul asked. He wondered if Ash’s mother would even be able to come and visit her son on account of the storm.

“We haven’t been able to contact his next of kin as of yet, but we will keep trying. The storm really has caused a great deal of problems – it would explain the failed phone calls. I expect the storm is over Kanto right about now.” The doctor mused, before he’d looked back at him. “Mr Ketchum was lucky you were there to look out for him the way you did. You probably saved his leg, and his life too for that matter.”

“He will be alright, right?” Paul had asked, watching the doctor closely for any signs to indicate he was hiding anything.

“Mr Ketchum is quite ill, but yes, I’m confident he will be alright. There is no reason to suspect he wouldn’t make a full recovery with the correct treatment and time…”

Paul didn’t remember much that was said after that. A few things registered however: it would be at least twelve hours before Ash even got back from surgery – which was scheduled later that day: He wouldn’t be permitted to see him because he wasn’t family: and until Ash was awake to confirm he was a friend, he might as well go to the local pokémon centre or hotel to get some rest.

Paul thought it was utterly ridiculous! After everything he’d done for Ash, anyone with half a brain would know he wasn’t the young man’s enemy. He’d been told that Ash was sleeping anyway, so there really wasn’t any reason to stay. To be honest, he wanted Ash to be asleep when he visited him, but the damn hospital rules resulted in him leaving.

* * *

Paul managed to check into a room at the Pokémon Centre in Goldenrod city. The town was recovering from the damage mother nature had caused, but luckily for Paul, some people had started to leave the Pokémon Centre that morning to go back home. With people starting to move out, the Pokémon Centre had available rooms again; the only ones left, were those waiting for the Kanto and Sinnoh weather warnings to be dropped. 

Paul jumped into the shower as soon as he’d been allocated his room. He’d washed so quickly and violently in frustration – attempting to expunge his thoughts, his feelings, and get lost in the task at hand… but it hadn’t worked. Paul sunk to the floor of the shower, sitting under the hot stream pouring down onto his naked form, lamenting in grief over the obsidian-haired trainer he’d left back at the hospital.

The steam in the bathroom thickened as Paul sat there with his hands on his face, trying to sedate the disarray of thoughts and feelings jumbled in his mind… and his heart – a heart that Ash had woken and crushed in only a few days. He felt the tears trying to form in his eyes as he sat there for a long time, but they never fell, instead his hands quivered with the stress of it all. Eventually he managed to tune-out his thoughts, hearing only the sounds of the water hitting him and the tub, and the feeling of it falling onto his body.

* * *

Paul finally exited the bathroom, throwing on some reasonably clean sweat pants. With only a towel over his shoulders, he took his bag down to the laundry facilities and loaded his clothes into the washing machine. He then returned to his allocated room. Laying on the bed, he thought back to all that had happened this past week.

It was harder to forget about Ash after everything that had happened, then it had been before the storm had ensured their very unlikely re-encounter. He’d taken care of Ash so meticulously, cleaned his naked body so tenderly, held him through seizures, and nursed him as best as he could in the circumstance. Holding Ash last night in the cave, while the young man sobbed in his arms, it was the closest he’d ever gotten to him –– it was also the closest he would ever get to Ash again.

Paul shifted off the bed, walked over to his bag, and pulled out a single Soothe-Bell hanging from a red ribbon and dressed with a small yellow bow. He turned the cold silver metal in his hands, hearing the slight clink of the ball inside as it moved – its chime restricted by the contact of his skin surrounding it. Even if he allowed the Soothing chime of the bell to ring, it wouldn’t bring him peace, joy or friendship like they claimed it would. Paul had taken his own bell back when he’d gathered up Ash’s belongings that morning. He knew he had to say goodbye to the young man – a final goodbye, with no intention of crossing paths again. He’d taken back his bell to remember Ash by, convincing himself that it wasn’t stealing because he’d originally won it in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition.

Paul used to believe, that inanimate objects holding sentimental value was pathetic! To allow yourself to get attached to mere items was inconceivable… but Ash had once again changed his mind. Now, the bell resting between his fingers was almost precious, it was the last and only piece of Ash he could hold onto. Staring at the reflective surface of the metal, Paul decided he would visit Ash one last time. One final time before he locked the door behind him and moved on with his life.

A life that a certain obsidian-haired trainer would be no part of.

* * *

Paul usually had a very different way of seeing things – analytical and matter of fact. To him, things were either worth his time or not – it was as simple as that. He didn’t do anything he didn’t want to, never wasted time on things he had no interest in, and he usually had little time or patience for anyone else.

Ash confused him, because where the trainer was concerned, he couldn’t place him into a neat little box and closed the lid. He wanted to be with the man, yet his calculated mind concluded that it wasn’t a viable option – so, Ash wasn’t worth his time. On the other hand, the finality of _never_ seeing Ash again was painful – it didn’t feel right.

Paul was always cautious about letting his emotions impede or impact his judgement, but he had feelings, of course he did! He just pushed them down, deep down, and buried them away so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He didn’t want to allow himself to be vulnerable to the ignorant jerks, cunts and arseholes of the world. He only spoke to people that he felt deserved his time.

He’d always been misunderstood as a child; people were always quick to make judgment of him before they’d even given him a chance. They saw what they wanted to see and that was that. Paul believed that the world needed less judgmental pricks – people like Ash, and it was another reason he’d become so cold, short-tempered, and acted with indifference.

As Paul lay on the bed at the Pokémon Centre, alone with nothing but his thoughts, he realized; that was how he’d started to fall for Ash in the first place. He’d never understood his fascination for the boy, but now he was finally piecing it together.

He’d become captivated by Ash, and one huge reason had been because Ash wasn’t a judgmental prick! Ash would never quit trying to initiate a conversation, never left him alone when he was being a jerk, never gave up on him as a potential friend – even if they were rivals in a competition. The more he’d been forced to deal with Ash’s insistent battle requests, the berating of his pokémon training methods, along with the insistent importance of friendship, trust and encouragement… the more he’d wanted to prove that Ash was wrong. In turn, he’d learnt more and more about the obsidian-haired trainer, and he’d really started to admire his personality. Beyond the traits of the boy that had annoyed and frustrated him, were traits that he approved of and admired.

Ash had been – and still was in fact, very different to him in certain ways. Yet, they’d both trained pokémon, they’d both wanted to get better – stronger, and among those similarities between them were anger, stubbornness, and determination. It wasn’t long before he took notice of Ash and realised that he was cute. That one word that had gotten him into trouble many times before – but it was true, Ash was cute and attractive, and he was also annoying and stubborn, and that had pissed Paul off back then.

As their paths had crossed more frequently, he’d become infatuated with him. Not just by his looks, but by his personality and fiery spirit too. Paul had been determined by then, to prove that Ash was wrong because the obsidian-haired trainer had confused him. Ash had played with his emotions, captured his attention, and woken his dormant heart in the process. He’d wanted to cling to a reason to dislike him, force himself to see Ash as nothing more than a pathetic idiot, so that he would lose interest in the boy.

When Ash had beaten him in the ‘Lily of the valley conference’ and had advanced to the semi-finals however, Paul knew – without a doubt, that Ash had merit in his methods and Ideals. It became impossible to categorise him as an idiot any longer – nor did he want to by that point. Despite how much he’d scoffed at Ash’s training methods, Ash’s pokémon had grown much stronger.

Later, he’d witnessed Ash defeat two of Tobias’s legendary pokémon – before the blue-haired trainer had won the battle. Ash was knocked from the competition in the top four. Paul felt near commiseration for Ash’s loss – it was a shame Ash hadn’t won the league. At least Ash had done what no other trainer could; he’d defeated Tobias’s Darkrai! Every battle that Tobias had participated in, started and finished with his Darkrai – even in six on six battles, the guy had never needed to call out another pokémon because no one could take down his legendary dark type. Ash had even managed to knock out his Latios to boot, and Paul felt something close to pride in Ash for doing so. Even in Tobias’s last battle – against a trainer that had gone onto the finals, said trainer couldn’t even take out Darkrai. If Tobias hadn’t been in the competition, Ash would have stood a real chance of winning the Lily of the valley conference. Luck just hadn’t been on Ash’s side.

It was after all that, that Paul knew he’d developed more than platonic feelings for Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. He’d always ignored them – shoved those feelings away in a tight little box, but when Ash had appeared again after all this time… those feelings had jumped out and might as well have slapped him in the face. He’d left Lily of the Valley Island, thinking it was just a fascination – a childish phase or crush that would simply pass after a few weeks… but it never had. He’d never considered the possibility that he’d fallen in love with him, nor that he ever would… but when it came to the obsidian-haired pokémon trainer from Pallet town, he lost it every damn time! 

Paul had never forgotten about Ash Ketchum, no matter how much he’d tried, and he knew now that he never would. 

* * *

Hospital visiting hours ended at eight that evening. It was seven-fifty-five currently, and Paul was being defiant with the nurse. Nurse Twine was refusing to let Paul visit Ash, not even for five minutes.

He’d tried to appeal to her better nature, explaining that he wouldn't be returning and just wanted to say goodbye – just wanted to see him once before he left. She tried to dissuade him further, insisting that Ash was barely awake from surgery, still comatose and very much under the effects of the anaesthetic. She'd made it very clear that even if he had been an authorised visitor, Ash needed his rest and therefore the visit would be pointless anyway.

Having already wasted half an hour outside the hospital – pacing and debating with himself whether to go in and see Ash or not, he'd be damned if anyone would prevent him from seeing the young man one last time.

Sighing in feigned defeat, he walked away with his head bowed… Only to sneak back onto the ward when the head nurse was gone. Paul hurried to locate Ash’s room without being caught. He was thankful for his stealth, and his ability to hide in plain sight. He was quiet, quick, and no one else battered an eyelid if they’d seen him. 

Ash was in a private room, white, simplistic and sterile. Drips were attached to both of his arms – fluids and IV antibiotics, Paul assumed by the looks of them. A mint green hospital blanket lay smooth over his body, except for the raised area over where Ash’s broken leg was – most likely the cast, or a frame to prevent the bedding laying over it. Paul restrained from taking a look, and instead glanced over to the heart monitor Ash was connected to – if it wasn’t for the flashing lights and lines of his steady heartbeat, he wouldn’t have even known it was there. The steady beating shown on the monitor was a comfort. 

The quiet of the room was eerie, only Ash’s wheezing breaths could be heard as he slept. He had a tube for oxygen placed under his nose, instead of a huge face mask, and Ash looked clean and relaxed.

Paul placed a hand on top of Ash’s, and gently curled his fingers around it. Paul’s face was blank, but his eyes danced over the sleeping form lying there oblivious to his disallowed visitor, and most likely jacked up on morphine or another type of pain-relieving drug. Paul just stood there, stroking Ash’s hand with his thumb, and shaking while he took a deep breath in and out. He didn’t have to say anything, he just had to see him one last time. Ash was alive, he would be perfectly fine now, the doctors and nurses would take care of him from here.

_‘I think I have fallen in love with you Ash, I have nothing to compare my feelings to, I just know it hurts to let you go, to say good bye.’_

Inhaling a shuddering breath, memories flashed like a cascading waterfall, and they started with three Starly bird pokémon – the first time he’d met Ash.

_-Ash standing there, with a Starly on his shoulder and a fist clenched proclaiming.  
“…Any pokémon can be strong if you train em!”_

_-Ash, ‘swimming’ pathetically on the ground from the Stantler’s confusion._

_-After winning his own Coal badge, hearing Ash’s voice.  
“Where you going, aren’t you going to stay and watch my battle?” _

_-Ash’s bright smile, his common phrases and body stances flashed in his mind.  
“…I choose you!” –– “Let’s go!” –– “Awesome!” –– “I can’t wait!”_

_-A smiling Ash, as the winner of the Poké-Ringer competition, holding his winner certificate with his left hand and symbolling a peace sign with his right hand, next to Staraptor with Pikachu in front of them._

_-Ash’s face turned down, his cap shielding his eyes, after I beat him in Veilstone city in a six on six battle in front of Reggie and his friends. I heard his sniffles as he tried not to cry, while I walked away and tried to ignore them._

_-Ash’s clench teeth, and the way he growls when he’s angry._

_-The last time he saw Ash in Sinnoh, walking down the steps.  
“Good luck Paul.” Ash smiled. “Yeah, thanks you too.” He replied. Ash’s brown eyes glittered as he smiled back at him._

_-Ash’s face when he lost the league to Tobias. The defeated look in his eyes even from the TV screen he was watching Ash’s battle on._

_-The way Ash clung to him in pain from being moved in the cave,_

_-The small-weak smile on Ash’s lips, when he remembered who I was after his temporary amnesia._

_-Ash suckling and biting his index finger while he thought about something._

_-Ash looking up at me from my lap with tear filled, big brown eyes as I held him in my arms just before he asked.  
"_ _If I **was** gay, would you want me as your boyfriend?”_

_…More then anything!_

Paul clenched his fist, coughed at the back of his throat, and swallowed hard as he fought down the ‘fucking emotions’ welling inside of him – emotions that only Ash could cause.

Ash stirred slightly. “Hm…” He mumbled something far too quiet and incoherent to make any sense of. 

Paul couldn’t be there if Ash decided to come around from the drug’s effects completely. He shouldn’t have been there at all, and he didn’t have answers to the questions Ash might ask. He had only come to say goodbye, to make sure that he was safely back from surgery.

Paul knew it was his last chance, so he slowly leaned forward placing his lips softly onto Ash’s ones. Ash’s lips twitched ever so slightly at the connection, and Paul lingered for a moment before pulling away. 

The head nurse was currently carrying out her usual checks on her patients that started at eight pm. A quick peek in through the windows of the patient’s doors was all she needed to do for the moment, vitals would be recorded at nine pm. She would have called for security when she reached Ash’s room, had she not caught the exact moment of that kiss. Smiling slightly, she shook her head. Choosing not to get the plum-haired boy into trouble, she decided to give him the chance to leave willingly – just this once. He was not permitted to be here, and even if he was, it was past visiting hours now.

Paul was staring at Ash’s sleeping body when the door opened. The nurse coughed sternly, to signal her annoyance, and Paul quickly put on his blank and expressionless face. He bowed his head in respect and apology to the nurse, before leaving without a single word exchanged.

* * *

Internal pain screamed like a tantrum at his core, and his heart cried out for symphonies of radiance beneath Obsidian, and deep bronzite eyes of warmth and earth. No one would see past his mask, they would only bear witness to his typical, angry, unimpressed side and think it truth. He wouldn’t allow others to see what he was thinking or feeling, it was none of their fucking business, and he would be livid if anyone had pitied him or so much as asked him what was wrong.

Paul had been hiding his true thoughts and feelings since he was a child – even from Reggie, it was now second nature to him. Usually he could hide them so well that he’d bury them from himself, avoid them and forget about things that hurt the most, but this was one of the hardest things he’d ever tried to ignore. It was impossible to forget about his feelings for Ash, and his anger at that leaked out; he was short tempered and had zero patience.

Walking through the Pokémon Centre to return to his room, some green-haired, big-mouthed jerk had rudely bumped past him in the hallway and tutted. Well that’s how Paul remembered it, in actual fact it had been Paul who had barged past the guy, giving no fucks to who he collided with. Being the solid of the two, Paul had nearly knocked him off his feet in the collision. 

“Watch where the fuck your walking dude!” He complained to Paul, gesticulating to emphasize his annoyance.

The green-haired man was about an inch shorter than Paul, but skinny and easy to snap like a twig. Paul didn’t look it at first glance, because he was wearing baggy sweat pants and a loose jacket, but he was strong, and not someone you wanted to be on the wrong side of – especially not today. Clenching his fists and growling at the guy, Paul glared at him seething in anger.

The green-haired man gulped at the look in the black hellish eyes that glared at him and ran, comparing the strange purple-haired man to an angry Ursaring – if Ursaring had purple hair that is, and everyone in Jhoto knew not to pick a fight with an angry Ursaring.

Inside his room, Paul slammed the door closed behind him and kicked off his shoes – sending them flying across the room. He rubbed his face, inhaled deeply, and then huffed out in frustration. Paul knew it was against the rules of the Centre, but he didn’t give two fucks as he went to open the window and lit up a cigarette from his new packet.

Leaning out of the window he drew in hard, breathing it into his lungs before shakily breathing out the smoke. He’d purchased the twenty-pack before walking to the hospital earlier. He’d smoked: one immediately once he’d gotten outside, during his walk to the hospital: two just debating seeing Ash or not, as he paced outside the hospital, and shaking with nerves: and two more on the return walk to the Pokémon Centre. This was his sixth cigarette within two hours. 

Paul finally started to relax now that he was alone though – and totally fixed up on nicotine. It was time to move on and leave Ash in the past where he belonged. Regardless of Ash’s sexuality, Paul convinced himself he didn’t need a hyperactive, chirpy, idiot in his life with his positive and sunny disposition driving him insane anyway. Reggie was bad enough, going on about friends and trust all the time, he didn’t need two people in his life doing it and lecturing him over his choices.

Paul flicked the cigarette end out of the window, and then proceeded to enter the bathroom to get ready to sleep. He was too emotionally, and physically exhausted to do anything else.

When Paul exited the bathroom ten minutes later, in just his boxers, he climbed into bed. Despite his doubt that he would be able to get to sleep easily, it really didn’t take long for him to crash out in the end.

* * *

_Ash pulled at his jacket so suddenly – so determined, pulling him down to his knees beside him on the ground. The way Ash was staring so deeply into his eyes… he was too startled to do anything but stare back into those bronzite-brown tired ones … brown ones that stole his attention as they shone in the fire’s glow … brown ones that hypnotised him as they flickered their gaze._

_‘What is Ash doing?’ Paul thought, but he was lost to the glowing bronzite that apparently sought his soul through his eyes. He gulped._

_Ash was too close; his warm, raspy breaths tingled against his lips teasingly. Desperately he fought the urge to ravish his mouth, and those cherry lips ––_

_He bit his gum to restrain the moan that tried to escape his own lips, and he held his breath. He wanted to close his eyes, so he could break the connection and gain back his self-control, but those eyes had truly captured him, and they held him tightly in their spell._

_He cursed under his breath, failing hopelessly in his attempt to look away from such inquisitive, beautiful brown eyes, and illness flushed cheek bones. His fists clenched, and his toes curled in his sneakers. ‘Fuck!’_

_He had two choices: he could go for it and act like an idiot again, or he could pull away quickly and lose the contact that he was secretly relishing. Arceus knew how much blood was running south right now, how fast his heart raced, and how much he was fighting to hold back. He really didn’t wish to make the same mistake twice. He needed to make a choice and fast!_

_‘I can’t!’ He thought, desperately trying to pull away, but Ash’s eyes held him there as they glowed into his soul and sent his_ _blood gushing south._

_His arousal spiked, his cock groaned as it hardened – twitching with needy desperation, and he wanted to feel Ash’s arse around his cock so badly that the craving alone was almost hurting. His butt cheeks clenched, his heart raced, and a moan slipped out as he shifted his legs._

_‘Fuck!’_

_He should have been angry with Ash for doing this to him. He should have just moved and walked away, but he couldn’t!_

_He groaned._

_Ash looked down and saw the tent pitching in Paul’s sweatpants._

_Paul was about to lose his temper with the obsidian-haired trainer… but Ash suddenly smiled and collided their lips together._

_Ash suckled, licked, and moaned into his lips, and when Paul didn’t open his mouth, Ash nipped at his bottom lip. Paul lost all self-control – he melted, he caved, he moaned loudly, and he shoved Ash down onto his back._

_Their tongues battled for dominance – Ash lost, but then his pants had been yanked down and suddenly there was a hand around his cock – massaging pre-cum up and down his aching shaft._

_Desperate kisses, roaming hands, and Ash’s voice–_

_“I want to suck your cock Paul.” Ash demanded him seductively._

_Paul froze, speechless – was this really happening? It was risqué and dirty, and coming from Ash’s mouth – Arceus! It was hot, erotic, and Paul was not only intoxicated in the sensual and sexual sensations, but he felt contentment now – the one he’d wanted all this time, the one he’d craved for five years, he wasn’t rejecting him._

_Ash suddenly rolled over hard taking Paul with him, repositioning them so Ash was now on top and hungrily eyeing his cock._

_That head of obsidian hair lowered, until a tongue glazed over his skin, until soft, wet cherry lips closed around his tip and sucked as pre-cum oozed out. Ash lapped up his pre-cum, and Paul moaned a quiet huskily sound, his head thrown back, and he welcomed the mind-blowing relief and pleasure that would only grow to earth shattering proportions if that mouth didn’t stop._

_“Ash? Mhmm.” Paul tried, but as soon as he started to speak, Ash’s bobbing grew faster, like he could read his thoughts. “Fuck!”_

_Paul could feel his climax racing towards the end, it was close. His breathing increased, he was sinking deeper into that euphoric out of mind sensation, and he griped Ash’s hair guiding his mouth to work faster and deeper. He needed Ash to make him climax, he wanted Ash to swallow his cum like a prize he’d earned, and he was so close – so close…_

_But then it dawned on him; it was all too fast, was he really that aroused and about to cum into Ash’s mouth already?_

_His mind was shot, his body so far gone that he gasped and moaned as he questioned himself and the situation he was in – something wasn’t right._

_It could have just been the fact he was easily aroused – having been stuck with Ash for over five days in the cave, and Pikachu essentially masturhating him… but something wasn’t right._

_Ash should have been ill...No! Ash should have been in the hospital! This wasn’t Ash!_

_“Ash… stop! Fuck!” Paul cried out… but it was too late._

_His muscles clenched, everything went taught, and he came in Ash’s mouth. His body pulsated with his release._

Paul’s eyes were closed, his body reacting from the orgasm that Ash had just given him… Ash?

Sighing at the sweet merciful release of pressure, in one long shuddered breath, Paul opened his eyes to work out what was going on…

It took a few seconds to work out what had happened.

He’d felt amazing from his orgasm, his legs and cock still twitching, a little left over cum bubbled out thru the tip of his cock to join the rest, but he was confused…

…There was no Ash. He wasn’t in the cave. He was in bed in nothing but his boxers. He was still at the Pokémon Centre. It was the middle of the night. Only eight hours ago had he said his final goodbyes to the obsidian-haired trainer. 

His cock gave a few last twitches before starting its slow journey to flaccid.

“Fuck.” Paul cursed. 


	8. A trainer’s quandary

“Ash honey? I’m going shopping now…” Delia called up to her son.

Ash was in his bedroom, standing by his dresser in his underwear and trying to decide what to wear, he rolled his eyes at his mother, sighing as she continued. 

“…Are you quite sure you wouldn’t like me to get you anything that isn’t on my list already?”

“I’m good mum, really!” Ash replied for the umpteenth time.

Choosing one of his new tracksuits, he walked back to his bed – a slight limp was apparent as he walked across the floor. He sat down on the edge of his mattress to get dressed.

Ash looked healthy now, apart from a fading yellow bruise on his right cheekbone – which was actually a new development involving the stairs.

Ash still suffered the occasional shooting pains and aches in his right leg, and there was a visible scar where the bone had broken through the skin – and where the surgeons had made the incision to realign and mend the bone. They had also fixed a metal rod in there somehow. The good two-inch scar was a permanent reminder of his accident, and the raised line of healed skin across his shin was still very red in colouration – even now, eight weeks after his operation. The scar didn’t bother him at all, and Ash had laughed at airport security when he’d set off the metal detectors and told Pikachu he was a metal type now. 

Ash looked at Pikachu with exasperation as his mother’s voice reached his room once again. Pikachu just shrugged.

“Well okay, but please be careful on the stairs honey.” Her voice was filled with worry and concern, and Ash knew she was remembering his small mishap coming down them two weeks ago.

It was about six weeks after his operation, and his first week home when it had happened. He’d been coming down the stairs carefully on his own, having already proved to his mother that he was more than capable. He’d already refused to let his mum move his bed into the living room because he wanted to sleep in his actual bedroom…. Well, he’d been on the last few steps when a sharp pain had taken him by surprise. He’d been unable to bear weight on his leg for a few seconds, had panicked and grabbed the hand rail, and had managed to collide his face with the newel post at the bottom. Being far more embarrassed than actually hurt – with a purple eye and cheek bone, his mom had almost won the argument that he should sleep downstairs… Almost!

Ash pulled the black t-shirt over his head and down to his waist, then sorted his tracksuit bottoms ready to put them on one leg at a time. “Will do mum, don’t worry!” Ash replied, he knew better then to argue.

Delia called goodbye to her son, and Ash sighed in relief when he heard the door close.

“You know, Pikachu? I love mum, I do! But I’m nineteen! I’m fine now. I wish she’d stop smothering me.”

Pikachu just nodded in agreement to support his trainer, and watched as Ash pulled up his tracksuit bottoms and finished getting dressed.

His leg didn’t hurt all the time, and he had limitations that he had to get used to, but he refused to let that stop him. The doctors had told him that he had to start small, gradually rebuild the muscles in his leg, but no matter how much time past, there was always the chance that his leg would never return to normal.

It had been a painfully slow and tedious process, arduous too, but the physiotherapist had been rather impressed with his willpower and determination. She’d also said that he never knew when to stop and admit defeat, that he’d tried to run before he could walk. He’d been bored being confined to a bed, dependent on someone else for nearly everything, and embarrassed when he needed help with certain needs. He’d been desperate to get his life back, so he’d worked hard and pushed himself to get up and work through the pain. It was his body! 

“Let’s go get Sandshrew shall we? Professor Oak said Gary had finished with him.” Ash told his loyal Pikachu.

“Pika pi!” Pikachu leapt from the bed excitedly and onto the floor.

Ash smiled at his electric type pokémon and signalled to him that it was okay if he wanted to ride on his shoulder. Pikachu climbed up Ash carefully and excitedly squealed, rubbing the side of Ash’s face with his head.

“Right where you belong buddy! Let’s go!”

* * *

Walking to the laboratory wasn’t too hard… but he’d forgotten that there were thirty plus steps up a hill. _No problem!_ Ash thought to himself, slowly making the climb.

By the time Ash had greeted Professor Oak and Gary, and had reunited with his Alola Sandshrew, his leg was causing him a few difficulties and becoming extremely painful. He’d almost lost his balance just as they’d entered Gary’s office, when a sharp pain shot through his leg; he winced, biting his lip, and embarrassingly, Gary had grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Ash! Are you okay?” Gary asked, concerned.

“I’m good.” He lied, but Gary wasn’t fooled. Gary pulled over a chair and had Ash sit down. If it wasn’t for the fact that he would end up on the floor from exhaustion and pain otherwise, he would have complained. He hated that everyone was always fussing in concern over him. 

“Wow Gary…” Ash tried to make light of things. “Not like you to stop me embarrassing myself. Thought you’d enjoy the laugh if I suddenly wanted to kiss the floor.”

“As fun as that would be Ashy-boy, your body needs time to heal. You’ve just recovered from a multitude of ailments and had surgery only eight weeks ago. You know you’re an idiot for that by the way, what loser thinks they can beat mother nature.” Gary was shaking his head in disbelief. 

It wasn’t a question – Gary had already had his digs about Ash’s mistake, and he knew full well that he felt guilty and embarrassed about that. 

“I made a mistake Gary! Are you ever gonna drop that? Besides you can talk… what idiot can’t even carry a stack of books?” Ash sassed back, smiling deviously.

It was Gary’s turn to look embarrassed as that horrific memory came back to him.

Gary had been so excited about studying… something, that he’d gathered so many books to help with his research that he hadn’t been able to see where he’d been going. He’d therefore, tripped over his own sleeping Umbreon, twisted his ankle, dropped all the books, and landed on the keyboard to his grandfather’s computer. The worst part was that Gary had somehow managed to delete over six hours’ worth of the professor’s work. Professor Oak had been livid with Gary.

“I still have no idea why he had to tell you about that.” Gary sulked.

“He told everyone about that!” Ash reminded him, laughing, and getting his kicks out of embarrassing his old rival. Payback really **was** sweet.

Ash had become best friends with Gary again not long after his time in Alola. He’d travelled to Alola and joined the pokémon school for teenagers when he was seventeen. His mom had explained about Gary at some point during a video call to him, that Gary was living with his grandfather again but didn’t know what to study at the time. Gary had been confined to the laboratory, because he’d agreed months ago to watch over the facility while his grandfather travelled to a different region – a research trip relating to his current work apparently.

Ash had offered to catch and send him a few Alola pokémon to study, and when Ash had sent him Alola Diglett, Grimer, Vulpix and Geodude over the course of four months, Gary had been so excited – rattling on and on about complex and confusing data, research findings and information. He would burn Ash’s ears off each time he sent a new pokémon, and Ash remembered Gary positively gushing over how cute Vulpix was.

Gary was still continuing his work in that field now – studying regional differences between pokémon of the same species, and the impacts the different environment had on them. It was already a topic that had been studied by many researchers before, but Gary was now focusing on the impact that moving one region Pokémon to another region had on it, and Its interaction with the same species of Pokémon from different regions when living together. Its why Gary had asked to borrow his Alolan Sandshrew.

“So… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Ash hesitantly admitted. The last eight weeks had been focused on healing, but now that he was about as good as he was gonna get anytime soon, he wanted to approach the one thing he’d been avoiding but thinking about constantly.

“Sounds serious Ash. You want to get a drink and take this into the living room?” Gary asked. He knew Ash well enough to read the signals – this was something Ash felt awkward discussing. 

Ash nodded, but he asked if they could talk in Gary’s room instead – he didn’t want Professor Oak overhearing the conversation. At least Sandshrew and Pikachu had wondered off to play for a while.

* * *

They both sat on the bed in Gary’s room; Gary leaning against his headboard with his legs straight out, and Ash leaning on the foot of the bed facing him. Ash sipped his cola from the tall glass, trying to organise his words and figure out how to start the conversation.

“So Ash, what’s up?” Gary coaxed, dipping his brows with curiosity. Ash had been rather quiet since he’d announced that there was something he wished to talk about.

Ash glanced up to meet his eyes before they travelled back down to his glass, turning his drink in his fingers as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about… me, and-”

“Wow Ash…” Gary just couldn’t help himself, and Ash made eye contact with him. “Never knew you had such a big ego – guess I shouldn’t be surprised really...” He smirked.

Ash ignored him. He knew Gary was just being a jerk – joking around and trying to lighten the mood in his own strange way. Ash looked away as he continued what he was trying to say. “I think… no.” He shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I recently learnt something about myself, something that I didn’t know about before.” He looked up and into Gary’s dark viridian eyes. “It’s not a bad thing but … … it’s a bit … unexpected, you know?” Ash explained, his embarrassment growing. He bit his lip, nervous of how Gary would react to his revelation.

Gary looked at Ash with a serious face. “Ash, I knew you was always a little slow on the uptake but… it’s called a boner and perfectly natural.” Gary finished with a smirk and started chuckling.

Ash blushed from embarrassment – he wasn’t amused. “Gary! I know what a–” Ash shook his head. “Never mind. Are you going to take me seriously or not?”

Ash had to wonder if this was a good idea after all. He’d chosen to speak with Gary because his mother was… well, his _mother_! Professor Oak would have been weird, and his other friends were busy. He could have called Brock, but this wasn’t a phone or video call conversation. Gary _was_ his best friend; he’d hoped that he would take this seriously – obviously he’d been mistaken.

He told Gary then, that this was a mistake and opted to leave. Gary stopped him, assuring him that he would stop being a jerk and listen. They sat back down.

“For fuck sake Gary, this isn’t easy for me. You’re the only one I feel comfortable talking to about this.” Ash played with the materials of his tracksuit bottoms – the half glass of cola left on the chest of draws behind him forgotten.

“Just say it, it can’t be _that_ bad. I know you Ash, you’d never do anything immoral.” Gary coaxed, trying to encourage Ash’s confidence again now that he’d essentially killed it.

“I don’t think it’s bad, just – – people have different opinions about it that’s all. Some people might not like what I am. It’s hard to know where _you_ might stand about it, you know? Or mum … or anybody really. I don’t even know if I am, but I have done nothing but think about it. I really think I am, or might be.” Ash babbled before looking up at Gary inquiringly.

Gary blinked with his brows furrowed. “What do you think you are?” Gary asked, honestly confused, but trying to hold back from making more clever piss-taking comments. There was an uncomfortable pause before Ash mumbled, Gary just about heard him. 

“I think I’m … gay.”

More uncomfortable silence burned Ash’s ears while Gary processed what he’d just admitted to him.

Gary didn’t have anything against gay people, but why did Ash bring this up now, and how could he not know that about himself?

“What makes you think that Ash?” Gary asked, appearing nervous and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“I think I like someone.” Ash blurted out, the colour rising in his cheeks.

Gary gulped. “Ash I – – I have nothing wrong with gay people, but I – – I’m not!”

“I know that Gary!” Ash snapped. “What the hell has that got to do with me?” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Just tell me … is there some sort of test I can take, or like a quiz or something? How do I know if I am? I can’t go all the way to Sinnoh if I’m not.”

 _‘Sinnoh? Wait…’_ Gary thought. “You’re not–” Gary wiggled his index finger between him and Ash, silently asking Ash if he was interested in him.

It took Ash a moment to realise, but his eyes opened wide in shock at the implication once he had. “ _What_? No way!” He shouted in disgust. “That’s just like you Gary! Assuming everything is about _you_. Eugh, that’s just so wrong! Not that you’re not good looking or anything but … wow! And you said I had a big ego!”

Gary was relieved that he didn’t have to reject his best friend, but his ego _had_ been stroked. “You think I’m good looking?” He preened. Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “Ashy-boy? So, you think I’m good looking huh?”

“You don’t need to repeat yourself Gary, I ignored you correctly the first time!” Ash told him. He’d learnt a few things from Gary over the years.

“Ouch! I’m offended!” Gary feigned hurt.

“So’s your mirror!” Ash added for good measure, and when Gary went to rebuttal that with another clever or sarcastic comment, Ash continued. “So? What do I do?” Ash asked seriously, almost desperately. Gary was a genius; he should have all the answers.

“We could kiss and make up.” Gary smirked.

Ash threw the pillow he was leaning on at Gary – they ended up in a bromance fight, the pillows becoming victims. It was light-hearted and fun – winding each other up was their thing. Ash was relieved Gary didn’t treat him any differently because he might have been gay … or not.

Still Gary was … well, Gary! The git now had new ammunition to use against him. Ash shuddered at the thought of all the new snide comments, puns or jokes he would have to endure related to his sexuality, but that was Gary. 

Gary and Ash eventually ended up having a serious conversation, one that left Ash with some things to think about. Gary had explained to Ash that it sounded like he was _indeed_ attracted to this guy from Sinnoh. It was embarrassing, but Gary slowly got enough information from Ash to conclude that he was either gay or bi-sexual.

Ash had never so much as looked at a girl twice, it most likely confirmed he was not into girls at all sexually. What Gary couldn’t help Ash with, was if he should go to Sinnoh or not, or if he wanted to become boyfriend material. That Gary had insisted, was Ash’s choice alone, but he’d given him some advice before he’d left that evening.

“If I thought there was a chance that someone wanted _me_ Ash, I’d want to know. Especially if I thought I might return their affections. Love at first sight doesn’t happen to everyone Ashy-boy. Sometimes you have to take a risk, go find the results, sometimes they surprise you. If you never take the risks however, you might miss out on an amazing breakthrough.” 

* * *

Ash lay awake in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. Pikachu was fast asleep beside him; his small quiet breaths audible in the silent house. His thoughts kept circling back to Paul, he couldn’t get plum-purple hair and galaxy eyes from his mind, and he couldn’t sleep.

He needed to decide how he felt about the attractive, plum-haired man. He also had to decide whether to travel to Sinnoh or not. It really shouldn’t be so difficult; make a choice, devise a battle plan, and carry out said plan… right?

Problem was, he just couldn’t make up his mind or figure out his feelings.

He was most likely, possibly, quite certainly gay. He was hesitant to label or disclose his sexuality, at least until he had a boyfriend – it would be actuality then, certain and irrefutable.

Ash had decided therefore, that it wasn’t a question of – ‘am I gay?’ It was simpler to ask – ‘do I have feelings for Paul?’ 

He hadn’t so much as heard from Paul, not since that night he’d fallen asleep in the cave. His last solid memory of the man: having his head rested on Paul’s lap, hearing him confess that yes, he would want Ash if he was available to have.

Yeah, Ash remembered bits from his rescue, and the journey to the hospital, but it was just broken pieces and fragments. As far as Ash could remember, Paul hadn’t spoken to him. Ash also thought, that Paul had held his hand at the hospital, had kissed him after his surgery … but it could just have been his drugged-up mind muddling his memories and playing tricks on him.

He never expected Paul to stick around, but the fact that he’d just left … it stung. It hurt, and that confused him too. It would have been nice to have the company at least; his mother hadn’t been able to get to Jhoto until he’d already spent nearly three weeks alone at the hospital. Pikachu had eventually been allowed to stay, but only because Ash had managed to convince him to go to the pokémon centre for breakfast, lunch and dinner. If Paul liked him – had romantic feelings or something for him like the evidence suggested, like Paul had basically admitted, then why would he just leave like that? 

Ash quietly snuck out of his bed, not wanting to wake Pikachu up, and threw on a t-shirt. His mind continued to think deeply of Paul as he carefully made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen to make hot coco.

The fact remained that Paul _had_ left, he couldn’t change the past, but it left him unsatisfied with the way things had ended. Ash mentally checked off what he _did_ know regarding his feelings involving Paul.

-He was upset that Paul had left without a proper goodbye – he didn’t know why it bothered him as much as it did, but he missed the real Paul he’d seen, the Weedle under its evolved forms. He wanted to get to know the real Paul, not the fake one.

-Maybe it was because Paul had saved his life, but he felt more connected to Paul now than he ever had.

Ash finished making his hot coco, and sat down to drink it, sipping at the hot chocolatey liquid. As he licked his lips clean, he was reminded of smoke tasting vanilla-latte coloured lips.

-That kiss had been rather nice, and it almost promised more – something delicious. Could it get better? What if he’d kissed Paul back? It had shocked him enough to render him speechless and paralyzed, but he could admit to himself that he wanted to try kissing Paul properly – maybe he was just curious, still getting used to his sexuality perhaps.

\- When Paul had restrained him, shouting – “Enough”, and comforted him the way he had… there was a pleasant feeling that ran through him, one mixed with both shock and appreciation. He’d liked it. It had felt oddly comforting strangely enough – especially being so close to that warm body, but was he just craving human contact – _any_ human contact? He _had_ been ill, and stuck in a cave with emotions running high.  
He couldn’t remember anyone ever being so stern with him in that way either – in a way that he needed when he was being stupid. Brock could be stern, but not like Paul. Maybe that’s why he was such a close friend with Brock too. Maybe he needed someone like that around him, to keep him in check when he spun off the rails. With Paul though, it felt stronger, almost as if he had a deep-rooted need to please the man – but wasn’t that ludicrous! Wasn’t it? 

-Ash also felt good when Paul had admitted that, if Ash was gay, he’d want him. Maybe that was just his ego talking or something, but It made Ash feel elated and uplifted. To be wanted by Paul… that was something alright! He couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“Mime?” Mr Mime tilted his head inquiringly. Ash hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen, but he smiled at the psychic-type pokémon. 

“Hey Mr Mime. I’m going back to bed soon, don’t wake mum okay.”

“Mime Mime!” The pokémon nodded, proceeding to clean up the sauce pan that Ash had used to heat his milk.

“Thanks.” Ash smiled, and returned to his hot coco. 

* * *

Mr Mime had spent too much time around his mother – the pokémon had escorted him back to his bed once he’d finished his drink, and Ash had returned to staring at the ceiling.

After thinking about everything, and thinking some more, Ash still couldn’t take what he knew and make sense of it. He knew that If you didn’t spell things out to him sometimes, then it either took ages for the penny to drop or he never figured it out. This, however, felt like Pikipek drilling into his head, trying to tell him something he hadn’t figured out yet.

Ash listened to his gut usually, but even his gut seemed unsatisfied and angry at him. He liked things to be simple: yes or no: go for it or give up: do it or don’t: fix it or leave it. He took risks, never backed down from a challenge, and never let things get in his way. So why was _this_ getting in his way, why was _this_ difficult?

He sighed and let his thoughts flow freely.

_‘Okay! I like Paul – the real one, but do I like, **like** him? The whole, want to hold hands and kiss his vanilla-latte coloured lips and stuff…_

_‘I could go for vanilla ice cream right about now, with chocolate sauce and – Wait, what was I thinking?_

_‘Purple lips… no, purple hair! Right, Paul. He’s cute really…_

_‘Did I just think that? Jeez I really am gay! Doesn’t change the fact that Paul **is** cute… cute, with amazing eyes and a great arse – especially bent over a fire. He has a sharp tongue though – can say and do things that sting. I wonder if that’s defensive though, maybe he’s scared of something… Just like a tiny harmless Weedle really… with poison! _

_‘I never did catch a Weedle… Shall I catch Paul? He isn’t a pokémon duh! But hey, making friends is like catching them, right? What about a boyfriend? Is that like catching them? Do I want to catch Paul? Do I want a boyfriend? Would that be so bad?_

_‘Something about seeking and catching Paul feels like… trespassing on a pokémon reserve – you get to see all the great pokémon, but it feels good because its so wrong and dangerous too…_

_‘Reminds me of my Tauros actually, from the reserve. Ha!’ (_ Ash covered his mouth and tried not to laugh; he didn’t want to wake up Pikachu.)

 _‘I still can’t believe that I accidentally caught thirty of them that day, at least twenty-nine have new homes now. Some of them left to get laid… hahaha.’ (_ Ash turned to smother his face into his pillow as he laughed.)

 _‘Laid… I wonder if it’s as good as they say it is… Paul… Oh fuck! No, no no no! I really don’t need to be thinking about that, I really don’t need a boner right now!’ (_ Ash’s mind had decided to conjure up _helpful_ images of Paul fucking him, and he had to _painfully_ think of his mother naked and being banged by Professor Oak.) 

_‘That hasn’t happened in ages. Am I sexually attracted to Paul now? Oh Arceus! I don’t even know what he looks like under his clothes, just his face, and eyes! Oh, in the name of everything that is amazing, them eyes!’_

Ash sighed a shuddered breath _. ‘That’s it!’_ Ash decided stubbornly, annoyed with thinking. _‘I **have** to see Paul again!’_

Ash sat up on the bed so abruptly that he startled Pikachu. Paul made him feel like he was in the middle of a battle and anything could happen. That was the only way he could describe it, and he never gave up on a battle.

Paul had always told it like it was, never sugar coated his words, he was brutally honest, and that was something Ash had always admired about Paul. The fact he couldn’t be honest about liking Ash, and felt unable to admit his feelings to him, annoyed and confused the hell out of him – it left him more determined to get answers.

If he didn’t talk to Paul and sort this all out, he would feel like he was lost in a battle suspended in time forever, and wondering what could have happened. He did actions better than words, and It was like Gary had said – sometimes you have to take a risk and go find the results, if you never took the risk you might miss out on something amazing. He didn’t know why it had taken him this long to listen to his gut, but now he was.

Ash decided he would march straight up to Paul, admit he was most likely gay, find out if Paul still wanted him, and then demand a retry of that kiss. He would figure out the rest from there.

Simple! Right? Well at least it was a plan.

“We’re going to Sinnoh again Pikachu!” Ash said, smiling in determination.


	9. Impromptu actions of ascertaining truths

“Oh Ash, do you really _have_ to go? You shouldn’t be traveling so soon.” Delia tried to prevent Ash from leaving for the umpteenth time. She knew that she probably worried too much about her son, but she would never force him to stay. That didn’t stop her trying to keep him for as long as she possibly could though; she never saw much of him anymore, not since he became a pokémon trainer nine years ago.

It was a few days after he’d decided to travel to Sinnoh – to find Paul and the answers he needed, and Ash was currently saying goodbye to his mother and Gary. Charizard was waiting for him, ready to take him to the ship that would leave Vermillion City docks in an hour. Ash was going to sail to Canalave City in the Sinnoh region, then fly to Veilstone City from there.

He adjusted his midnight blue cap – that had a white panel at the front bordered red, with a dark blue pokéball embroidered onto it. He zipped up his Lucario-blue coloured hooded tracksuit top, concealing his black t-shirt, and then swung his dark navy-blue rucksack onto his back.

“Here you go Ash!” Gary handed him the _sick_ walking cane that his mother had brought him.

“Thanks.” Ash took the cane and leaned on it.

He’d been adamant that he would never use a walking stick. After he’d stopped using the crutches, his mother had tried to convince him, but they all looked like they were for old people, and he was too stubborn and embarrassed to use one. Ash kept losing his balance however, and falling when the sudden and unexpected jolts of pain shot through his leg. His mother had approached Gary for advice. Ash had to admit – Gary had done well. The cane was metal and doubled as an aid in hiking. It was sleek black and shiny, with a silver metal handle. It was amazing, and it featured a very small, but very detailed and realistic Pikachu head carved into the silver handle. The other details of the handle look like realistic lightening had cracked through it the way it was carved, but it was very solid, and it must have cost a lot of money.

“I told you mum; I have something important to sort out.” Ash hugged her again.

“I don’t know why you can’t tell me what it is if it’s so important.” Delia sulked, crossing her arms.

“I’ll tell you when I get back. I promise. I told you before mum, I shouldn’t be gone that long. Maybe a couple of weeks. I’m not sure yet.” Ash explained once more, trying to placate his mother. “I’ll call you!” 

“You better Ashley Ketchum!” Delia relented, and she said her final goodbyes as Gary sniggered at the use of his full name. Delia then vanished inside her house – she didn’t want Ash or Gary to see her tears again.

When Ash turned to face Gary, the git was smirking. “So Ashy-boy, do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“Gary! Quit it, I’m never kissing you!” Ash reacted.

“Relax Ash, I’m kidding. Besides, I’m far too good for you anyway.” Gary said, his ego shining back through his devious grin and his pompous posture.

“You’re not my type!” Ash informed him. It was true though, Ash didn’t feel _anything_ for Gary except bromance, and annoyance – when the git couldn’t reel in that teasing of his.

“You have a type now? Wow Ash, a few days ago you didn’t even know which way you swung.” Gary teased again. “Care to share?”

“No!” Ash didn’t hesitate to answer. “But I know egotistical isn’t it.” Ash deadpanned.

“Wow! Big words Ash. Who knew, little Ashy-boy is growing up.” Gary smirked, unfazed by Ash’s come back. “I’m so proud.” He mocked, hugging Ash like he was a proud father.

Ash punched Gary’s shoulder. “Gary! Cut it out already!” Gary released him. “Haven’t you had your let’s-tease-Ash fix enough today?” 

“Not quite.” Gary deadpanned.

Ash shook his head but couldn’t help smiling. Gary was such an idiot. They both ended up laughing at each other before Gary and Ash shared a proper bromance hug goodbye.

“Come on Pikachu!” Pikachu jumped up onto Ash’s shoulder, and then jumped over onto Charizard’s back. Ash managed to climb up onto Charizard himself.

“Keep an eye on mum for me will ya?” Ash asked.

“Of course I will Ash. Me and Gramps both think the world of Delia. Don’t worry about it. You just focus on _wooing_ your man.” 

Ash ignored Gary’s exaggerated use of the word ‘wooing’ and waved as he took off for Vermillion City docks. It was a relief to get away from his mum’s fussing, and Gary’s new-found enjoyment of teasing him about his love life. He didn’t even have a love life yet, but the fact he might be interested in someone amused Gary. Dense, childish, naive Ash Ketchum, coming out and being obsessed over a guy. It was the icing on the cake for Gary. At least the git had been mostly supportive, that was why he put up with the teasing and the jokes. In fact, Gary teased his _friends_ the most – that was just his way. Being friends with Gary had its advantages, and the pros of being Gary’s best friend far outweighed the cons in his eyes.

As they flew closer to the docks – inevitably closer to Paul, it felt like he’d swallowed a Butterfree – or a few of them, but he wasn’t going to turn back.

“No turning back now, right Pikachu?”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed. Charizard roared a flame thrower to join in, even though he had no idea what he was cheering for.

* * *

“I’m worried about you Paul.” Reggie admitted, standing in the doorway of his brother’s room. 

Paul had returned home about two weeks after leaving Ash at the hospital. He’d never told Reggie about Ash, as far as Reggie was concerned, his brother had been stuck in Jhoto until the storm had passed. Reggie had noticed the slight changes in Paul’s behaviour that anyone else would have missed. Paul’s appetite was decreased for one thing, and he would often skip breakfast. The fact that Paul was quieter than usual around him, and spent more time in his bedroom or out exercising when he wasn’t working at the breeding centre, concerned Reggie greatly. Paul let very little bother him usually, and things that did bother him typically elicited an angry rage for a day a two at most: slamming doors, huffing off to smoke, or yelling at the slightest things. Whatever was on Paul’s mind affected him enough to last more than six weeks… it had Reggie worried.

On this occasion, Paul had returned from jogging that evening and announced that he wasn’t hungry and to go ahead and pack up his dinner for him. Reggie had tried to convince him to join him at the kitchen table because Paul had only eaten a sandwich for lunch. Paul had declined however, and walked away. On the way to his shower later that evening, Reggie had stopped by Paul’s room to inform him that his dinner was in the fridge if he wanted to heat it up. Paul hadn’t so much as twitched in response.

Reggie had noticed that Paul’s mood seemed to fluctuate… but he never knew why he got worse some days, or what triggered it. When Reggie expressed his concern for his younger brother, Paul had very little to say.

“Don’t be, I’m fine!” Paul answered without moving. He usually ate dinner with his older brother, but he had bad days when something reminded him of Ash. Today it had been an order from some electrical company – they wanted two of their sodding Pikachu bred so they could have new Pichu to train. He just laid there, topless and staring into space, with only the light from the hallway and bedside lamp illuminating his expressionless face. 

“Are you? Because you’re losing weight Paul. You won’t eat much, and since you’ve gotten back from Jhoto you have been uncharacteristically indifferent, isolated and uninterested. Did something happen besides the storm?” Reggie asked for the umpteenth time.

Paul looked over at Reggie standing in his doorway. His eyes flicked from his brother’s face, down to think about his reply, and then back up to meet his eyes. “Nothing to worry about. I’ll be fine, really. Go take your shower!”

Reggie sighed. “You know where I am.” He said in defeat, closing Paul’s door and leaving.

Paul heard Reggie’s bedroom door close. He wondered if he had been losing weight – he didn’t think he had been. Standing up he made his way over to his en-suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. His pants _were_ a little looser around his waist, not a worrying amount but enough to notice. His broad shoulders and biceps hadn’t changed, the muscles of his abs seem more visible however, but he wasn’t worried. He wasn’t stupid enough to starve himself, he just wasn’t hungry.

Switching off the bathroom light, Paul slumped back onto his bed. Situating himself under the covers, he switched off the lamp and put his arms behind his head closing his eyes. The images of Ash and his yellow rodent rotated in his mind like every night since he’d found Ash in that storm. It prevented him from sleeping, and it made him wonder if Ash had made a full recovery.

Not knowing if Ash was okay or not, made it harder for him to move on. The phantom taste of Ash’s lips still on his own made it impossible. He had contemplated calling the hospital to see if he had been discharged yet, but he didn’t want anyone to find out he cared… especially not Ash. At this point however, he really was reconsidering it. At the end of the day, Paul really just wanted to forget about him and move on.

* * *

The next morning, Paul woke up later then he’d intended – due to his sleeping troubles. On the way to his en-suite bathroom, he could see Reggie feeding the pokémon outside from his bedroom window. He paused for a moment, watching, before continuing into his bathroom.

Reggie hadn’t noticed Paul at all, but he did spot the large orange shape flying closer to his house – a Vespiquen maybe? But as it got nearer however, the shape was all wrong to be a Vespiquen. Eventually he recognised it as the Kanto region pokémon, Charizard. It was strange to see a Charizard in Sinnoh this time of the year – what with the league season over, stranger still when it landed on his property. He was pleasantly surprised however, when a familiar face smiled from the back of the fire- flying type pokémon.

“Ash? What a pleasant surprise. What brings you back to Sinnoh?” Reggie smiled as he approached them. Pikachu leapt down and greeted Reggie cheerfully. Reggie bent down and fussed the little electric type before looking back up to Ash. 

“Well… ermm, I came to see Paul. Is he around?” Ash was hoping he would be, but he was nervous at the same time.

“Paul huh?” Reggie seemed surprised, but then he frowned with a resigned type of sadness. “Yes, he is here, but he hasn’t been in the best of moods.” Reggie sighed and shook his head, returning his gaze to Ash a moment later with a faint smile. “Come inside Ash. Pikachu can go play if he likes and we can talk. Charizard is welcome to stay out of his pokéball too, but he could startle the baby pokémon.” Reggie explained, noticing the baby Eevee and Turtwig hiding behind the nearby bushes.

“Awesome!” Ash slid down Charizard’s back, almost falling as he landed on the grass a bit too hard. He gasped, wincing from the pain in his leg as he leaned onto his cane for support.

“Ash! What happened, are you okay?” Reggie grabbed Ash’s arm and steadied him, concerned.

“I’m good… thanks.” He nodded, returning Charizard to his pokéball. When he was able to walk again, they both made their way towards the house – Ash, with a slight limp of course, but he was determined to see Paul again.

"What happened?" Reggie repeated.

Ash stopped for a moment. He gave Reggie a look of confusion. “Didn’t Paul tell ya?” He asked. 

“Paul hasn’t spoken much since he returned from an errand I sent him on a while back. Does this have something to do with why he hasn’t been himself lately?” Reggie asked, assuming that Paul must have bumped into Ash during his time away from Sinnoh. 

They entered the house, via the sliding side doors that entered into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Reggie had served up two glasses of water, and he was now listening to Ash recall what had really happened during the storm. Ash avoided anything involving sexuality and certain feelings – including Paul kissing him, and emphasised how grateful he was that Paul had been there. 

Ash explained how Paul had left him at the hospital, how he’d apparently given the hospital staff details of his injuries and illness, and informed them of his identity. Ash was just explaining what had been wrong with him when they heard Paul descending the stairs. You could have heard a pin drop in the sudden silence as Paul walked into the kitchen. The Plum-haired man took one look at Ash’s smiling face, froze in total shock, and then hastily left the room without a single word.

“Paul!” Reggie and Ash called out to him at the same time.

Ash immediately attempted to follow Paul, but he was already striding up the stairs two at a time. A few seconds later, a loud bang caused Ash to flinch as a door slammed shut. A lock clicked, and Ash thought it was a miracle that Paul still had a door.

When he went to start his way up the stairs, Reggie stopped him and explained how Paul had been acting lately – sharing his concerns with Ash. Reggie doubted there was any point trying to talk to Paul if he’d locked himself in his room, but he knew he was missing something, and that something, he was sure, involved Ash.

“Reggie, I think this is my fault. I think I can sort this out, trust me! I just need him to listen, he can do that through a closed door.” Ash explained, hoping Reggie would at least let him try. He hadn’t come all this way just to be sent home. 

Reggie nodded, deciding to return to his work and leave Ash to his attempts at getting through to his stubborn brother. If it helped Paul return to normal, then it was worth a shot.

* * *

“I hope you can hear me Paul.” Ash continued, leaning against the closed door from his position sat on the carpet. There was still no response – Paul was ignoring him.

“I wish you’d open up the door. I only wanna talk.” Ash tried, sighing when he still got no answer. He couldn’t even hear any movement from inside Paul’s room, but he wasn’t about to give up.

“Listen Paul, don’t take this the wrong way but it was a lot to take in you know. It wasn’t the best time either.” Ash waited for nearly a full minute – still no response. “Please let me know that you can at least hear me.” Nothing. “I’m not leaving Paul! I’ll sleep out here if I have to!” Ash threatened, but that didn’t work either. Ash sighed after a while, resignation was starting to settle in, and he only had one shot at this.

“Well, I wanted you to know that – that I might … possibly, be able to give you what you want. I think – I think I’m like you Paul. I think I’m … gay. I don’t know yet but–”

Ash’s words halted as he heard the door unlock – – it opened. Ash smiled hopefully up at Paul, embarrassed by his own words, but still relieved that Paul _had_ been listening to him. Paul silently pointed, signalling for Ash to go inside his room.

Ash had difficulty trying to stand up, causing Paul to frown and notice the cane. Leaning forward, Paul scooped a startled Ash up into his arms like a feather-light bride, carried him into his room, and plopped him down onto the bed. Ash was extremely embarrassed, he probably had scarlet cheeks.

Paul closed his bedroom door before making his way over to the window. Ash noticed a burning cigarette in a green ashtray, the smoke slowly curving its path out the open window. Paul looked over to him as he picked it up between his two fingers, smoking it, and sitting his arse on the window ledge as his eyes scrutinised him. Paul exhaled the smoke out of the window before speaking.

“Start talking!” Paul demanded – every syllable clear and indicating that he wanted nothing but straight answers. He’d only opened the door because there was a chance – a chance that Ash _was_ gay and he could, unbelievably, have the object of his desires. The hope that burned with tangible radiance was selfish and cruel – If Ash rejected him once again, it would prove him a fool to invest his emotions on the obsidian-haired trainer. It might also crush him. 

Ash started playing with the zip on his hoody. The air was almost tangible with intensity, as if everything sat precariously on a cliff edge. He took a deep breath, willing his words even and calm. “I’ve been thinking about you … a lot.” He admitted, chancing a look at Paul’s face to gauge his reaction. Paul had a look that told him to, ‘keep talking’.

“I spoke to – to my best friend. He helped me figure out that I was most likely – you know – gay, and that I just hadn’t known it yet. I mean … I think I am, but … it’s kinda hard to know for sure, you know?”

Paul puffed on his smoke and exhaled before turning to face him again. “I don’t know! Why now?”

Ash blushed. He’d come all this way to confront Paul, kiss him and figure out if he really was attracted to the twenty-year-old man, but he was clamming up and fast losing his confidence. He found it hard to breathe, his heart fluttered like the wings of a Cutiefly, his hands became sweaty, and Butterfree had evolved in his stomach again. “Y-You!” Ash admitted, stuttering like an idiot. He swallowed what felt like a lump, berating his sudden lack of determination. 

Paul slowly turned his head to face obsidian hair, wide bronzite eyes, tanned skin and cherry lips. It was arduous having to keep his distance and not lose his damn mind. Ash was wearing a yale, steel-blue tracksuit, instead of his usual jeans and jacket, but he was still so damn attractive. Those blushing cheeks paired up to unravel him, he was sure, and it still mystified him how one man could rock his very core and call forth emotions he’d denied for years. “You think you’re gay because of me, why?” Paul wanted Ash to say it, to say he wanted him.

Ash swore his mind had smiled at him like an Electrode before it exploded in panic. He gulped as he tried to fumble around and fit the pieces back together. He certainly hadn’t authorised the attack, not when he was trying to be confident and assertive here – what the fuck was wrong with him?

Paul watched as Ash seemed to struggle mentally. Ash’s eyes widened, panicked, and then frowned in deep thought. Paul had to stifle a groan when Ash lifted his index finger to his mouth – it danced between his lips, his nail catching on perfect teeth. Paul turned to look out the window and continued smoking, the sight otherwise, would have aroused him.

Ash lowered his hand and looked up at plum-purple hair – the back of Paul’s head now facing him. _‘I’ve come all this way.’_ Ash thought to himself. _‘I won’t give up now! I can do this!’_

“I- I Think I like you Paul!” Ash blurted out. Better out quickly then stumbling on words and choking on the awkwardness. 

Paul almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette; his stomach looped as his heart rejoiced pathetically. Never, had he dared to imagine those words. Never, had he thought it possible. It _was_ possible, and what the hell did he do now? He hadn’t planned for Ash to actually reciprocate his feelings, or accept him as a boyfriend. There was one thing that bothered him though … Ash used the word ‘think’. Remaining stoic, he turned and asked. “You _think_?”

Ash limped over to Paul, stopping a foot away, and looked deeply into them mesmerizing, dark-purple galaxy eyes. _‘Dark amethyst.’_ Ash thought to himself, watching them stare back at him in hope and fear simultaneously. Ash pursed his lips inwards before whispering.

“I wanted to see if … if you’d let me … kiss you again to find out!’’ Ash blurted out the last six words and lowered his head.

Paul slipped down from the window ledge and closed the gap between them. He lifted Ash’s chin and looked into beautiful bronzite eyes – they reflected nothing but seriousness regarding the selfish request. He sincerely hoped that Ash _did_ accept him after this; it was the biggest risk he could take at this point – rejection now would be devastating, but he couldn’t deny the man with the bronzite-brown eyes _asking_ him for a kiss.

Paul kissed him.

Ash had been taken by surprise – wanting it, but half expecting Paul to deny him the request – but there it was, the taste of smoke mingled with the taste of Paul. It was warm, fuzzy, and wet, and the solid, grounding feeling of the floor beneath his feet was gone – he felt like he was standing on air, a band slamming chaotically onto the drums of his heart, and his breath stolen. 

Paul pulled Ash closer, his hands tangled in obsidian hair, but Ash had yet to reciprocate the kiss. Desperately attempting to encourage Ash, he ran his tongue over soft cherry lips – – nothing.

Paul started to lift his head away, angry, his heart falling like glass towards rough concrete, but then Ash dived for him and flung his arms around his neck. Their lips slammed back together clumsily.

Hungrily – that’s the only word Paul could use to explain the way he devoured Ash’s lips in that very moment – hungrily and desperate, relieved and soaring. Ash imitated and mirrored his actions perfectly with a fierce passion that grew tangible in the air around them. Wet warmth, tongues, teeth, and wild inquisitive arms drew heavily sexual moans from Ash’s lips, and deep guttural groans from Paul as they made out against the window. 

Paul’s arousal sky rocketed, and he _felt_ how aroused he’d become. He lifted Ash with both his hands under that small plum buttocks of his, but Ash gasped and winced at the sudden jolt to his leg. Paul stopped, concerned. 

“Leg. Don’t stop!” Ash breathed, slamming his swollen wet lips back into Paul’s. He was lost in the moment, hard and aroused, and completely addicted to the sensations that he’d never felt before in his life … until now. The taste, the smell, the tangible pleasure of Paul’s body, it drove him crazy, and he now knew exactly what he wanted – – this! He wanted Paul to fuck him and take his virginity! 

Paul let Ash control the kiss as he carried the trainer over to his bed, but he took back dominance as he leaned down over the man. Paul nipped at Ash’s bottom lip erotically, making cherry lips part and moan deeper into the kiss with urgency. His cock grew uncomfortably hard, but he fought the urge to rip Ash’s clothes off and give in to his lust driven desires completely.

Ash wanted to feel Paul’s chest against his own, he wanted to see what that body looked like beneath the layers of fabric still blocking his view. He pulled at Paul’s jacket, until it had been tossed on the floor – Ash’s hoody following soon after, and when Paul went to resume the kiss, Ash halted him with both hands. “Take it off!” He demanded, breathless and flushed as he tugged at Paul’s prussian-blue t-shirt demandingly. 

Against the wailing protests that his body made, Paul stopped and asked. “Do you want me?”

Ash instantly nodded, desperate to finish what he’d started. “Fuck yes!” He breathed, pulling at Paul’s top again.

Paul grabbed Ash’s wrists, staring at him with intense seriousness. “This isn’t a one-time offer. We do _this_ and you’re mine! You understand?” Paul warned. 

“As long as you’re mine too Paul, then yes! I want this!” Ash answered, desperate to get things rolling again.

Paul removed his t-shirt, secretly elated with Ash’s answer.

Ash stared at Paul’s body; he could have drooled if Paul wasn’t already helping him to shed his own black t-shirt in exchange. When his sight returned to Paul’s chest, he ogled the toned muscles as he stroked down over the waves of those abs, all the way down to the v-line of that waist, and plucked at Paul’s waistband suggestively.

Paul pinned Ash down against the bed, leaving kisses tingling along the length of Ash’s neck. He suckled tanned skin, wanting to slow down the pace and prevent Ash from diving into things too fast, but he also wanted to savour every inch of the man before him. He smirked as Ash instinctively presented his neck – wide and open, moaning in unrestrained pleasure – perfect and seductively hot. He suckled, nipped, licked and drove Ash to goo beneath him, and when he blew into Ash’s ear, the obsidian-haired man shuddered and writhed.

Paul’s eyes followed his own trailing hands – over Ash’s shoulders, across his slightly raised pectorals, down over those small ab-muscles, and all the way to that thin waist.

Ash’s eyes flew open as Paul cupped his bulging erection. He gasped at the contact, and he moaned, uninhibited when that hand started massaging him slowly through his tracksuit bottoms. He could feel himself turning to jelly, feel his muscles twitching… but then it all stopped so unexpectedly, so suddenly, and he lifted his hips subconsciously, whining for the contact to return.

Paul’s sighed in relief as he cupped his own erection, freeing it from the confines of his boxers – letting it stand to attention inside his sweat-pants instead, where it had more room. He moaned lowly at the back of his throat, and then looked into Ash’s bronzite-brown eyes. He swallowed; how did Ash bare himself so freely when he felt a self-conscious feeling creeping up his own spine? 

Paul had dreamed about this for so long, but he’d never expected it to actually happen. He’d never had sex before, had never been with anyone before, and he actually didn’t like people touching him usually. His high sex drive was born from the discovery of a good wank, and he did that religiously every other day in the shower. Ash had the ability to arouse him so mysteriously like a hidden power, he wanted it, and it had been his secret, guilty pleasure since Sinnoh to think of Ash’s body in the shower. 

“Take them off!” Ash’s deepened, husky, breathless voice demanded him.

Fuck it was erotic, and he was sweating from arousal alone. He watched as Ash touched himself through the fabric of his jogging bottoms, and his dark eyes went wide with lust. He _really_ wanted this, _badly_! But he found himself hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked, realising Paul’s hesitation. He sat up and frowned impatiently.

“Nothing!” Paul answered, but a short silence passed before he continued – Ash’s hand on his arm might have helped. “I’ve just never done this before, see.” He admitted.

“Really?’’ Ash sounded shocked, but then he smiled. “Well … neither have I, but this feels right Paul. I want you!” Ash’s smile turned devious and he tugged at Paul’s sweat pants. “I’ll take mine off if you drop yours.” He teased. He was still hard, aroused, and he _really_ wanted nothing more than to do something about that. Fuck! After all Paul’s teasing, it would be super awkward if he had to jack himself off in the bathroom. 

Paul was still aroused, and having been confronted with the challenge … he got off the bed and shed the last of his clothes, never taking his eyes off Ash for a second.

Ash gawped at the well-endowed cock now standing to attention between Paul’s legs. Sexual desperation shook him so violently that he rushed to shed the last of his own clothes. He craved more of Paul’s body, and more of that physical contact that had been slowly building to his climax before.

Paul stared as he watched Ash keeping up his end of the deal – eager to see his naked form below the waist, but he frowned when Ash winced in pain while removing his right leg from the joggers. Paul sat back onto the bed, looking at the scar that was once an injury he’d tended to.

“I heard they were putting a metal rod into the bone. Did they?” Paul questioned.

“Yeah, they did. Just watch you don’t put any weight onto it, otherwise it’s fine.” Ash explained. He was desperate to resume their previous activities, but he didn’t want Paul to think he was a whinging, impatient, over eager child. 

“I meant to–”

 _‘Fuck this!’_ Ash thought instead, forcefully pushing Paul down onto the bed. “Shut up!” Ash demanded before reconnecting their lips. 

Paul had never allowed anyone to order him around before, and he would never have tolerated it usually, but in the privacy of his bedroom and under the sexual circumstances, it was fucking hot! Ash’s assertiveness aroused him, and he was stronger than Paul had anticipated, but he was positive he could over power the obsidian-haired man physically if he wanted to. Paul was allowing Ash to get away with it, because he _liked_ it. 

Ash trailed tingling kisses down his entire body, wet, warm, and– _‘Fuck!’_ Paul groaned – his cock suddenly surrounded by a warm cavity of pleasure. The noises Ash made as he sucked, licked, ‘popped’ off the end, and bobbed relentlessly on his cock while moaning… was insanely erotic.

Ash had become an insatiable animal – his curiosity fuelled by pure lust, and Paul was stunned by the young man’s confidence. He was turned on by Ash’s bold and dirty mind … and that mouth! Yes, Paul had imagined this so many times, but receiving it was a whole world of difference to his imagination – it was ‘oh’ so infinitely better! 

Ash worked his mouth relentlessly – his own pleasure derived from sucking Paul off, from licking and tasting and hearing… Those addictive and delicious noises coming from Paul, as the man came undone completely, were beautiful! He rolled Paul’s balls in his free hand, delighted when Paul moaned that slight octave higher than before.

Ash was growing accustomed to Paul’s magnificent size, and he was able to take the man deeper and faster. His eating competitions paid off, being able to shove hotdogs into your mouth and swallow them whole, meant he could take Paul’s entire length into his mouth and deepthroat him. Ash had to admit, having a cock almost choking you was much more sensually pleasing, especially when the owner of that cock squirmed so satisfyingly beneath him – so undone and needy, their walls crumbling away to instinctual bliss.

Paul’s lower abdomen tensed, tightened, and he felt _full_. He’d never reached such intense levels of pleasure before, and his climax was racing to the end – too fast. Paul’s body twitched, his climax racing to its bursting point. “Fuck! Ash–” He gritted his teeth, pulling at obsidian hair, but Ash ignored the warning and continued taking him hungrily. 

Ash’s eyes watched Paul’s face as he prepared for the load like a hungry child – he wanted it, wanted it like a prize for winning a challenge, and he nearly came undone himself when Paul grunted his name just as he exploded down his throat. Warm, thick and salty, but an erotic delicacy he could get used to.

 _‘Ash’s sweet, dirty little mouth_.’ Paul thought as he opened his half-lidded eyes. Ash looked debauched and corrupted as he swallowed his load, licking his lips, and moaning in appreciation. He caught Paul’s eyes, licking a single escaped drip from his finger erotically.

“You drive me insane. You know that?” Paul told him, breathless and satisfied as he pushed Ash down onto the bed. “My turn!”

Before Ash could speak, Paul was kissing him with a renewed hunger. Minutes passed of wet swollen lips, hot kisses, and roaming hands… and when Paul took Ash’s cock into his hand, Ash was a writhing mess. 

Paul wanted to imitate him – if Ash could do it, then so could he. Wrapping his lips around the cock displayed needily before him, he mimicked Ash’s previous actions. Ash’s cock was just as well-endowed, but maybe an inch shorter than his own, still, he found it very hard not to gag.

When Ash moaned and lifted his hips to go deeper into Paul’s mouth, however, Paul _did_ gag.

“Sorry! But it was so good Paul.” Ash apologised, the disappointment he felt was badly concealed in his breathless voice. He’d been so close! All that teasing, the blowjob he’d given Paul, and Paul’s hand on him before that failed blowjob he’d just attempted to give him … damn! 

Paul felt pathetic, and Ash noticed the change in Paul’s emotions. Ash sat up and kissed his neck, suckling at the soft skin there. “It’s fine Paul. You were doing great, but if you don’t like it that’s fine. It’s not for everyone.” 

Ash carefully climbed into Paul’s lap, continued kissing his neck, his chest and his shoulders, and eased Paul back into the mood – leaving red patches in his wake. Paul’s hand’s roamed Ash’s body, and when Ash found an area along Paul’s collar bone that made him moan more intensely, Ash smirked and paid particular attention to that sweet spot.

Paul could feel Ash pulling the hairs at the back of his neck, it was driving him insane, and he was getting hard again as Ash moved in his lap – gyrating his arse into him. Grabbing that plump little arse, Paul had a desire he was unsure if Ash would agree to, but then again, Ash was proving to be quite the impulsive little slut.

“What is it?” Ash asked between kisses, having felt Paul’s hands halt quite suddenly.

“I want to fuck this fine little arse of yours!” Paul told him bluntly, finding new confidence, and squeezing Ash’s plump butt cheeks. He stared into wide bronzite-brown eyes trying to read his reaction. “You don’t have to let me, but I would very much like to.” Paul admitted.

Ash thought about it, watching desire burn in those dark-amethyst eyes before asking. “Do you have lube?”

“No, I don’t!” Paul admitted, making a mental note to get some. He assumed he wouldn’t get to shove it up Ash’s arse today, but he was massively aware that Ash hadn’t denied him the request. 

As Ash continued kissing Paul’s neck, he asked another question against his skin. “Do you have any baby oil? Petroleum jelly?”

“I - I think so.” Paul frowned. “Is that safe? You would let me?” Paul wanted confirmation, but the thought of sinking deep inside Ash was exciting him.

“Mhmm, as long as you don’t just shove it in…” Ash tingled in anticipation of losing his virginity to Paul. Yes! He wanted it! He was desperately horny and ready for it. He looked into Paul’s eyes and blushed. “Your eyes are amazing Paul.”

Slipping off the bed, Paul turned to face Ash. “You have no issues with sucking my cock, but blush when you look at my eyes … pathetic!” He smirked.

“Hey! It’s not pathetic … and I’m not blushing!” Ash shouted, but Paul had disappeared into the bathroom smirking and chuckling. “I can always take my arse back you know!” Ash threatened. He stroked his over stimulated, throbbing cock and moaned as Paul come out of the bathroom with a tub of petroleum jelly.

“You better not, and… damn that’s hot!” Paul stated, watching as Ash stroked himself. He moaned, and when Ash blushed deeper, it only fed Paul’s arousal. Paul climbed back onto the bed, maintaining eye contact the entire way. “You’re cute when you blush, I like it!”

Ash took the tub from Paul’s hands, opened the lid, and dipped his fingers into the thick substance. He circled his fingers erotically, coating them thoroughly before rubbing Paul’s hard cock with it. He could already feel his arsehole twitching in anticipation of the foreign object going up it … but he wanted it. He was nervous, this _was_ his first time, but he knew deep down that it would be ‘oh’ so worth it. 

“Go slow Paul, you have a big cock! I should know, I sucked it.” He said, biting Paul’s lower lip. Ash then stood up, kneeling his left knee on the bed with his right foot on the floor, and placed his hands flat on the bed in front of him, wiggling his bouncy little arse into the air. He’d seen this position in dirty magazines – always wanting to try it. 

Paul moaned as he moved to stand behind him, staring down at moving butt cheeks voraciously. Paul cupped each cheek in his hands, squeezing. “Last chance?” Paul asked, worried that he might hurt Ash, but excited with anticipation. Ash’s first time… _his_ first time.

“Argh! Do something already before my cock explodes will ya!” Ash begged, using one hand to rub at his aching member, moaning with the deep insatiable need to cum. 

Paul dipped two fingers into their substitute lube, coating his fingers generously. He then stuck both of them slowly into Ash’s hole. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he knew that this would make taking Ash easier – magazines and media could be useful if you knew where to look.

“Whoa!” Ash exclaimed without pulling away, but his butt cheeks clenched tightly around Paul’s fingers.

“Does it hurt?” Paul asked curiously, slowly moving his fingers out.

“No! But it’s _weird…_ and pleasing at the same time. Ahh, don’t stop!” Ash begged.

Paul reinserted his fingers, moving them, and exploring around inside Ash’s tight, warm arsehole, thrusting and rubbing in and out. It wasn’t long before Ash grew impatient.

“Put your cock in me!” Ash growled.

Paul growled at the back of his own throat in return, and then… they were doing it. Slowly at first, but then falling into pace like it was something that they were made to do together – they fit together, and it was sexually amazing, a brain frazzling build of such uplifting sexual pleasure. 

Ash stroked his painful, neglected cock, rocking back onto Paul’s large dick. Paul took the hint, growing faster, smacking into Ash’s butt cheeks, and listening to Ash’s increased breathing as it panted with vulgar noises.

Ash _felt_ his prostate being hit, and so lost to the flood of intense stimulations, and his growing climax, he couldn’t hear his own voice as it cried out Paul’s name, begging, and moaning for ‘ _more’_. When Ash’s leg surged with pain, the sexual pleasure he was lost in was just too good to stop. Ash begged and demanded that they keep going. “Stop now and I’ll break it off!” He growled threateningly. 

Paul held Ash up by the waist, supporting him, and he continued to chase his own pleasure as Ash had demanded.

“Are you – close?” Ash grunted. “I’m about to – to lose it!” Ash whimpered, his voice taking on a higher tone. He desperately needed to cum, and he was right _there_. 

“Yeah!” Paul moaned. “Fuck you’re tight!’’

Paul moaned, rutted, and slammed into Ash hard. He loved the tightness, the feel of Ash’s arse as it tensed around him, and he knew he would enjoy becoming acquainted to this, to exploring their bodies and their sexual limits together. 

Ash gasped, whimpered in pleasure, and tensed as his orgasm finally hit. His legs wobbled as his cum shot out – again, and again, pulsating over his hand and onto Paul’s bed until he was spent.

Paul wasn’t far behind, depositing his second load inside of Ash, and grunting as his orgasm surged in intense waves, and blurred his vision.

Slowly pulling out of Ash, Paul slumped onto the bed. Ash collapsed next to him, breathless, with his eyes closed. Both of them where totally spent, floating on a warm sea of radiance and jumbled colours as they basked in the afterglow … the afterglow of their very first time.


	10. Acquainted beginnings

When Ash regained his intellectual thought process, instead of his lust driven delirium, he became more aware of his impulsive decision to let kissing Paul escalate rather quickly: an erotic make out session, and then amazing, mind blowing, and unbelievable first-time sex!

Ash didn’t quite know how he’d managed to go from naught to sixty in such a short space of time. One minute he was embarrassed and nervous – trying to work out what he would say to Paul, the next he had no inhibitions and just wanted to get lost in lustful sin. In laymen’s terms, he’d desperately wanted to get fucked all of a sudden and didn’t care how it happened.

All it took was Paul’s eyes and his vanilla latte coloured lips on his, and Ash became a horny mess of teenage emotions. Ash knew he always gave a hundred and ten percent to anything he set his mind to, with complete confidence and determination. It appeared that was also true when he wanted to get laid, and _boy_ had he!

The problem was; a few days ago, he didn’t even know if he was gay, or how he really felt about Paul. Realising he liked that introverted, reserved, standoffish personality of Paul’s was half the battle. Ash also liked Paul’s persistence, determination, and often analytical traits. Under his callous, angry and unsocial demeanour, was someone who cared for people that mattered to him, and a human with a heart just like everyone else.

What Ash didn’t know, was the real guy behind the mask, the things you learnt when you developed a friendship. Unfortunately, friendship was the one thing Paul and Ash have never really shared. That was the issue currently present; Paul was sexually attractive, clearly his type, and Ash wanted him… but he only knew Paul’s mask, not so much of what lay beneath it. 

Ash glanced in the mirror before he left the bathroom, triple checking that his after sex look was suitably replaced with something akin to social acceptance. His body was once again dressed in his Lucario-blue tracksuit and black t-shirt, and his overly messy hair had been tamed back to its usual disordered look, but he couldn’t seem to do anything about his still puffy lips. 

Paul had already cleaned, dressed, and even changed the bedcovers when Ash returned to the room. Paul was laying on the bed waiting for him, and was giving him a type of pleased-questioning look as Ash stopped a few feet from the bed – a bed that he’d previously defiled, and smiled nervously.

“That was certainly unexpected. You got my attention alright, with that dirty little mouth of yours.” Paul smirked, touching his bottom lip in memory of Ash’s lips.

Ash blushed, not only at the remark and reminder of his temporary insanity, but also at the look Paul was giving him. “Yeah, about that…” Ash’s hesitancy caused Paul’s heart to plummet. Paul didn’t look at all pleased, and anger was evident in those dark eyes of his. “…Hear me out Paul!” He added quickly, hoping Paul would listen to him and not jump the gun. 

Paul wanted to throw Ash out of the house in fear of being rejected, but he clung onto the knowledge of Ash being an honest person. An honest person who’d told him that, ‘he was Paul’s and Paul was his.’ That it wasn’t just for sex. Feeling indignant, Paul’s eyes scrutinized Ash before he ground out the words angrily. “If you’ve got something to say then say it!”

Ash sighed, “I like you Paul. I do! – – I just don’t really know you.”

“Of course you do! Oh, my mistake, it must have been another Ash Ketchum I met five years ago.” Paul sarcastically rebutted, angrily.

“Don’t be like that! You spent a lot of time avoiding me and telling me to stay out of your way back then. I don’t even know what food you like Paul. What your favourite pokémon is, or favourite colour, what your scared off or–”

Ash’s rant was cut short by a painful jolt in his leg that made him gasp. He winced, leaning into the wall by the window so that he didn’t fall as he lost the ability to bare weight on it. He held his breath, biting his bottom lip as he waited out the pain. Paul rushed over, and against Ash’s protests, the plum-haired man helped him sit down onto the bed.

“It’s fine! It happens. I just over did it when we … you know.” Ash sighed and winced again. “I need to go and get my bag.” He went to stand up, but Paul announced he would get it. Paul had already exited the room before he could argue.

If Ash was honest with himself, he didn’t know if he could actually risk walking down the stairs yet. He was just being stubborn, and perhaps Paul’s unrelenting persistence was what he secretly needed. It was like they complemented each other in an unconventional way, or covered each other’s negative traits. Where Paul was antisocial, Ash had him covered, and where Ash needed someone to be more logical and keep him in check, Paul had his back. 

Going down stairs, Paul sighed. He wouldn’t let Ash overexert himself for a bag, but it was also a good excuse to take a deep breath and control his anger. He had been scared of rejection, and typical to his nature he’d masked it behind anger.

Locating the bag in the kitchen, at the table where Ash had left it, Paul turned and walked back towards the stairs. He hadn’t bumped into Reggie at all thankfully, and assumed he was busy outside. He really didn’t need his brother’s questions right now. He returned to his room quickly, before Reggie had a chance to spot him, and handed the bag over to Ash. Ash thanked him, taking out a bottle of water and a pill packet from a small box, popping one single white tablet into his hand.

“What are they?” Paul asked, nodding to the pills. He was generally concerned, sitting next to Ash on the bed.

“I’m not sure exactly.” Ash admitted shamefully. “I just know they help. They said something about antidepressants, anticonvulsants and pain alleviation medication. I was told to take these for the pain though, every four hours – – or four times a day, I forget which. The others are like morning and night stuff.” Ash explained, handing the box over to Paul. Paul watched him as he took the pill with his water. “I forgot the morning ones today though.” He admitted once he’d lowered the water bottle from his lips – he suddenly felt rather stupid.

Paul looked at the small medication box before handing it back to Ash. “Did they not come with instructions?” He asked.

“They did but … Mum has them I think.” Ash admitted, returning the water to his bag. “I really don’t want ask her because I kept saying I was fine and knew what I was doing. I just wanted to leave, I wanted to see you again. I know right … I’m pathetic!” Ash sighed.

“Did I say that?” Paul was serious.

“I guess not.” Ash mumbled before lifting his head up to face Paul. “But its true. I should have paid attention.” Ash groaned at his own stupidity, flinging himself backwards onto the bed – his legs still over the side.

“Why do you need all that different shit anyway?” Paul asked. “Antidepressants or anticonvulsants?”

“To be honest Paul … I really didn’t pay much attention. They just wanted me to gradually gain muscle or something, and they talked about stuff to do with permanent nerve damage.” Ash sighed. “They had me do physiotherapy at the hospital, and as soon as I got home, they tried to keep me in bed – especially mum. I’m sick of being treated like I can’t do anything, or might break if I tried to go down a few stairs. So what If I face planted the post at the bottom of the stairs? I’ve done worse.”

Paul looked at Ash’s face. “I was wondering about that.” He admitted, pointing to the yellow fading bruise on Ash’s right cheekbone.

Ash rolled his eyes, then he covered his face with his t-shirt when Paul kept staring at him – by pulling it up and exposing his lower abdomen. Paul yanked it back down, but Ash stuck out his tongue before throwing his arms over his face instead.

“People care about you … they’re just ignorant. They _think_ they know what you require and won’t be told differently.” Paul explained.

“Do you care Paul?” Ash asked, removing his arms from his face to meet dark-amethyst eyes.

Paul was offended; If he didn’t care he would have left Ash in the storm to die. Straddling Ash’s waist, Paul pinned the trainer’s arms above his head, leaning closer and looking into those bronzite-brown eyes. “You really have to ask that?”

“I guess not.” Ash whispered. The answer was already painted so clearly in Paul’s eyes. Paul cared for him, and he wanted him.

Ash leaned up and kissed Paul, wanting to reassure him. “I do like you Paul. I just want to get to know what’s under your mask. The _real_ you I see in your eyes! I shouldn’t have gotten so carried away earlier. It’s my fault, I just couldn’t help myself after that kiss we shared. It was awesome, but – – I really don’t know where it came from.” Ash looked away, he was nervous and embarrassed.

Paul rolled off Ash rather abruptly, sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor. “So, it was a mistake? Is that what you’re telling me?”

"Oh, fuck no!’’ Ash instantly replied, sitting up. “It was amazing Paul! Even better than the day I started my pokémon journey, or won the veil conference in the Belitose region. In fact, it was more awesome then anything I’ve ever felt in my entire life. I’d actually like to do it again.” Ash admitted shyly. Paul looked at him calculatingly, so Ash hesitantly continued. “I just want to get to know you some more first. You know, it’s like battling with a pokémon and you don’t know its attacks, or its speed, or anything. It could be a really powerful pokémon, you want it, you like it, it’s yours … but you can’t get very far without knowing stuff about it first.”

Paul considered what Ash had said, and it did make sense. It reminded him of when Ash’s Turtwig evolved into a Grotle, and he knew nothing about how it had changed.

“Alright. Transparent!” Paul said, confusing Ash who frowned. “My favourite colour is transparent.” He clarified. 

“That’s not even a colour.” Ash argued.

“I don’t have a favourite colour. I like things transparent and see through. No bullshit that way!” Paul explained, and when Ash chuckled, he asked, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re real unique Paul!” Ash smiled. “That’s what makes you special.”

Paul glanced at him. Ash had a way of making him internally smile, a way to make him feel lighter and warm, but he remembered the topic they were talking about and decided to go on.

“Losing you. That’s what scares me.” Paul admitted, staring ahead at the door.

Ash put his hand on Paul’s shoulder. “You know what Paul? I don’t think you will! After today, I think it’s pretty obvious that my sexuality isn’t an issue, and I _do_ like you. There’s a lot I don’t know about you yet though, but I’ll tell you what I do know. I really don’t want someone to tell me bullshit, and I know _you_ won’t! I know that you care, that you saved my life and stuck with my pathetic arse through that storm. I know that you have amazing eyes, and must have the power to use attract because … wow!” Ash sighed as he remembered that mind blowing sex. “And Paul … I know I want the chance to be with your Beedrill arse.”

Paul gave Ash a quizzical, unamused look.

“I’ll explain later!” Ash brushed it aside. “But Paul … I don’t know if it will be forever, and I don’t like all that mushy romantic stuff, but we can at least learn about each other – together right? If you let me. What I’m trying to say is that, I’m up for it. Maybe we could give the … boyfriend thing a shot and see what happens next … see where we end up.” Ash looked at Paul with inward pursed lips, nervously anticipating his reply. 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Paul asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning over Ash and pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Yeah!” Ash gulped, biting his bottom lip as he looked up into Paul’s amethyst eyes. There was desire glinting in those eyes, hope and approval too. 

Paul gently moved that wild obsidian hair aside so that he could look into them wide bronzite-brown eyes below him. “As my boyfriend … I warn you now, I’m _never_ letting you go.” Paul connected their mouths before Ash could respond, and he sucked and nipped the young man’s lips.

Ash reciprocated the kiss, moaning into Paul’s mouth before his breathless voice said, “I’ll take the risk.”

Their kiss grew heated and fiery rather quickly, their hands started to roam greedily, but a voice at the back of Ash’s mind reminded him that he’d just come down from one mind-blowing session of sex – losing his virginity in the process. It was too soon to ‘go there’ again, but Paul was addictive.

Ash was like a Heracross to sap once he’d had that first taste. The taste of Paul’s naughty kisses and salty skin, and that scent … Arceus! That deep aged cologne mixed with the scent of shampoo and Paul’s natural smell … it was like a narcotic. That combination under Paul’s touch morphed him into a sexual beast, and Ash knew it wouldn’t be the last time. 

Over powered by his sexual desires once again, Ash couldn’t find the words nor the strength to stop it escalating – nor did he truly want to. A part of him wanted to be sensible and cut it off now – It was too soon, besides, his arsehole still ached and he wasn’t sure he had any more ‘end product’ left to give, however, he was being driven by a primitive sexual desire he never even knew he had. 

Knock-knock-knock!

A part of Ash was relieved when Reggie knocked on the bedroom door, interrupting them, but another part mourned the loss of contact. Paul however, mumbled a string of curse words angrily as he went to open it. Ash wiped his lips and took a deep breath, coming down from the high he’d been on. 

“Is everything okay in here?” Reggie asked Paul through the gap in the door. He was trying to see inside Paul’s room, presumably looking for Ash, but the door wasn’t open wide enough. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m preparing some food. I take it Ash is still here because his Pikachu is still playing outside, he is more than welcome to stay for lunch.” Reggie seemed hopeful.

Paul went to decline the offer – much to Reggie’s dismay, but Ash had other ideas.

“That would be great Reggie, I’m starved!” Ash announced loudly from the bed, and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. He chuckled, embarrassed. He’d remembered Reggie telling him earlier that Paul had been skipping meals, so he’d agreed to lunch hoping Paul would join them… at least he could please his own stomach in the process – it wasn’t a lie that he felt famished. 

“I guess I could eat.” Paul admitted in defeat, trying not to smirk at his boyfriend’s predicament. Reggie smiled, and he’d started to walk away when Paul spoke again. “My boyfriend needs his energy see.” Paul then closed and locked his bedroom door before Reggie could process his words.

It took Reggie a few seconds – lost to his relief that Paul would eat lunch, but when he was halfway down the stairs, his eyes opened wide and his head snapped back to look at Paul’s bedroom door in shock.

Inside the bedroom, away from Reggie’s prying eyes, Paul said three words to the flushed obsidian-haired trainer still sitting on his bed… “Where was I?” He drawled.

* * *

At the dinner table, Reggie had served a chicken rice salad for lunch and had encouraged Ash to dig in. Far to engrossed in the delicious meal, Ash missed the look that Paul was giving his brother – daring him to say what he was so obviously desperate to.

Reggie cleared his throat. “So, what’s this I _hear_ about you two? I must admit, I’m shocked! It’s a bit fast don’t you think.” Reggie frowned, expressing his opinion and watching their reactions.

Ash almost choked on his food. He reached for his juice, coughing up his chicken.

Paul watched Ash regain his composure before calmly looking back at his brother. “How is it any different than you with Maylene?” Paul asked.

“Me and Maylene liked each other before I asked her out Paul. Then she became my girlfriend later on. You two weren’t exactly desperate to hold hands. You used to say you didn’t like him, complain about him ‘getting in your way’ and referring to him as ‘pathetic’ … no offence Ash.” Reggie disputed, giving Ash an apologetic smile.

“Non-taken.” Ash said, sipping his drink. He noticed that Paul was getting agitated, and Ash was worried that he would storm off and leave his meal unfinished. He wanted to say something, but Reggie wasn’t wrong. 

“I guess I said that, but it’s really none of your business see. The point is, Ash is my boyfriend now and I don’t need your opinions.” Paul told his brother.

Reggie sighed, “This house has thin walls Paul.” He revealed, alerting them to the fact that he’d obviously heard them during their sexual adventures upstairs.

An embarrassed obsidian-haired man looked down at the table, he suddenly wanted to sink into a black hole. Paul however, looked indifferent to his brother’s comment and took another mouthful of his chicken salad.

When Paul didn’t reply, and a few minutes silence had passed, Reggie said, “You’re old enough to make your own choices – or mistakes, but I just don’t want either of you getting hurt. Are you sure that this is what you both want?”

Paul looked at Ash awaiting his confirmation, and Ash nodded without hesitation. Paul turned to face his brother, nodding his head once.

* * *

As the tension eventually settled, Reggie became more excited about the idea. He still couldn’t believe that Ash and Paul were together, and kept announcing that it was the last thing he expected. Paul admitted to Reggie that Ash was the reason for his behavioural change when he returned from Jhoto, but he wouldn’t elaborate any further.

Ash on the other hand, had told Reggie that Paul had kissed him in the cave and that’s how things had started, but he was also careful not to divulge too much detail – he wasn’t sure how Paul would react, and he really had no desire to anger his boyfriend. Boyfriend … he liked that, he liked the feeling he got when he thought of Paul as his and vice versa.

Paul however, admitted to liking Ash since he was Fifteen.

Ash gawped, “You did? But you–” He suddenly remembered Paul’s words;

_“…I was fifteen-sixteen when I realized I was gay for certain… I bumped into someone. He affected me more than anyone ever has. I guess I developed a foolish crush on him. I wanted him, but I never told him that… We went our separate ways with different goals. I never saw him again.”_

“Wait, In the cave … I-I was the one you were talking about?” Ash’s shock was evident from his hesitation and stutter, but Paul had always been rather hostile towards him back then, how was he supposed to know? “You never told me. You never showed any sign–”

“That was the point.” Paul interrupted him. “Remember what else I told you?”

Ash took a moment to reflect back to that conversation, nodding when he remembered. He smiled at Paul in understanding. Paul had explained why he didn’t feel comfortable telling guys he liked them; his past experiences weren’t exactly encouraging. They were rivals back then as well, both with the same goal to win the Sinnoh league but having vastly different training methods – different training morals and ideals. Perhaps they still did, but like a coin exists whole and as one, it has two sides – two sides facing in opposite directions, but bound together traveling the same journey.

“You should have told me Paul. I know why you didn’t but … I might have understood instead of thinking you just had a stick up your arse!”

Reggie chuckled; he’d been listening intently on their conversation. His little brother seemed to be slowly opening up to someone for the first time in years, maybe not in the conventional way, but it warmed his heart to see that Ash had a positive effect on Paul. Maybe Paul would find happiness with Ash, he could hope right?

Paul blinked, his eyes reacting slightly, but his face mostly expressionless. “Maybe you should be concerned about your own arse.”

Ash turned scarlet. “Paul!” He shouted at his boyfriend, rubbing his face as if to remove the heat there. Paul smirked ever so slightly.

Reggie chuckled again. “Maybe I _was_ worried for nothing. You two _are_ rather cute together, now that you’re not rivals and have settled your differences.” Reggie could now see the possibility so clearly, that his worry was a thing of the past. Ash obviously liked his brother, the glint in his eyes when he looked at Paul told him that much, and Ash could be a good thing for Paul… a _very_ good thing. They bounced off each other perfectly.

“Reggie, you know I don’t do cute. Ash on the other hand…” Paul said, looking at Ash.

“I am not cute!” Ash argued. A baby Eevee chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen with his Pikachu behind him. “Now that’s cute!” Ash gushed over the baby pokémon.

Ash limped over from the table, and bent forwards in front of the timid little Eevee. Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder and Eevee hesitantly sniffed Ash’s offering hand. Deciding it was safe, the small fox pokémon allowed Ash to pick him up and stroke its fur.

“That one is almost ready to go to his new home.” Reggie explained, standing up from the table to take the plates to the sink. “Its new trainer is excited, but she’s rather shy like this small Eevee, so they should get along very well together.”

“That’s good, pokémon and trainer should be compatible, it helps them bond.”

“That’s very true Ash. It’s very important that a pokémon and its trainer trust each other and get along. I have to make sure that the pokémon goes to the right trainer.” Reggie explained.

Paul rolled his eyes and snorted in disagreement. Both Ash and Reggie ignored his reaction, but Ash made a note to introduce him to Greninja again – see how he reacts to the bond Phenomenon.

Paul started to help his brother clean the table while Ash rubbed noses with the small Eevee. Ash gently put the fox pokémon down before he went to help take thing into the kitchen too, but Pikachu made a noise wanting to be acknowledged.

“I missed you Pikachu, did you have fun outside?” Ash asked as he stroked his pokémon’s head.

”Pika Pi!” Pikachu nodded.

“Come on Pikachu, let’s help.” Ash said.

“Pi, Pikachu!” Pikachu jumped down happily, helping to take things into the kitchen.

“Wow! Thank-you Pikachu.” Reggie was impressed as he took the bowl from the electric type pokémon. “He’s well trained Ash, you must have spent a lot of time with him.” He observed, as Pikachu handed him the salt and pepper shakers next.

“Yeah, he was my first ever pokémon. We’ve never left each other’s side. We’ve been through a lot together. He’s my best friend, right Pikachu?” Ash called over his shoulder as he placed the glasses in the sink, leaning against the side of the counter tops.

“Chu!” Pikachu confirmed.

* * *

Once lunch was all tidied away, and Pikachu had gratefully eaten some pokémon food, Paul watched as Ash played with Eevee and Pikachu on the couch. He didn’t understand the point of spoiling or playing with them, but he accepted that part of Ash a long time ago.

Reggie picked up his clipboard and looked it over. “I still have a lot of work to do. I assume you two want to spend some time together before you go Ash?” Reggie asked, assuming that Paul wouldn’t be helping him today.

Paul was more Reggie’s unofficial assistant, currently learning the trade from his brother, but only helping because Reggie was a good brother that put a roof over his head and food on the table – he deserved Paul’s respect. Seeing as Paul hadn’t travelled for the last couple of years, Reggie had also insisted that he help out. Paul honestly didn’t mind the work, but he stayed away from interacting with the baby pokémon where possible. He often went shopping, cleaned out the breeding facility, did the heavy lifting and helped with maintenance. He exercised hard otherwise, spent a little time training his strongest pokémon, and occasionally went on errands for his brother. 

He wasn’t exactly working _for_ Reggie, so he didn’t have to work if he didn’t want to – if he wanted to do something else with his life then he knew Reggie would be supportive. As it was, Paul was now more interested in Ash’s plans. It hadn’t dawned on him yet that Ash would be leaving, so much had happen since he woke up this morning that it hadn’t crossed his mind … until now. 

“Where are you staying?” Paul asked.

“The Pokémon centre in Solaceon Town.” Ash replied, pausing his attention to Eevee and Pikachu.

“Stay here instead.” Paul confidently decided for him, but those amethyst eyes of his moved as if he were nervous. Ash frowned, noticing how Reggie winced at Paul’s tone, and then it hit him; Paul didn’t _ask_ because he was fearful of being rejected again. This was as close as Paul would ever get to begging him to stay. 

“I’d like that Paul, but I have to speak with mum. I promised her I wouldn’t stay away for too long. She’s expecting me to come home soon.” Ash explained, and he knew he had to give her answers when he got home.

Reggie understood completely, but Paul was starting to realise his predicament. A lot had happened that morning, and in the last four hours: Paul had seen Ash again, lost his virginity to the young man, and gained a boyfriend. He never believed these things would ever happen to him, but what would happen next?

* * *

Back in Paul’s bedroom – sitting on the bed, Paul had been listening to Ash’s conversation with his mother for the last twenty minutes. Ash had borrowed the video phone from Reggie, and was holding it in his lap. Paul had noticed how much Ash’s mother fussed over her nineteen-year old son, and in a way, it made him grateful to only have Reggie. Reggie could pry and ask him twenty questions, but in the end, his brother knew when to piss off; Reggie respected that Paul was an independent adult. 

Ash sighed, annoyed with his mother’s nagging and the way she went on and on, treating him like a six-year old. Ash turned to Paul, who was sitting next to him out of view of the camera, and shrugged, giving him an apologetic – ‘help me’ look. 

“…have been ever so sweet. They miss you honey, we all do. I just hope you’re looking after yourself and eating well, and don’t forget to take your medication Ash, I know what you’re like.” Delia continued, quite possibly unaware that Ash was scarcely listening by this point.

Ash seemed to be debating whether or not to ask his mother about his medication – he hadn’t as of yet, so Paul decided to intervene. Before Ash knew what was happening, Paul had snatched the video phone from him, and was now talking to _his_ mother. 

“Mrs Ketchum, right?” Paul asked a surprised Delia.

Ash was about to snatch the video phone back, but Paul raised his hand and pointed to the bed next to him. Ash moved closer to Paul, frowning at his boyfriend’s intentions.

“You must be Paul. It’s nice to finally have a face to the name. You know when Ash told me he was staying with a friend I was relieved, but I don’t know why he never mentioned you before.” Delia smiled at him from the screen, her brown hair tied back in a neat pony tail. 

“It must have slipped his mind.” Paul replied, glancing over at Ash who was suddenly more interested in the window. “Ash has medication, correct? How often should he be taking it?” Paul asked.

“Oh, Ash! You’ve forgotten again haven’t you. I keep telling him but he never listens to me…” Delia was saying, but Ash had started to zone out. 

Ash felt stupid and embarrassed now that his mother knew he’d forgotten again. He was relieved that Paul was asking, but it didn’t make him feel any better. He should have been annoyed that Paul had intervened without even asking him first, but he wasn’t.

He started to think about home and when he would go back. He wanted to find a new region to explore, but he wasn’t in a hurry to get going, especially now that he had Paul to think about too. Would Paul go with him to Pallet town? He’d already been to Kanto once before, but what would happen when he did finally start traveling again?

“…are you listening?” Paul asked him.

Ash realised that he had zoned out, and he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

“Never mind. I’ll write it down for you, you can forget as much as you like then.” Paul said.

“Well Ash, Paul – it was lovely to meet you young man, but I have to go now. Please stay in touch Ash, and let me know when you’re leaving to come home.” Delia said, waving goodbye as the call ended. Paul placed the video phone on the bedside table and closed it, turning to face Ash again.

Ash sighed and thanked him for his help, but he noticed how Ash still seemed to be thinking hard about something. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just thinking. I have to go home at some point, and I really want to find a new region to explore eventually but … I don’t know what to do.” Ash explained. “Getting to know each other will be a bit difficult if I’m miles away.”

“So! I could come with you.” Paul offered.

“Really, you’d do that? Oh man, that’s awesome!” Ash fist bumped the air above his head and smiled.

Paul was pleased with Ash’s reaction, it told him how much Ash wanted him around, but the obsidian-haired trainer went serious again a few second later.

“What about Reggie though, doesn’t he need your help?” Ash asked.

Paul shook his head. “He doesn’t need me scaring away his clients. The only reason I stopped traveling was because I forgot why I became a trainer in the first place. I managed to get the brave symbol in the end, I revenged my brother’s lost, but then I just didn’t know what the point was anymore. Pokémon only had so much power, there was always someone out there with the upper hand. I felt like I was just wasting my time. You beat me in the Sinnoh league when I was sure you were just some pathetic trainer bent on trust and faith, and to be honest, I spent a lot of time self-reflecting.”

Ash smiled. He couldn’t believe Paul was opening up to him. It was this side of Paul that he knew was there all along, masked beneath a hard shell and hidden by rivalry. This was what Ash was looking forward to – getting to know the plum-haired man that had stolen his first real kiss … and his virginity only a few hours ago. He could listen to Paul’s deep silky voice all day, and the rarity of hearing more than callous remarks or only a few simply words was still new to him – he loved listening to Paul.

Paul frowned. “What?”

Ash leaned over and pulled Paul closer to him, kissing his boyfriend fervently. He was still smiling with such blinding radiance when he pulled away. “Thank-you Paul!”

“What for?” Paul asked, confused.

“For saving my life, for letting me stay here, and for letting me get to know you Paul.” Ash replied, leaning in to satisfy his need for another taste of Paul’s soft, vanilla-latte coloured lips. “I know you don’t usually say much, but it feels good knowing you can talk to me.”

Paul rolled over on top of Ash and stared down into his bronzite-brown eyes. He had shared more then he usually shared with anyone, but Ash wasn’t just anyone. It hadn’t been something he’d planned on doing … it just happened easily, like breathing. It felt like something he could get used to doing too, but only with the brown eyed trainer beneath him. “I think I love you, you know!” He admitted, taking Ash by surprise, and himself in the process.

“I-I-I think, I could, m-maybe love you too Paul.” He stuttered.

“Well, work on it! Because I’m not letting you go!” He told Ash firmly.

Paul pulled Ash up and grabbed onto the sides of his face with both hands, forcefully kissing Ash’s lips as if to infect the obsidian-haired man with love like it were contagious. Ash had such edible lips, thick and plump, moistened by his wet mouth, and Ash’s moans were erotic, something he would never fail to enjoy hearing. 

Ash pulled at Paul’s plum-purple hair and bit at Paul’s intruding tongue. The kiss became a battle for dominance, fervent, scorching, and breathed heat into their growing arousals.

Their previous discussion forgotten due to their current, sensationally burning state of affairs.

End…

But our journey continues... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more from this pokémon 'Obsidian and plum' fanfiction series coming soon. Stay tuned... as the journey continues! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos my lovelies, they make my day that much brighter, and they let me know what work people are enjoying the most - in turn, that usually effects which of my stories I pay the most attention on.
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to check out my other works. xxx  
> Have a great day/evening/night everyone, love your novice writer, Ole. xxx


End file.
